The love of an imprint
by case1234
Summary: As if Jacob Black doesn't have it hard enough he had just imprinted on no one other than Leah Clearwater.This takes place during Eclipse. How will Bella deal with Jealousy...?Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob Black kiss me!" A seductive voice whispered in my ear.

I looked up and saw none other than Leah Clearwater. She looked beautiful. Her black hair was shining almost blue in the silver moonlight, her lips red.

"Leah…you look beautiful." I whispered what was happening here, no this couldn't be hard ass Leah Clearwater the…bitch.

She smiled all of her teeth shining white "I love you!" She exclaimed.

"Leah…I…I" I suddenly shut up in bed. It was just a dream, I couldn't stop thinking about Leah. No longer was it gravity pulling me to the Earth but it was her. 'Oh no' I thought did imprint.

"Dad!" I screamed jumping out of the bed and running down the small hall in three strides.

"Jake calm down." Billy ordered rolling himself in front of the couch and pointing to the space in front of him. I sat down and he stared at me "What's wrong son?"

I blushed, I knew I did "I might have imprintedonleahclearwater." I mumbled putting my hands over my mouth.

"You what?" He asked pulling his my hand off my mouth.

"I imprinted on Leah Clearwater."

He grinned, Why was he so happy, he shouldn't be. I mean she's beautiful, smart, protective, and resourceful I shook my head to get her out of my head but there was no getting rid of her she was my soul mate.

"You're sure ?" He asked breaking me out of my Leah gaze.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about her." I grinned remembering the dream, maybe this wasn't all bad.

"Jake you're grinning like a fool, do you want the pack to know?" he asked.

"Ugh!" I moaned "No I don't want everyone to know before I tell Leah."

"Well then you better get moving before you go on patrol."

"Thanks. Love you Dad. Bye." I called running out of the door.

I ran as fast as I could pumping my legs to go faster and faster still to the Clearwaters small home, and there she was standing on the porch pacing nervously. It made me worried to see her so distressed.

"Leah!" I called and she looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes she came over to me and looked at me nervously.

"Jake," She whispered " I have to tell you something?"

"Yeah me too." I told her throwing her a crooked smile she thre one back at me.

"Let's both say it on the count of three!" She said sounding completely unlike herself. I nodded my agreement " Okay one…two…three…"

"I think I imprinted on you!" We both Screamed.

I looked at her and she looked at me, actually we were both staring at each other, kinda creepily.

"We …I mean We imprinted on each other." I stuttered.

I looked at Leah and she started to cry and walk away from me I looped my arm around her "Leah what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I know you don't love me, I know that We'll never be together." She whispered in audible pain."

"Leah, you are wrong I found that I imprinted this morning and I'll I've been thinking about is you, I'm in love Leah." I whispered and she took my hand wrapping it behind her head and kissed me passionately, our first kiss.

"hmmmmm" I heard someone clear there throat and Leah and I pulled away my arm wrapped tightly around her waist. We both looked up to see Sam and the rest of the pack staring at us in shock. Oh fuck life just got a lot more complicated.


	2. Jealousy

**Leah POV**

**Jacob loved me back I had been so tense that he wouldn't but I guess since he imprinted on me too he had to love me. He had kissed me passionately…deeply, I saw fireworks, my knees felt weak. I wanted more but the stupid pack had to interrupt.**

"**Mind telling us what's going on here?" Sam asked impatiently.**

"**We imprinted on each other." Jake said confidently.**

"**You What !" Screamed Sam "You imprinted on each other." Sam was jealous how the fuck does he have the right he left me for Emily of all people, my cousin. I started shaking and Jake whispered in my ear "Calm down it's okay."**

**Sam glared at him and then smiled "Good. I'm happy for you." He swallowed not liking the words he was saying "you belong together."**

**Before I had time to say anything else Seth loped over "This is so cool. Jake were going to be like brother In laws…OMG." **

"**Seth!" Jake and I both screamed at him and both doubled over laughing we were so much alike.**

"**Alright luv birds." Embry smiled "We still have work to the red-haired blood sucker is still out there."**

"**Oh yeah Crap," Jake said looking down at me 'I've got to go pick up Bella. She's spending the day down here."**

**This made me feel nervous-to the extreme. And of course Jake could pick up on this "Guys," he said nodding at them "Can we have a minute." He squeezed my hand.**

"**Make it quick," Sam growled his bro furrowing "Leah's got patrol."**

**He stalked off into the forest and Jake turned to me wrapping his muscled arms around my waist "Leah, every feeling I had towards Bella changed this morning when I knew that I had you." He grinned showing his perfect features.**

**I looked down " Alright Jake, I believe you." My face shook noticeably.**

**He wiped a stray hair away from my face "Listen I'll tell Bella about us and then we'll go out on a date tonight…our first date." His voice trailed off."Okay." I agreed giving him a light peck on the tip of his nose he clearly wanted more, which he might get after our first date " I'll see you later tonight." I called over my shoulder.**

"**Leah," Jake called after me and I turned to look at him "Be careful I pleaded."**

"**I will don't worry." I said seeing the worry in his beautiful brown eyes.**

**Jake POV**

**Oh great now I get to tell Bella that I imprinted oh joy. I saw her driving with bloodsucker and smiled. The bloodsucker didn't even seem that bad when I wasn't in love with Bella anymore. They both stepped out of the car and thought loudly so Edward would read my mind **_**'So not in love with Bella anymore. I just imprinted.'**_

**The bloodsucker smirked and I grinned wide.**

"**What's going on?" Bella stomped her foot. " You promised you wouldn't fight." She whined. **

"**We're not fighting." I told her "C'mon I have to tell you something." I then turned to Edward "Pick her up at six." I told him.**

**He grinned also " No problem Jacob." He seemed to not have a problem with me either, knowing that I would no longer be after Bella.**

"**See you then Edward." I waved goodbye to him and helped a huffy Bella into the passenger side of my rabbit.**

"**what's going on?" She asked annoyed.**

"**Wait til we get to the beach I don't want you hurting the car." I smiled at how angry that made her. Actually now that I looked at Bella I couldn't believe I ever felt anything romantic towards her, she whined a lot.**

"**C'mon Jake." She whined like a little kid tell me. Seeing that we were finally at the beach.**

**She hopped out of the car and I followed suit.**

"**So…" she stomped he foot waiting.**

**I looked at her hoping that she would be happy for me I mean she was my best friend and all. "I've gotten over my feelings for you." I started.**

"**what?" She asked bewildered "How?" Her eyes were shifting anxiously back and forth like a wild animal.**

**I jammed my feet into the sand "I imprinted." I whispered, knowing Bella's temper.**

" **WHAT!" shed screamed "WITH WHO?" she demanded the name of the girl that I had imprinted on.**

"**Leah Clearwater." I said grinning just thinking about my gorgeous imprint.**

"**Are you kidding me? Leah Clearwater the girl werewolf." She let out a snort "Real funny Jake." She laughed.**

**This angered me to no end no one could ever speak about Leah like that " You shut up Isabella Swan. You're just jealous because I don't love you anymore. You can't stand it that two supernatural beings aren't fighting over you anymore, god you're so goddamn selfish, how many times have you said it Bella 'I love Edward he loves me' Blah Blah Blah." I stopped when I noticed that I was shaking and tried to calm myself.**

"**Jake I…how could you say those things to me." She asked wiping her red-rimmed eyes.**

**I shook my head snorting " Bella just leave please I can't even look at you right now. You're ridiculous."**

**I guess she tried to punch me in the face because the next thing I knew she was jumping up and done holding her hand "Oh great!" I said laughing.**

"**Shut your mouth Jacob Black and Drive me home Edward will be furious."**

"**Yeah at you sweetheart." I smirked while ushering to my car and getting in driving to her house.**

**Of course Edward was there waiting for us I replayed the whole scene so that he could see it.**

"**Bella," He said sternly "why do you need someone to hurt over you picking me."**

**She looked shocked that he would say such a thing but looked at him "No I just don't think Leah is could enough for him." She whined ew she actually fucking whined like a little baby. That was my cue to leave "Well I've got to go."**

"**Wait Jake Don't I… I'm sorry." she said stumbling over her words.**

"**Tell you what Bella call me when you're sane."**

**I got in my car and drove straight to Leah's house. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Leah opened the door and grinned her long hair was pinned back and her makeup was soft, the beautiful yellow sundress she was wearing fit her like a glove.**

"**Is this bad?" she asked worrying that I thought she looked ugly.**

"**No," I smiled "You look beautiful, but know I feel under dressed.' I pointed to my cut-offs and tight black t-shirt.**

"**I think you look very suave." she looked at me through her long lashes and I could barely contain the wolf inside of me.**

"**Shall we my lady?" I asked taking her small hand and bowing.**

**She giggled and gave a curtsy " I believe we shall."**

**We went to a diner nothing fancy and sat down at a booth the waitress cam over " What can I get you?" she asked looking directly at me "Leah?" I asked her.**

"**A diet Coke." she said grinning at me our hands intertwined on top of the table.**

"**And for you?" The waitress asked winking. She was a pretty girl petite blonde hair and blue eyes , but she had nothing on Leah.**

"**A coke." I told he not taking my gaze away from Leah's face.**

"**I'll be right back with that." She mumbled.**

"**Wow you sure know how to charm them." Leah grinned.**

"**Oh please that girl has nothing on you."**

**Leah blushed deeply at this "Stop it you're making me blush." She giggled softy.**

**We finished up our dinner and sadly I had to go on Patrol at Bella's house damn I would much rather stay with Leah.**

"**Jake?" Leah asked softly as I drove home "does it bother you that I am eighteen and you're only sixteen."**

"**Not at all." I grinned "Age is just a number baby."**

"**Good. Hey Jake do you have to go on Patrol tonight I'd rather talk." **

"**You know I do, but tomorrow I'll see you in the morning before your shift and we'll talk. Promise."**

"**Alright." She leaned her head against my shoulder and we rode back to La Push in a comfortable silence.**

**When I pulled in front of her house I got and opened her door for her "My lady."**

"**Sir." She grinned enjoying the little game as much as I did.**

**I kissed her again pulling her close to me feeling the heat of her body against mine. I pulled away from her regrettably "I have to go or Sam will have my head."**

"**I know." She said hugging me close " Stay safe!" She called after me as I head to the rabbit.**

"**Always, Always." I called to her. "Always." I whispered to myself within the confines of my car. After thinking that I was doomed to be alone I had found someone who loved me as much as I had loved them. But of course things could never go perfectly with any love there had to be pain, heartache, and of course surprises around every corner.**


	3. confusion and understanding

I shifted quickly into my wolf form and ran to Bella's house, hoping I wasn't on duty with Sam tonight. Thankfully I saw Quil

'_Hey Quil' _I thought to him.

'_Don't hey Quil me start talking…thinking'_

'_What Quil I imprinted so have you and Jared and Sam'_

'_I know Jake, just whoa Leah'_

I growled at him _' Quil!'_

'_Sorry man, I mean she's gorgeous and everything but you used to not be able to stand her.'_

'_well know I…I love her Quil, I just found out today that we had imprinted each other , but I want nothing more but to hold her in my arms …forever.'_

'_Jake that's what happens when you imprint it's like there's nothing else on this Earth keeping you, except for you. Your heart throbs when she's gone and you worry about her constantly because you know if anything ever happened to her you would have no reason for living.'_

'_Thanks Quil.'_

'_No problem bro I've been through it.'_

'_we all have with Sam and Emily.'_

'_oh yeah about that Sam's real pissed he's calling a pack meeting tomorrow'_

'_what about me and Leah, that's fucking …' _my thoughts trailed off in numerous directions and I let them until my patrol was over Sam wouldn't get away with ruining us no way ,no how.

Leah POV

I heard a knock on the door and my heart started to flutter, it was only eight Jake must have gotten reprieved early. I opened the door only to find Jared "Oh what do you want?" I mumbled.

"Hey nice to see you to Leah." He grinned leaning against the door frame.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked rudely but I just wanted him gone so I could see Jake my imprint…my wolf.

"Sam's called an emergency wolf pack meeting he wants to speak to you alone before the others get there so hurry up everyone will be there in fifteen minutes."

I walked down to the beach where Sam was waiting a grin plastered on his russet face. "Leah." He said calmly.

" Sam what do you want?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't tell me he loved me or wanted me back, he couldn't he imprinted on Emily.

"Leah you know I never stopped Loving you, it's just that the imprint overpowered my love for you."

"Sam stop it." I begged him because I still loved him there was a small corner of my hear that belonged to him it always would. But know Jake had the majority of my heart, I loved him.

"Leah you know you love me still. You don't love a little boy Lee-Lee."

I growled "Don't call me that again Sam." I looked at him noticing the smirk and the mask of anger he his behind, when we had dated he had been a sweetheart, carefree and reckless, but now I only saw my Alpha not the boy I had once loved.

He stood up walking up to me "Leah." He whispered in my ear and then pulled me to him and started kissing me I pushed and pulled but he wouldn't let go so I succumbed to the kiss. Ii couldn't believe that this was the kiss I had been longing for my Jacob was so much more.

I was pulled away from the kiss when I heard Jacob's voice " Leah." He said the pain evident in his voice. I looked up too see his face, which looked so betrayed. I walked towards him but he shook his head "Just stay away from me."

"Jake." I cried out "It's not what it looks like."

He turned around and walked towards me it's not what it looked like I just so you fucking kissing your ex-boyfriend." Jake shook his head again "world two Jacob Black zero." Jake whispered more to himself than anyone he said it in such a defeated tone that it scared me to no avail.

I looked at Sam as realization of what he had done crept onto his face "Jacob Please I am so sorry I…I… I didn't mean…"

Jake cut him off "Just leave me alone?" he asked it like a question.

"Jake." I wanted to wrap my arms around him, my heart was breaking my imprint hated me , or even worse I had hurt my imprint.

"I need to think, tonight I have Bella's graduation party." He said solemnly."let me go with you!" I begged him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose "Do you see how hard this is for me? Do you because right now I feel like my heart is being ripped thread by thread one of my brothers… and my imprint…" His words trailed off and I took this opportunity to take one of his large hands.

"Jacob look me in the eye!" I ordered him "Do you see yourself because that is all I see when I look into the future Jake."

"I know you love me, but right now I might kill Sam." he snarled.

Sam didn't move or bat and eye, he knew what he should get for hurting so many people.

"Jake." I whispered in his ear "Please let me go with you."

He looked at me torn and I suddenly felt terrible for pestering him "Leah I am not mad at you, but I have a lot of thinking to do." He started walking away leaving me staring, when Sam ran after him.

"Please let him forgive me." I whispered to the cloudy sky "Please."

Jake POV

Why did I have to see my Alpha, my brother, kissing my imprint. I felt a hole tear through my chest nobody would ever love me, not Bella or Leah. I was wallowing In my self pity kicking a rock him when I heard a voice from behind me "Jacob." The Alpha spoke.

"Sir." I said through gritted teeth.

"Jake Please let me explain I…I don't want to hurt you. I never want that."

"You know what Alpha you do whatever the fuck you want. You are my leader but you are nothing and I mean nothing to me, my leader yes, my brother absolutely not.

"Jake please she's your imprint. I don't know what came over me but suddenly all the old feelings, I'm sorry."

I was too upset to look at him to cave to his pathetic pleadings I just ran away from him and into the house I blew straight past Billy and into my bedroom. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow.

I heard the door creak open and then my fathers voice was right beside me "Jake what's wrong?" He asked worriedly rubbing my back soothingly like he had done after my mother had passed away.

"Leah and Sam were kissing. I saw them Dad."

He drew in a quivering breath "Jake I know how you feel."

"How?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Well I was no wolf but their was a girl I loved her name was Sarah." I grinned that was my mother. My dad grinned too at the memories that were ghosts to him. "Sarah was the most beautiful girl on the reservation, all the boys wanted her. There was a boy Erik Dredged and your mother was head over heels for him until the night he cheated on her, She loved me too, kinda like you and Bella. He whispered the last part and patted my knee " Anyway she came to me that night crying her eyes out. I basically told her the guy was a bastard who didn't deserve anyone as great as her. Soon we started spending every minute together and became inseparable

One night however I saw your mother kissing Erik. My heart like yours was broken but she told me it meant nothing, that it was just old feeling resurfacing, that nothing could take her away from me. And look at my life Jake me and your mother were extremely happy and had three beautiful children." He looked at me "Don't let one little mistake take away your soul mate Jake. There may be many fish in the sea, but when you catch the one you've been looking for your whole life you don't throw it back into the sea with out a fight." he ruffled my hair and rolled out of my bedroom.

I knew that my father was right and that Leah was my soul mate as for now I needed to sleep so I could deal with insane Bella.

Jake POV

I slept restlessly that's for sure. I woke up and cracked my back trying to get the kinks out from the too small bed.

I threw on a pair of Jeans and a white T-shirt and got ready for the oh-so-fun graduation party at the Cullen's.

"Jake!" my fathers husky voice floated to my bedroom "Quil and Embry are waiting."

I contemplated giving Bella the graduation present I had made a while ago for her, it was a little clay wolf a representation of me, I thought about it and decided to give it to my girl Leah instead to tell her that she was forgiven.

"Hey lover boy." Embry greeted as I walked into the room, and Quil made kiss noises.

"Shut up." I playfully punched them both.

Quil' s face suddenly turned serious "You're okay the two of you, I mean after Sam and the kiss."

"Yeah were okay, I am gonna go see her tonight."

"Come on enough of this stuff, I want to get my party on." embry groaned shaking his hips.

"Alright alright, Lets go." I told them chuckling.

When we entered the house Bella came up to me "What are you doing here?" she grumbled.

"Awww come on Bells, you know I'm your best friend."

"Alright" She grinned "I've got to go." She said walking over to the stairs where the pixie bloodsucker was deep in thought. "Alice?" Bella asked her.

"The decisions been made." she whispered her face anxious.

"Your going to Seattle?" Bella asked her.

"No! They're coming here…to Forks."

Quil, Embry, and I looked on in confused "What's going on?" I asked them. "What is coming?"

Alice looked me straight in the eye "Our kind. Lot's of them."

"Why?"

"For me." Bella Squeaked.

"There are too many for you?" I asked the pixie bloodsucker.

"Were not weak Mutt. It will be an even fight" The pained looking leech said coming out of absolutely nowhere.

I smirked "No it most definitely will not be even."

"Perfect." Alice grinned." Everything just disappeared ."

"We'll have to coordinate." I told her and the she and the pained looking one nodded.

"No you can't let them fight. They'll get hurt!" Bella whined near to hysterics.

Quil, Embry, and I snorted at that "Oh Please Bella." Embry smiled.

"How many are there?" Quil asked excitedly.

"The numbers change daily, but they are greatly decreasing."

I wondered why the numbers would be going down, but didn't ask.

"what time?" I asked them.

"Three O'clock."

"Where?" I asked duh, stupid Leeches.

"Ten miles due north of the Hoh forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"Alright we'll be there." I said turning to leave with Quil and Embry.

"Jake Please don't !" Bella begged.

"Oh please Bella this is gonna be great."

When we got back to the reservation we all phased to our wolf forms and I called an immediate meeting. All the wolves came running and we started talking(thinking) about the battle.

I let the meeting and the Talk we had had with the vamps run through my mind.

'_good Jake'_ Sam said encouragingly.

'_alright so is everyone good. We'll all meet and then go to the station.'_

'_Wait Jake I think that we should stay in our wolf forms.' _Sam said.

The other wolves nodded and left phasing back into their human form to wait until we had to left.

Leah waited for me once she was clothed and I walked over to her grabbing her hand "Jake I…" She started and I put my fingers up to her lips to shush her.

"I know you're sorry. You are forgiven."

She grinned that perfect smile of hers and my hear fluttered "It will never happen again." She said looking me straight into the eyes.

" Come on." I said pulling her hand "Lets go rest, before the 'coordination'."

I led her to my house and pulled her onto the couch her head resting on my chest.


	4. I love you, God I really do

When we got back to the reservation we all phased to our wolf forms and I called an immediate meeting. All the wolves came running and we started talking(thinking) about the battle.

I let the meeting and the Talk we had had with the vamps run through my mind.

'_good Jake'_ Sam said encouragingly.

'_alright so is everyone good. We'll all meet and then go to the station.'_

'_Wait Jake I think that we should stay in our wolf forms.' _Sam said.

The other wolves nodded and left phasing back into their human form to wait until we had to left.

Leah waited for me once she was clothed and I walked over to her grabbing her hand "Jake I…" She started and I put my fingers up to her lips to shush her.

"I know you're sorry. You are forgiven."

She grinned that perfect smile of hers and my hear fluttered "It will never happen again." She said looking me straight into the eyes.

" Come on." I said pulling her hand "Lets go rest, before the 'meeting.' "

I led her to my house and pulled her onto the couch her head resting on my chest.

Leah had fallen asleep on me and I had to wake her but I knew she needed to be at the meeting. I shook her gently "Leah it's time to go." I told her wiping a stray hair behind her ear.

She blinked "I'm up." She groaned sitting up and smiling at me straightening out my hair.

"Come on." I told her pulling her off the old plaid sofa and out of the door. We quickly phased and saw all of the other wolves.

'_Come on lets get ready to fight some vamps_' Paul thought excitedly.

'_Were not fighting them tonight Paul_' The Alpha sternly told him.

Thoughts went wild as we walked to the meeting place and Leah rolled her eyes at all of them.

We made it to the meeting place and saw Jasper power slam Emmett into a tree.

'Sweet!' Seth thought excitedly.

"I'll translate." Edward told the others "They don't feel comfortable in human form."

"Very Well." The father vampire told him placing a hand on Edwards shoulder. He turned his attention to the pack "Welcome and thank you for coming."

"Your welcome." He answered for us. I had to suppress a snort this was something new a vampire translating for a pack of werewolves.

Carlisle then turned to the vampire with the pained look " This is my son Jasper. He has experience fighting with the newborns.

Sam thought ' What is the difference between a new born and another vampire.

We all waited anxiously while Edward translated to the others.

Carlisle grimaced and started his explanation "They are all nearly months are very strong because turning are first months are own blood is still in our tissues making them so much stronger."

We all sort of looked at each other "Hmmmm." I thought. And I heard numerous snorts even Edward let out chuckle. Bella stomped her foot impatiently as if she was being let out of a joke.

Jasper stepped forward then and sighed "The newborns are very strong and just as Carlisle told you. The two most important things are to never let them get their arms around you, you'll be crushed and second DO NOT go for the obvious kill they'll be expecting that. You need to just keep moving, they'll be too confused to know what to do. Emmett help me out will you?" He asked.

We watched astounded as Jasper showed us numerous moves and talked us through the steps.

After a while Carlisle spoke again " We will be here again tomorrow please feel free to observe."

We all thought at once…

'We have too'

'Are you kidding we killed that other leech'

'silence' Sam demanded us 'we will be here' he thought.

Edward turned to Carlisle "They'll be here." He told the family. "Sam also thinks that they should all be familiar with each of our scents-so they don't make a mistake during the battle. Please hold very still it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle spoke calmly "Whatever you need."

Sam lead us … of course and we all stepped taking in each of the Cullen scents putting it in the back of our minds.

When I was standing around waiting to turn back to human and spend time with Leah Bella came up to me.

"Hey Jake!" She greeted. I nodded and her smile grew. Oh god leave me alone!" I moaned. Edward burst out laughing.

"What?" Bella turned around asking me.

" Nothing Dear." He told her sweetly.

She reached out and pet me. I suddenly heard a low growl I looked and saw Leah.

'Leah' I thought to her.

'sorry Jake.' She mumbled stepping in close to me and nuzzling me.

"Oh um See you later Jake!" Bella said turning towards Edward clearly out of place.

'Guys come on' Sam ordered and we followed.

As we were just walking away Edward yelled " Jacob Wait we need your help with something.

The pack turned to look at me hesitantly "don't worry I'll be fine." I told them looking straight at Leah.

'Alright Jake.' Leah licked my nose.

'Thank you I thought'.

' Be careful' the pack demanded.

When I went into the forest I changed back into my human form so I could speak for myself.

I Came back " What do you need my help with ?" I asked through gritted teeth their smell nearly making my eyes water.

" We need you to cover Bella's scent. We are going to hide her during the battle. Her scent is potent they'll be able to catch and if I carry her they can still decipher it as her." he chuckled "Your smell actually disgusts us so we were thinking you could carry her."

"Yeah sure I don't see why not." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

" Alright we want you to try it out, make sure it works."

"Yeah sure." I strode over to Bella and picked her up running into the woods.

"I am sorry Jake."

I looked at her closely " what for?"

She bit her bottom lip "You know being Jealous."

The trees blurred past us and I looked down at her " Don't worry about. I remember being extremely jealous of you and Edward."

She looked at me dumbfounded " Wow you called him Edward." She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, funny thing don't really hate him that much."

We came back to Edward and Jasper " It worked." Edward said grinning, then turning to me "Thank you Jacob.

"Bye Jake!" Bella called I was leaving.

"Bye Bells." I called over my shoulder see you tomorrow.

I phased back and ran as quickly as I could to get to Leah.

After I phased back I went to her door and Knocked "Jake!" she screamed wrapping her arms around me.

"Well hello to you too." I chuckled walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Shhh, You have to be quiet Mom's sleeping." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bedroom. I bit my bottom lip I had never been in here and felt wrong somehow.

Leah's bedroom was a small as mine. A small twin sized bed, a night stand crammed into the corner and a large window.

"Sit down." She ordered tugging me to her bed. She kissed me passionately and I didn't know if I could control myself.

"Leah." I said pulling away from her.

She pulled away scooting as far away from me as possible and I noticed the tears streaming down my cheek.

"Leah," I told her scooting closer to her.

"You don't wan t me?" she asked so dejectedly that it made my heart actually crumble.

"Leah," I told her closing the space between us and grabbing her hand. " I want nothing more but this isn't right. I know we imprinted but I still want this to be somewhat normal, I want to take you on dates; Bring flowers and chocolate. I want to be with you." I grabbed her chin " We have forever for that Leah, I just want to be with you."

She wiped her tears and to my relief no more tears fell "I love you Jake." She mumbled pressing her head against my chest.

"I love you to Leah, God I really do."

A/N : Okay I think that this will be my last chapter I will update if people want me too, but only then.


	5. Whoa

Leah POV

I woke up in the morning feeling something warm wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob sleeping peacefully. Jake looked young sleeping…innocent. I noticed the way his shaggy hair covered his face, his beautiful russet skin seeming to glow. Jake was pretty, not handsome but actually beautiful I decided watching him.

Suddenly the door was opened and I was taken away from my thoughts.

"Leah," Seth my annoying little brother whispered "What the hell?"

"Shut up Seth!" I whisper yelled "Jake and I were really tired last night."

Seth wiggled his eyebrows and had a goofy expression on his baby face.

"Seth!" I yelled and throwing a pillow at him. Thankfully Jake just mumbled something but didn't wake.

"You better wake him up Leah, it's already two O'clock and…"

I cut him off " two oh no does Billy know Jake is here?"

He shook his head " Mom wasn't screaming this morning, so I am thinking not. He walked out of the room mumbling something about his best friend and sister.

I gently shook Jake's shoulder " Time to get up."

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"No more minutes."

"Fifty- nine seconds."

"Come on." I tried pulling him off the bed but I couldn't so I just pulled the blankets off the bed. "Billy's probably worried sick."

He got up quickly scratching his head "Oh crap Leah I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" His voice trailed off.

"That's okay." I kissed his cheek watching his russet skin blush.

" I've got to get home." he said pulling me tight to his chest " And I've got patrol at four."

I nodded "Alright I'll see you at the meeting tonight then." I hated him having to leave.

"Yeah," he kissed me softly " I'll see you tonight."

After he had left Seth came back into my room making kissing noises.

"Seth!" I growled.

"Leah, Do you really love him?" he asked me seriously.

"Seth, you have no idea."

Jakes POV

As I jogged home from Leah's I was greeted by a very unhappy Billy.

"Jacob Black," he growled " Where were you last night?" I always felt bad after worrying my dad, I was all that he had left.

"Sorry Dad." I sat down on the porch near him giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I know you're a big tough werewolf know but I still worry." He let out a breath " Next time call the old man alright." He demanded in his mystical voice.

"Of course Dad." I told him getting up and wiping of my pants.

"Not so fast sit that butt back down." he growled and quickly sat back down "Where were you last night?"

" I may have um… fallen asleep at the Clearwaters." I felt my face flush.

Billy grabbed the bridge of his nose " Please tell me you two are being safe."

"Dad! Were not having sex I just imprinted a few days ago sheesh."

Billy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding "Well when you do please take precautions."

" Sure, Sure!" I called over my shoulder racing towards my bedroom and away from the embarrassment.

The days passed quickly each one filled with Leah's presence or me thinking of being with Leah much to the packs dismay.

Then came the day when I had to carry Bella up the mountain to disguise her scent.

"Don't go." Leah begged kissing my neck.

"I've got to, but tomorrow we'll be kicking so vampire ass."

She grinned " I wish you didn't have to spend the night up there." she mumbled.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her " Well neither do I, but they've got to be connected to the pack."

"I know." She pouted and I kissed he forehead.

"I gotta go angel." We kissed softly for a minute before we parted and headed in our separate directions " Love you Leah Clearwater!" I exclaimed to her retreating figure.

A smile lit her face " I love you too Jacob Black.

I felt warm inside I couldn't wait for this battle to be over , to finally focus on my girl… my Leah.

I showed up to the place where Edward had told me to meet them and they were both there.

"Hey Bella." I grinned.

"Hey Jake." She grinned so wide I thought her face would break.

Edward chuckled at that thought.

"Jacob." he nodded.

"Edward."

We all stood there in an awkward silence "Awkward!" I screamed in my head forgetting that Edward could hear me.

He smirked and then pulled out a map " Alright Jacob, We are here now," he said pointing to a spot on the map " And you're going to end right here,: he traced his finger up to another spot higher up "It's nine miles."

"Alright I am on it."

"Do you want the map?" Edward asked kindly.

"Nah," I shook my head " I know this area like the back of my hand.

He nodded and then went over to Bella kissing her and I felt nothing for Bella, I just wanted to be kissing my Leah.

" I'll see you two in a few hours." Edward called heading off into the forest.

"Hey Jake, How's Leah?" Bella asked me.

I smiled just hearing her name " She's great." I told her picking her up and jogging.

"So you two are serious?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

I Scoffed " mind your own business, or am I allowed to ask about you and Edward."

"Never mind." she giggled.

It was good knowing that I could talk to Bella like this. I liked having my best friend again, even if I only had her for a little while longer. That was the only thing that I hated Edward for, for taking her away from Charlie and me, turning her into a statue.

"Wow we're here!" Bella exclaimed breaking me out of my thoughts. I let Bella down and she scurried over to Edward's side.

"A big Storms coming." Edward told us wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"Oh Jake you better get going home." Bella told me clearly worried.

I shook my head " I've got to keep you guys connected with the pack. Um I won't bother you guys I am gonna phase and sleep outside in my wolf form."

I was standing outside the tent when I heard teeth chattering and Edward murmuring. I quickly phased back into my human form threw on my clothes and poked my head into the tent. " Everything okay in here."

"She's freezing." Edward looked up at me and groaned.

"Bella?" I asked softly to the lump inside the sleeping bag " You okay?"

"I…I-m…f-f-fine." she stammered her lips tinted blue and shivering violently.

"Edward," I looked him in the eyes " Can I warm her up?"

"Please do." He told me softly.

I climbed into the sleeping bag and wrapped my arms around Bella to get her warm she pressed her frigid body up to my warm one. I thought that if I had still been in love with Bella Edward would've resisted me doing such a thing.

Edward chuckled "You're probably right." He smirked "So, how are things with Leah pup."

"You can read my thoughts, so you already know she's all I think about these days."

"I know just wanted to hear it from you."

"You know Edward now that I am not in love with Bella I really don't mind you that much."

"Yeah now that you're not trying to steal my girlfriend you're alright too."

I fell asleep after this not remembering anything after that talk with Edward. I woke up in the morning to find myself alone in the tent. I climbed out and saw Bella and Edward.

"Morning Jake." Bella hugged me tightly " Thanks again for last night."

I shook my head " It was nothing just using my hotness."

Bella giggled and I even heard Edward chuckled.

"Hey Seth." I greeted the little gray wolf.

He nuzzled my leg with his head. " Alright Seth, You keep guard today you hear me? Don't even think about getting anywhere near that fight." I commanded him.

He nodded so I scratched behind his ear " Good Boy."

"Jacob," Edward called "It's starting."

I quickly ran and jumped into the air phasing.

The scene that I saw when I made it to the fight was just like a battlefield. The Cullens were easily taking down their newborns. I saw a male about fifty feet away fighting Embry I quickly lunged and ripped one of the bastards legs off as Embry grabbed the other and we quickly disassembled the statue.

I noticed Leah fighting and she was tough, she was right no need to worry about her. I looked to my left and noticed that Emmett Cullen was having a hard time with his newborn, so I went to his aid ripping an arm off quickly Emmett nodding in gratitude.

Soon the fight was over limbs and heads laying everywhere. All of a sudden a newborn came wandering out of the forest intent on the idea of attacking. Leah went after him.

"Leah don't!" Emmett yelled.

I quickly ran and pushed Leah out of the way with my back turned the newborn wrapped its arms around me…SNAP!

I landed hard on the ground in my human form. The pain was unbearable and that was the last thing I remember.

Leah POV

'_Jake No!' _I screamed in thought.

'_Phase now!' _Sam ordered and we quickly did as we were told throwing clothes on quickly running back out towards Jake.

I fell on my knees "Jake, Why did you…I h-had. I felt arms wrap around me and looked up " Bella?"

"It'll be okay Leah" She whispered in my ear " He's tough."

I wrapped my arms around her too "Thank you." I whispered.

"Girls, I hate to bother you but the Volturi will be here soon. Boys take Jacob home and I'll be there as soon as I can.

Jared, Paul, and Sam pickled Jake up and started carrying him through the forest. My tears were falling so hard I couldn't see. When I looked into a future all I saw was black and I couldn't breathe.

"Leah," Quil said softly " Relax please." I couldn't, I could not for the life of me calm down.

I guess I was taking to long because I felt someone take my hand and pull me after them.

When we got to Jake's house I crumpled onto the ground and sobbed I was aware of the eyes on me.

"Leah,Please just calm down." Seth whispered in my ear " he's gonna be okay."

"He's right Leah. He's probably already started healing." Embry stated softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"B-but its m-my f-f-f-fault that he's h-hurt."

"No Leah its not." Quil wrapped his long arms around me "It's not."

I Sat there for God only know how long until Carlisle arrived and I jumped to my feet.

"Come here." Billy told me holding out one of his hands for me. "Thank you for being there for my son, he was so upset before."

"Billy," I looked him in the eyes "He's the one who has been here for me."

He nodded" You've both been good for each other.

"Leah sweetie are you okay?" Emily asked walking up the driveway.

I opened my mouth to say that I was fine but I shook my head instead.

All of sudden screams came from inside the house, Jacob was in pain. The sound made my heart explode he was in so much pain and I couldn't help him.

"What's he doing to him?" Quil asked with a sickly expression on his face,

"I don't know, sounds like he's killing him." Embry looked down at his feet squeezing his eyes shut.

After minutes of torture Carlisle cam out followed by Sam "I am very sorry you had to hear that. Jacob was healing too quickly, so I had to re-break the bones to set them correctly.. I gave him morphine but he will sweat it off soon, I'll be back to set up a drip."

"Thank you for taking care of my boy." Billy told him shaking his hand.

"Your very welcome." He said leaving.

"Leah he's asking for you." Sam told me softly.

Billy nodded and squeezed my hand, I took a deep breath wiped my tears and walked into the house.

"Leah." Jake smiled.

"Jake." The tears started flowing down my cheeks and I tried to wipe them away quickly.

"Leah," He sighed "What's wrong angel?"

"Nothing."

"Come here." he said taking my hand and pulling my against his uninjured side. I looked up at him he was so pale, his hair sticking up in every direction. I was extremely thankful for whoever had covered him in the comforter so I didn't have to see the damage.

"Leah are you okay?" he asked looking me up and down searching for any damage.

"I'm fine. Jake I am so so sorry it's all my fault your hurt."

"Angel," He kissed my forehead "I will always protect you don't you ever apologize to me for that. I will always be your guard wolf."

I laid close to him resting my forehead on his brushing his shaggy hair from his face.

After a while we heard a wolf whistle and in walked the pack squeezing into the small bedroom.

"Jacob and Leah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Paul sang laughing.

"Paul shut up." Jake and I told him and then giggled.

"Good to see your alive man!" Quil told Jake.

"Jake," I kissed his cheek "you go back to sleep, I am going to be right back."

"Don't go."he pouted "Just kick the pack out." We all laughed.

"Nice to now man love you too." Embry said grabbing his heart.

"I have to go take a shower I stink. I need new clothes too, and check in with my mom."

"Alright Angel promise you'll be back?" I nodded "Good."

I turned to the pack " Boys you can stay but only for a little while my wolf needs his sleep."

"Yes ma'm."

"Seth kiddo you did real good today, I am real proud." I told Seth as I was leaving ruffling his hair. "Bye Jake love you." I told him winking.

"Love you too babe."

Jake POV

After Leah left the guys closed in on me.

"Jake you are so whipped, how does it feel?" jared asked with a smirk.

I thought about it for a minute "It feels good…it feels right." We talked for a few more minutes before Sam ordered them leave so I could rest.

I feel asleep quickly and when I woke up noticed an IV in my arm.

"Good Morning Sunshine." Leah greeted standing in my doorway with a tray. She looked beautiful in white jeans, a ruffled yellow blouse and her long black hair pulled away from her face.

"I died and went to heaven you look beautiful."

She blushed "God Carlisle gave you a heavy sedative you've been asleep nearly fifteen hours.

I made a face " I missed a day with you.'

"Hush" She put a perfect finger to my lips " How do you feel today?"

"A little sore. I want to get out of bed."

"Oh no, that's why I made you breakfast in bed…pancakes." She smiled and set the tray up on the bed.

"Thank you angel."

A/N: Can you guys please review I want to know if this story is good or not, especially this chapter it's a bit much.


	6. it just keeps getting better

Jake POV 3 WEEKS LATER

"Jake where are you?" I heard Leah's frantic voice in the hallway. I got up quickly running into her.

"what's wrong Angel ?" I asked her searching for any blood or bruises seeing none only her wearing a beautiful navy dress with a low cut back, very low cut.

"Look at this dress Jake! I have to wear it for Bella's Wedding." she whined. I was happy that her and Bella had become friends, even Alice and her were friends also.

"Leah," I grabbed her kissing down her neck and closing my bedroom. She ripped off my shirt and in return I unzipped her dress while she kissed along my collar-bone. She was standing there in only her bra and underwear " Leah are you sure."

" Yes." She moaned taking her hair out of the ponytail and have it lying against her russett skin. I picked her up carrying her to my bed and setting her down as I unzipped my pants and slid them off.

Our bodies were so close, blending as one it was the greatest experience of my life being with her kissing her.

We lay there wrapped in only a sheet cuddling.

"Leah I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

"That was perfect." I grinned at her.

"It was?" she asked shocked did I do something wrong?

"Yeah it was."

"oh thank god, it was my first time." she told me shyly. I didn't know that I'd figured she had been with Sam when they were together.

"It was my first time too." I told her and she wrapped her arms around me tighter and I wrapped mine tighter around her. We would be together forever and the passion just cemented it.

After a few minutes Leah spoke " Oh No! I promised Alice and Bella that I would only be gone long enough for you to see the dress."

"Well on the bright side I saw the dress, I love that dress."

She giggled "I've got to get back there as much as I would love to stay here all day. Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"I am not letting you leave." I told her holding her to my chest.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked her eyes pleading.

"yeah I will." I smirked "But um I am gonna need a shower too."

"Hmmm you know we can't have two separate showers." She told me.

"Why not?" I asked her playfully.

"Well we've got to conserve water."

"Alright come on." I put my robe on her and wrapped the sheet around me.

When we got to the bathroom I stepped into the shower and turned it on as Leah got in kissing my chest.

"Here Jake bend down so I can get your hair." I did as she told me and felt her fingers massage my scalp the feeling making me moan.

She looked so beautiful her long hair soaking wet laying against her body her russet skin glowing in pleasure.

"Now it's your turn angel." I grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into her hair trying to massage her as well as she had done me. As she stood in front of me her hair soapy I kissed her "You are so beautiful." I told her looking into her dark brown eyes.

When we were finished I grabbed a towel and handed on to Leah and then with another I dried her hair off "Thank you." she told me kissing my hand.

"Jake are you home?" I heard the voice of my dad and it sounded like he was with Charlie. Fuck.

"Jake," Leah giggled "we have to make a fast break for it."

"Alright," I agreed 'But no giggling."

"One…two…three." She whispered. I opened the door slowly peeking my head through the door checking I waved to Leah and we quickly went across the hallway to my room. I started to pull on my clothes and when I was finished noticed that Leah had only threw on her bra and underwear.

"Leah what's wrong?"

"Can I borrow some clothes we might never make it back to the Cullen's house if I put on the dress."

I chuckled "yeah I think you're right.

"I went to my drawer and threw her a t-shirt and then I found a pair of sweatpants I had before I became a werewolf.

"How ridiculous do I look wearing this." She asked me turning.

"You look beautiful as always."

She grabbed the dress and then went over to the window opening it.

"Where are you going?" I asked curious as to why she was climbing out of my bedroom window.

"I don't want Billy asking questions or worse calling my mother.

"Alright I'll be right go ahead and get in the rabbit."

"She went out the window then and I went out my bedroom door closing it until I good do laundry.

"Hi dad, Charlie." I greeted walking into the living room.

"Hi son where you headed."

"Over to the Cullen's Leah's got to talk to the girls about the wedding." I said chuckling as I noticed Charlie's grim face. "Oh come on Charlie Bella's a smart girl."

"I know I just…she's so young. What happened to you being on my side hating Edward."

"That's easy Charlie I fell in love with Leah." I said grinning like a fool.

"Son be back by eleven alright." Billy told me sternly.

"yes sir. I'll be back at eleven, see you later Charlie."

I went out to the car and quickly got in driving off "Leah are you happy?" I suddenly felt the urge to ask her that question I needed to make sure that my imprint was happy…fully satisfied.

She looked at me with a strange look in her eyes " I was just going to ask you the same question but yes Jake I am so happy.I thought no one would ever love me again after Sam, especially not being the only female werewolf." I noticed that she was crying.

"Leah." I tried to comfort her.

"No it's okay I am so happy I found you Jacob Black my imprint.

We drove silently after that each thinking about how much we cared for each other. When we arrived at the Cullen's I noticed an angry Alice on the porch near an amused Bella.

Leah POV

"Uh-oh Alice is so mad. Jake what should I say."

He put his hands up in surrender "No idea but we better get out before she comes and grabs you."

Jake and I grabbed hands and walked up to the porch.

"Leah Clearwater what were you doing?" I blushed a dark red hen Alice and Bella looked me up and down and gave each other a knowing look. " Well come on Leah there is much to talk about, come on Jake Emmett is playing video games join him." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and followed the girls up the stairs and into Edwards bedroom "Edward out!" Alice ordered as she pulled me to the bed and Bella sat next to me.

"alright Hi Leah." He greeted happily.

"Hey Edward." I knew he read my mind because he ran down the stairs screaming "Jacob Black."

"Oh my god Leah you and Jake you…" Bella squealed excitedly bouncing up and down,

"had sex." I nodded "yeah we did." I too squealed and bounced on the bed.

Alice frowned "We can't have you wearing that dress now Leah Jake might attack you during the ceremony." she laughed that tinkling laugh of hers.

"So Leah how was it on a scale of one to ten? Bella asked excitedly.

I grinned "Eleven."

"Oh my god young love." Alice said grinning at me "Oh to be young again." We squealed with laughter.

"Leah I think your weddings gonna be next."

"Bella." I laughed hitting her with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Alice shouted as we jumped around the room hitting each other with pillows.

Jake POV

"Jacob Black." Edward called and Emmett looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked when he came into the living room.

"Don't what me Jake you and Leah…"

"Oh my god you had sex." Emmett chuckled loudly.

I was aware of a huge grin on my face.

Edward laughed "Jacob I don't want to hear those thoughts again." He mockingly scolded.

"Then get out of my head." I told him playfully punching his shoulder.

"So Edwards the only virgin here." Emmett giggled like a little girl.

If vampires could turn red Edward would have been "Shut up Emmett." he growled.

"Jake you ready to go?" Leah asked from the stairs.

"yeah angel I'm ready, bye guys see you around."

"Bye." They both told me staring at each other.

I grabbed Leah's hand and led her outside, I turned her and kissed her on the nose "I heard you giggling with the girls.

"I heard you chuckling with the guys." she grinned.

I was so glad that Leah and I could be together like this actually joke around about telling others that we had sex.


	7. She's What?

Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts. Should Bella become pregnant in this story? You will understand when you read this chapter. Oh and check out my other story he was gone.

Leah POV 2 months later

"Ugh !" I groaned as I hurled into the toilet for the millionth time. I hadn't told Jacob because I knew he would freak out if he knew that I had been sick for two weeks without telling him. I quickly washed my mouth ,brushed my teeth and tried to make myself less pale.

" Leah." I heard Jake call.

"Hey Jake." I kissed his cheek. Instead of smiling like he normally did he put his hand to my forehead.

"Leah you're cold." he said staring at me "You sure you're up to this ?" he asked worry radiating from him.

"yeah babe I'm fine stop worrying."

The Cullen's had invited the pack to dinner seeing as we were on friendly terms with them but Paul, Jared, and Sam refused to go, so it was Quil, Embry, Seth , Jake and I going. I really liked the Cullen's they were nice and treated us well.

"God Leah do you feel alright?" Embry asked quickly touching my forehead before I could stop him "Oh man you're cold."" What she's cold?" Quil asked looking at me like I was a sick puppy.

Jake came and opened the car door for me helping me in.

"Leah you sick?" Seth asked from the backseat sandwiched between Quil and Embry.

"I'm fine, my sleep has been really restless these past few nights." I rubbed my temples I felt so dizzy.

Jake took my hand in his big one "Were telling Carlisle about this." He told me in a way that meant to challenge me too bad I am female werewolf.

"We will not be telling Carlisle anything I am fine."

"Leah a werewolf should never be cold." Embry piped.

"Hey maybe your not a werewolf anymore." Quil chuckled.

I looked out the window "Just shut up." And they did just that not wanting to upset me.

"Leah!" Bella squealed grabbing me and pulling me into a hug "Leah your cold." she said incredulous.

"We know." Jake grumbled wrapping an arm around my waist "But my stubborn little wolf insists she's fine.

"Leah if your sick you should be resting."

"I'm just a little tired."

"You know the boys are outback trying to light the grill and the girls are working why don't you go into Edwards room and take a nap."

"Bella that's really sweet of you but I'm fine."

"Please it'll make me feel better." She and Jacob both gave me puppy dog faces.

Bella followed me up and asked if I needed anything of course I told her that I was alright and for to come get me when the food was ready.

I was suddenly in a pitch black room when I heard a voice

'_Who are you?'_

'_Leah Clearwater who are you?'_

'_Oh me I am fate'_

'_Why is it so dark?' I asked her frightened out of my mind._

'_Oh no you can never see fate my dear child, just know that I have a lot in store for you.' She laughed._

'_No what do you mean? Please!" I screamed into the darkness._

'No!' I screamed awakening in Edwards room. I was breathing heavily what's wrong with me.

"Leah," Bella called walking into the room then she saw me and here face fell "Leah are you okay? What's wrong?" She reached up and pushed my hair from face. " Your freezing!" she took my hand and pulled me out of bed I was so dizzy "Leah can you get down the stairs.

I just nodded and walked towards the stairs that's when I lost at the top step I felt the dizziness. I plunged off the stairs "Ahhhhhh" I screamed and finally landed fast first on the floor …the hardwood floor.

"Leah," Bella rushed to my side "Can you hear me?"

"Bella my head hurts." I told her my eyes clouding with darkness.

"Carlisle!" She screamed "Jake!' she turned her attention back to me "Leah stay with me."

I wanted to but my eyes were so heavy they drooped shut and stayed that way.

'Oh Dear I told you I hated to do that to you but you wouldn't watch the signs.'

I was a little angered at this woman 'okay fate right when can I see you?'

'Never. Listen Leah Clearwater you are strong woman remember that.'

"Wait !" I screamed. When I looked around I saw a lot of eyes on me.

"Leah," Jake sighed "Thank god you're okay." He was sitting in a chair near my bed holding my hand.

"Jake where am I ?" I asked him nervously.

"Your in the hospital." Carlisle spoke for him.

I began to panic "No I-I- I can't be in a hospital I run a higher temperature."

"Leah calm down your temperature is low 97.6." Carlisle told me looking sincerely concerned.

"Carlisle what's wrong with me." I was so scared I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Bella, Seth , Quil, Embry, Edward can you please step outside while I took to Leah and Jacob." He ordered them outside and I watched them give me sad smiles.

Jake squeezed my hand tighter giving me the saddest smile in the world his beautiful face didn't deserve to look this way.

"Leah, Jake I don't know how to tell you this but you're having a baby.

I gasped and Jacob's face turned into an "O". We both just stared at him "I ran some blood tests and they all show positive you two are going to be pregnant."

I suddenly started to sob the only thing that I could think was that Jacob was going to leave me he had just had his seventeenth birthday a month ago I was eighteen."

"Carlisle," Jacob started slowly "Can I have some time alone with Leah." I watched as Carlisle walked out the door slowly. " Angel look at me please." He told me in a whisper.

"Jake I am so so so sorry."

He looked at me surprised "Leah why are apologizing?" he asked me.

"You're not angry." I wiped my tears trying to relax.

"Leah I love you. I want to be yours forever and yeah were young but we'll be this way as long as we phase," he kissed me forehead and kept his against mine "Leah we're having a baby." He grinned.

"A baby." I smiled. Jake and I were having a baby I should have known the puking, the strange dreams it all fit.

"Jake, How long was I out?"

"About six hours, six of the longest hours of my life. You can't ever do that to me again Angel."

"I promise I'll never leave you our little baby." I said touching my stomach.

Carlisle poked his head into the room "Can I come?"

I smiled at him "Yes."

"Are we happy?" He asked looking between Jake and I.

"No Carlisle we're ecstatic."

Carlisle came closer "I want to talk to you both but some people out there are starting to get restless. Can I let them in to see you?"

"Of course bring them in." I grinned.

"Leah!" everyone came running into the room.

"Mom." I smiled widely at my mother.

"Leah," Bella cried looking at me "I'm sorry I knew you were dizzy I should have…"

I cut her off "Bella you have no reason to apologize to me I'm okay or at least I will be.

"What do you mean will be?" Seth asked glancing from to Jacob,

I nodded at Jake to tell them "Leah's having a baby." He squealed and you know what happened nothing it was so quiet that crickets were chirping.

I burst into tears at this and Jake rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Leah honey I'm happy." I'm happy for you sweetie just surprised that's all."

"Yeah me too." Chorused throughout the room. Esme was grinning I knew she had always wanted to be a mother.

"Oh Darling." She cooed "I am so happy for the both of you."

I grinned widely "Thank you."

"Okay since we're all in the room together I have a few things to say." Carlisle told us "Leah and Jacob are both werewolves we all know this so inevitably there children will be wolves…"

Carlisle was cut off by Embry, Seth , and Quil woo-hooing they stopped and turned red when we all glared at them anyway "Anyways I am concerned for Leah's safety having two wolf parents is going to make this baby incredibly strong." He paused and I looked at everyone's faces they all looked so worried "I think it would be in Leah's and the babies best interest if she and Jake came to live in our home so I could monitor the situation."

"You can't take Leah away from us ." Quil pouted.

"Yeah." Embry agreed "Or Jake."

"Boys," my mother scolded "if it is in the best interest of my daughter and grandchild that is what we will do. They looked terrified to death and nodded.

"Oh no not Jacob!" Edward moaned "Leah your fine." he smiled at me.

"Oh Sue feel free to visit everyday." Esme smiled.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle for taking care of my baby like this."

"You are more than welcome Jacob and Leah have become a part of our family."

"Jake babe you better go talk to your dad I'll be fine my mom can take you."

"You sure Angel?" He asked very hesitant about leaving me.

"Yeah I need my clothes and Mr. Pinkly."

"Leah," Bella snickered "Who is Mr. Pinkly?"

"My teddy bear and shut up it calms me down.

"Well then come on Jake boys were leaving sweetie we'll bring your stuff to the Cullen's alright."

"Okay bye Mom." I told her as she kissed my cheek.

I was left with Edward, Bella , and Esme Carlisle had patients to tend to.

"Esme are you sure this is alright?" I asked her not wanting to impose on their lives.

"Oh yes sweetheart I am under one conditon…you let me babysit every now and then."

"Of course." I hugged her.

"Oh my god Leah a baby and me a husband." She laughed as Edward kissed her neck.

" I don't even remember growing up." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

I stood up feeling sore note to self: Don't try to walk downstairs. Edward chuckled at my thoughts "I agree no stairs." I went into the small bathroom and changed out of the hospital gown and into the clothes I had been wearing early. I looked into the mirror and I looked awful my hair was sticking up every which way and was snarled and my cheek bone was bruised from where I had hit it on the floor. "You're having a baby Leah." I spoke into the mirror " Jakes baby."


	8. life with the Cullens

Jake POV

Oh my god were having a baby ,a little baby. I was happy I loved Leah more than anything and know we were linking ourselves together forever.

"What do you think Sam's going to think?" Seth asked from the backseat.

"Who cares what that boy thinks he broke your sisters heart." Sue snapped not turning away from the road.

"Hey guys were going to be uncles." Embry chuckled , leave it to him to lighten the mood.

"Jacob's going to be a daddy." Quil laughed with him. My smile wouldn't falter because know I got to make Leah my wife.

When we got back to LaPush Quil and Embry went home while Seth and Sue came with me to tell my dad and sister Rachel. Rachel had just come home about two weeks ago, it was supposed to be a short trip until Paul imprinted on her.

"Jake is that you?" Billy asked from the kitchen "Didn't think you'd be home so early."

We walked into the kitchen "Hey Dad, Rachel, Paul."

"Hey Jake what's going on little bro." Rachel asked looking at me strangely.

"Um I have an announcement to make." I told them gulping "Um Leah's having a baby." I blurted out.

"Oh my god a baby." Rachel jumped up and hugged me "My babies having a baby." She clapped jumping up and down.

"Oh little Jakey is having a baby." Paul smirked clapping my back.

My dad still hadn't said anything but held his hands out for me "I thought I told you to be safe." he chuckled as he hugged me.

"How is Leah though Sue?" Rachel asked.

"Um she's doing alright but her and Jake have to go stay with the Cullen's."

"What, Why?" Billy asked looking from me to Sue.

"Well the baby has two wolf parents and Carlisle says that the baby is going to be very strong so for the safety of Leah…"

"Alright but I am visiting everyday." Rachel pouted hugging Paul.

"You won't be along on that Rach." I told her.

I grabbed all of my clothes and all of my bathroom supplies and headed out to say goodbye.

"Bye Jakey." Rachel pulled me into a tight hug "We're going to come see you tomorrow okay. I love you kiddo"

"Bye Rachel love you too. Bye Paul."

When I went to my father he held out a large book "I talked to the elders Jake were going to look into this alright." He pulled me into a binding hug "I love you." He kissed my forehead something he hadn't done in a long time "Call me tonight we are going to have a pack meeting tonight. Now get out of here.

When Sue had finally rounded up everything that Leah would need we headed back to the Cullen home.

"Oh hello." Esme greeted as she opened the door with her warm smile "Leah's in the living room with Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella everyone else went hunting."

"Um Esme should I take the stuff upstairs or…"

"Oh no dear Alice doesn't know anything and when she gets home their will be some remodeling."

I chuckled and Walked into the living room "Hey Angel."

"Jacob." She smiled she looked better she looked beautiful in sweat pants and a sweatshirt her hair pulled back.

"Well look what we have here," Emmett grinned "daddy's back."

I sat down and wrapped my arms around my beautiful girl.

"Leah," Sue said walking into the room "look what I've got for you." She held out the old ratty patch teddy bear.

"Mr. Pinkly!" She squealed holding out her arms towards the bear ignoring all of the laughter.

"Leah sweetie," Sue kissed her forehead "I'll see you tomorrow I've got to get ready to…" She cut herself off "Make dinner for Billy and Rachel."

"Alright Mom love you." She grinned.

"I love you too." She turned to me "I love you to Jacob."

"Love you Sue."

When she left I noticed everyone staring at Leah.

"Stop staring at her." I growled.

"Oh sorry Jake." Rosalie spoke softly "I've never been around a pregnant woman."

"Jake, Leah when's the wedding going to be." Bella's smile was wide.

"Oh crap Jake!" Leah moaned "We can't stay here." she started to get up and I pulled her onto my lap.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked confused.

"We can't stay in a house with a new born vampire."

"She's right," Rosalie said looking at Leah "We can't hurt the baby."

Bella looked incredibly sad " I won't be changing anytime soon."

"Bella are you sure?" Leah asked her eyes wide.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it actually I am not ready I think I'll wait till I am twenty-five."

I smiled Bella was going to stay human for a little longer "Gosh Bella I thought that you were stubborn."

She shrugged "Edward convinced me."

We all talked for a while until Alice barged in "What are you two doing here?" she asked Leah and I.

"Should we tell her ?" Leah smiled evily.

"I don't think so." Rosalie grinned.

"Yeah don't do tell her ."Bella giggled sliding onto Edward's lap.

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest "Someone better tell me!" She growled as Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright we'll tell you." I grinned "Leah and I are having a baby."

She jumped up and down "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed excitedly running over to us and wrapping us in a hug. "We've got things to buy so much." She chirped excitedly.

"Alice relax we have seven months for that." I groaned.

"We have to go shopping tomorrow Leah you'll need new clothes. Ahhhh!" I am so excited.

I looked at Jasper "Help me out here calm your wife down."

He grinned "Come on Alice calm your self."

She sat down on the couch still bouncing "Alice!" we screamed.

Later when we were lying in bed that night I held Leah close to me. "Angel?"

"Yeah?" She asked pulling her head away from my chest."

"Do you feel uncomfortable in here, its kinda strange sleeping in Edwards bedroom."

"Yeah," she mumbled "there going to get us a bed in the morning."

"Alright sleep angel." I whispered into her ear before drifting off to sleep."

Leah POV

I woke feeling extremely hungry Jake was still asleep so I wrapped the sheets around and kissed his forehead. I walked into the kitchen and saw the whole Cullen clan including Bella sitting there.

"Oh good morning Leah." Esme greeted happily "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am starving." Everybody laughed and I sat down next to Bella when I noticed Alice staring at me "what Alice?" I asked her.

"We need to go shopping to day of course all the girls."

"Alice!" I moaned.

"Don't Alice me Leah you'll need some could pajamas a robe…"

"Alright Alice only for like two hours though."

"Fine." She pouted.

"Leah how are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked.

"Besides from having to go shopping pretty good."

"Take an easy with her Alice." He told her "I've got to be getting to work goodbye everyone."

"Bye." We all chorused.

Esme brought me out an omlete and when she sat it down in front of me I felt nauseous.

"Leah you okay?" Edward asked looking me in the eyes clearly having read my thoughts.

"Oh I think I gonna…" I clapped my hand over my mouth and ran as quickly as I could to the downstairs and vomited in the toilet.

"Leah you okay?" Bella asked pushing my hair back.

I laid back against the wall rubbing my eyes "Yeah, Yeah I'm okay."

"You sure Lee?"

I rubbed my stomach "Yeah this baby is going to give me a run for my money." Alice walked in then and crouched down beside me putting her cool hand to my forehead.

"Just a little morning sickness Carlisle told us."

"Yeah I know. I'm good now."

Bella and Alice both looked at each other unsure. "Maybe you should go back to bed Jake is still sleeping and the pack is coming later." Bella suggested huh cuddling did sound good but I wanted Jake to sleep.

I shook my head " Nope Alice we've got big shopping to do."

"If your sure." She looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm good as long as that omelet is gone I'm fine."

"Yeah Esme threw it away right after you ran in here."

"Alright," I held out my hand "help me up."

"Are you going to tell Jake we're leaving?" Bella asked me as we walked to the door.

I shook my head "I want him to sleep Esme can tell him right?"

They both nodded and we headed out with Rosalie to shop.

"Leah What do you think?" Alice asked holding up a pair of nrvy blue silk pajamas.

"Wow Alice those are beautiful but they'll need to be bigger so I can wear them in a few months."

She looked at me like I had three eyes "Oh you need these for now."

"Alice!" I moaned I am not just going to allow you to buy me a punch of stuff."

"Good luck with that." Rosalie giggled.

"Yeah," Bella put her hand on my shoulder "Alice always gets her way."

"We will need to get you some cut velour outfits especially one for tonight."

"Tonight," I raised an eyebrow "For the pack meeting."

She nodded "Leah you'll look so cute in a hot pink one eek!"

She squealed and ran to the other side of the store."Let's sit down." Bella pointed to the couch on the side of the store.

"So, what do you want a girl or a boy?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled "Either I think Jake will want a boy though you know his eldest being a son."

"What Leah you're already thinking about having more than one?" Bella asked eyes wide.

"Yeah I mean I don't know." I blushed.

Thankfully Alice came out of the store with about ten bags oh my god what did she buy me? "Come on Edward called the pack will be over in an hour."

"Jake!" I practically screamed when I walked through the door and regretted it he came running to the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantic looking at my stomach. It was strange how fast out parental instincts had kicked in and how much we both loved the baby already.

"Nothing," I wrapped my arms around him "I just wanted to see you."

"Angel," He kissed me deeply sending a shiver down my spine "I missed you too."

"Come on Leah its time to get ready." Alice pulled my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

I spun around in front of the mirror and I guess I looked pretty I was hearing a hot pink juicy couture track suit, Alice had French braided my hair and did my makeup.

"You look beautiful." Alice cooed "Just like a little mommy."

"Thanks Alice."

"Wow Angel you look beautiful." Jake smiled as I walked down the stairs.

"So do you." And he did his jeans made his ass look too good.

"Aw aren't they the cutest little couple Rose?" Emmett grinned giving Jake a noogie

"Yes." Rosalie wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Um Jake is Sam coming tonight?" I asked softly. The pack was do here any minute and I did not want to see Sam I know that he would want to say something to me.

"Well yeah but if he says one word sideways I'll kick his ass out."

"Yeah he want say anything." Emmett told me cracking his knuckles.

"Thanks guys and I guess Edward can read his thoughts so he can tell him to shut his face." They all laughed.

"Leah what's gotten into you?" Jake asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

Ding dong the doorbell rang and I let out a breath how was this going to go they knew I was pregnant what would Sam think?


	9. Will you be my girl always

Leah POV

"Leah hot mama." Jared said smiling he always was happy though especially after he imprinted.

"Thanks Jared." I blushed as I hugged him.

"Leah." Sam nodded curtly "Jake." He was not happy that much was clear. He had some serious problems he imprinted on Emily and I wasn't the one that broke my heart not the other way around he had no right to treat me this way.

We all stood there awkwardly " Can I talk to Sam alone?" I asked. When everyone cleared out I turned to him.

"You Have no right to be jealous Sam." I growled to the amazement of everyone in the room "If memory serves you're the one that left me with the broken heart. You're mad you don't want me to be happy, what I don't deserve I am supposed to die alone." I felt the tears coming down my face

Sam just looked at me looking in shock "Do you think its easy for me what I've done to you? You know I loved you I still to Leah just…"

"Not as much as her. I understand that Sam, I love Jake more than anything but I just don't understand why you can't be happy for me."

He took a step forward to me "Maybe because you were my first love or maybe because if we weren't werewolves I know we'd be together, you know its true."

"Believe what you want Sam?"

"Leah I'll try to behave the best I can alright? Now lets go eat."

I walked slowly out to the yard and sat between Jake and Quil.

"So," Seth rubbed his hands together " We've got a surprise for the two of you."

I looked at Jake warily "Seth you better tell us," Jake told him "You're making your pregnant sister very anxious.

"I want to tell I want to tell." Quil and Embry started bouncing up and down.

"Were building you a house." Jared blurted out.

"Jared!" Quil an Embry screamed at him.

I was shocked they were going to build us a house.

I got up and held my arms out "come here." I hugged each and everyone one of them " Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." Jake gave me a kiss and hugged the boys too.

"So where do you plan on putting this?" Jake asked them.

"Nope you didn't get to know anything." Paul taunted.

"Oh no please tell me you aren't going to build a horrid house." I groaned.

"Actually," Seth took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it "I think were going to build your dream house."

I lunged on top of him " How do you still have that I drew that for art class in seventh grade." The picture was of a house a little white house with navy shudders and a huge wooden door.

"Leah it's beautiful." Jake grinned "But guys I want to help come on its going to be where me, my wife and our baby are going to live."

Everyone stood there stock still frozen and Jacob blushed deeply.

"Do you guys even know how to build house." I asked them trying to get the attention off Jake.

"Kinda anyway the Cullen's are going to help us." Quil grinned.

"I love you guys so much." I told the pack. At first I hadn't gotten along with the boys, I thought that they were just big macho jerks, but now I couldn't imagine my life without these boys.

"Leah don't cry." Seth told me wrapping me in a hug "We love you too." And for the second time that night we had a giant group hug."

One week later Jake POV the wedding

"Oh thank god the dress still fits." Leah said spinning around in her bridesmaid dress.

"Angel you look beautiful." I told her trying to tie my tie.

"Here let me help you with that." She took the tie and did it for me.

"Thank you Leah." I knelt down and rubbed her stomach "You've got such a good mama."

"Jake do you think my hair looks okay?"

"baby," I kissed her chin "You are a beautiful girl, you're glowing."

I watched as my beautiful girl walked down the aisle grinning as big as she could.

"My lady may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" I bowed to Leah at the reception.

"Yes." She curtsied as I took her hand and held her tight marveling in what I had. Leah was the most beautiful girl she was smart and strong willed and that is why I loved her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as we swayed to the music.

"How much I love you and how happy I am that I'll be with you forever. "

"Forever." She agreed.

As Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon I carried a very tired Leah up to our room.

"Goodnight baby." she mumbled

"Goodnight Angel."

I left her to talk to Alice finding her in the backyard looking up at the sky with Jasper at her side. "Hey Alice can I ask you a favor?"

I asked sitting down next to her.

"Anything what's up?"

"Jasper can you relax me for a minute?"

He smirked "Certainly." I felt the relaxation waves calm me down.

"I want to ask Leah to marry me tomorrow night."

Alice was grinning "You need my help with what the ring?"

I looked down at the ground "No I-I can't afford a ring right now."

Jasper looked at me strangely "Do you know how many engagement rings we have here not doing anything."

"Oh no I couldn't." I shook my head as my cheeks burned.

I was suddenly pulled up and dragged inside the house " Guys!"

Alice whispered because she didn't want to wake up Leah "Jake's going to propose to Leah tomorrow night."

Esme was grinning and she pulled me into a hug.

Emmett laughed "Rose isn't that cute puppy love." He chuckled.

"Shut up Emmett I think its cute." She also hugged me.

"Anyways Jake doesn't have the money for a ring." She said ignoring my glare.

"Jake son we have a lot of rings Esme must have six or seven from all the times I've proposed."

Esme laughed her tinkling laugh "One moment I'll go get them." She was of course back in a flash.

"Wow Esme these are beautiful I can't."

"Of course you can I won't wear these rings again and they're just sitting in a jewelry box."

I smiled at her "Did anyone ever tell you that you are the sweetest woman in the world this baby is going to always want to come over here."

If vampires could sob I swear she would've but she just pulled me into a hug again.

"Jake stop making my mother cry." Emmett told me.

"I think that Leah will love this ring." I picked the most beautiful ring I had ever seen it was white and the diamond was a flower with eight petals it was gorgeous.

"Good choice Jake I remember buying that ring." Carlisle said turning to his wife and kissing her softly.

"So how do you plan on asking her to marry you?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Well I was thinking of making a huge heart with tea candles in the back yard and having the ring tied to the tree and asking her if she sees something."

"Oh that's so cute." Alice squealed "I think you should take her to dinner tomorrow night so I can set everything up."

"Can you believe Carlisle your family just gained two werewolves and a baby." I laughed who would have ever thought this would happen to me.

Leah POV

"That dinner was great Jake thanks."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and then whispered in my ear "I have something to show you." He took my hand and we walked to the backyard, I gasped when I saw a giant heart formed out of candles.

"Jake?" I asked confused.

"Do you see that ?" he asked pointing at tree in the center of the heart.

I squinted but couldn't see anything "No."

He pulled me towards the tree and he untied something form it as he got down on one knee "Leash Clearwater I love you more than the moon, the sun, the air…the world would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I started to cry "Of course." I whispered "I love you so much babe."

He slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger "Jake its so beautiful."

"Just like my girl and that reminds even when were husband will you still be my girl."

"Always." I whispered kissing him deeply "Always, always, Always."

"Leah do you want to go upstairs." he asked holding me to his chest.

"Absolutely."

We got to the room and were quickly out of her clothes Jake kissing my stomach as I kissed his neck this was my life now the best life I could've ever imagined.

Jake POV two months later Leah's four months

"Are you nervous?" Quil asked standing next to me as I was standing at the alter.

"Are you kidding, I've been waiting for this my entire life."

My heart started to flutter as the girls walked out and then my beautiful girl Leah walked out with Seth. She looked drop dead gorgeous the contrast between the stark white dress and russet skin was astounding. She looked like a princess.

Leah, I take you to be my wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new.

Jake, I take you to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful wife, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."I kissed Leah softly rubbing my thumb over her cheek.

"Jake we are married." She exclaimed as we were dancing that night it was the perfect moment of my life one that I would surely never forget Leah would be with me for the rest of my life forever."


	10. I need you don't leave me

Jake POV 7 months Pregnant

I was downstairs watching TV with all of the Cullen's when I hear a terrible scream coming from upstairs I ran as fast as I could as did everybody else.

"Leah." I screamed when I saw her she was covered in blood and hunched over.

"Alice get Jasper out !" Carlisle screamed as I picked up my wife and cradled her to my chest

"Jacob we have to get her to the hospital."

As we were in the car I held Leah close to me whispering in hear telling her that she and the baby would be okay that I loved her more than anything.

Flashback Christmas

"Jake just think about next Christmas were going to have a little boy or girl and be in our dream house."

"I know and speaking of the house it looks good Leah I told them that you wanted to paint the nursery.

"Yeah most definitely for a boy I want to do wolves his daddy and uncles and for a girl butterflies and flowers."

I kissed her "Your so adorable."

"So are you." I picked her up and cradled her to my chest and just held her kissing her and hugging her.

Present

"We need a gurney now." Carlisle ordered when we ran into the hospital.

"Carlisle?" I whispered more afraid then I had ever been in my life.

When nurses came with a gurney I put Leah down and kissed her forehead. And I watched as they wheeled my wife away for an emergency surgery.

I crumpled to the floor I didn't care who saw me or what people thought my baby and wife were in serious trouble and I didn't know why or if I could have helped.

"Jake?" Bella whispered sitting next to me and putting her head on my shoulder "She's a strong girl she's not going to give up with out a fight."

"I-I need to call Sue and Billy." I wiped my tears though the attempt was futile.

"It's okay Edward is doing it now."

"Come on," She said standing up and taking my hand "lets go sit in the waiting room."

I let her lead me in to where the whole Cullen family was sitting

"Jake." Esme held out her arms to me and I went to her letting her hold me and whisper encouraging words to me.

"Jake." Seth came running into the room and when he saw the look on my face he backed away "No! No! No!" He shouted.

"Jake," Sue had tears streaming down her face "What happened to my baby."

"I don't know." I sobbed reaching for her "Where's my dad?" I asked looking frantically for my father.

"He's on his way with Charlie."

My cries wouldn't stop I didn't care if they did I felt a lot of eyes on me but I surely didn't care.

"Dad." I ran over to where he was rolling himself in and knelt by his wheelchair my dad took my hand and held it as I cried.

"Jacob." Carlisle spoke "You have a beautiful baby boy." He didn't smile though and I was practically shaking 'please don't say she's…' I thought and looked to see Edward with a sick expression after hearing my thoughts.

"Jake the baby was ready as I said he was strong so he's fine." he paused and took a deep breath "Jake there is no easy way to say this but Leah's placenta ruptured and she lost so much blood because she hemorrhaged she's in a coma."

"What Carlisle I…"

"Jake were giving her blood transfusions however if her blood doesn't clot…"

I cut him off "I need to see Leah and I need my son."

"Alright Jake I'll take you to Leah's room but I don't think the baby should go in."

I would've argued with him but I didn't have it in me I just needed my wife…my girl.

As we walked into the cold room I saw my beautiful Leah laying unconscious in the hospital bed. Her face was so pale and she looked so small not like the woman I had seen this morning.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes and then I'll bring in Seth and Sue, oh and here is Leah's ring." he told me handing me the small bag that held my wife's wedding ring. He patted my shoulder and then left out the door.

"Hey baby girl." I whispered pushing a chair near her bedside and grabbing her hand putting her ring back on. "Leah you did great today we have a beautiful little boy Carlisle says." I brushed her hair from her forehead "I need you Leah please come back to me we are supposed to be together forever I need you." I kissed her forehead. I sat there rubbing small circles on her hand and kissing her fingers.

"Jake," Sue poked her head in the room looking at her daughter "Do you mind if Seth and I sit with Leah for a while."

"No I-I-I need to see my son." I told her as she gave me hug and Seth grabbed my shoulder gripping it tightly.

I walked into the hall and saw the saddened expression on each and everyone of their faces. "Carlisle I want to hold my son?"

"Come with me Jacob."

I followed him into the nursery as he took my baby in his arms and handed him to me.

"Hi buddy I am your daddy." I kissed his forehead. He was a beautiful baby with same deep earnest eyes of his mother. He was mine…my little man and we didn't even have a name for him.

"I love you little guy you and your mama are my whole world." the little baby grabbed my finger tightly and looked up at me.

"Carlisle, Leah needs to see him to know that he's okay please."

He sighed and looked me in the eyes "Yes Jake I'll let you take the baby to her but only because I think of you as my son."

I went back to Leah's room with our son in my arms "Jake," Quil looked at the baby in my arms "he's beautiful."

"Thanks Quil."

"Look Leah this is your baby…our baby." I held him as sat down next to her bed "He's perfect he's healthy."

We all stared at Leah hoping to get her to open her beautiful eyes.

"Jake can I hold him?" Seth asked.

I nodded looking down at my son and then looking at my unconscious wife. "Here." I handed him to Seth and he looked happily at his uncle.

"Bro Leah is the strongest girl I know she'll be okay." Paul told me as the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back." I told them all walking out of the room and heading to the hospital chapel. I sat in one of the pews and prayed something I hadn't done since I was seven after my mother had died. "God I know that I haven't gone to church since my mother died but I need my wife, she's all I have my son needs his mother just please, please, let her wake up and be there for me.

Leah POV

"Hello?" I was in the dark room again alone "Is anybody out there?"

"Lee bee is that you."

"Daddy?"

I noticed now that the room was white and there was my father the wrinkles gone from his features he was at peace. He grabbed me in a hug and twirled me around. "Baby." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh no Dad I'm not dead am I."

"Well no but you are in a coma."

"A coma?" The memories all came rushing back to me the blood Jake telling me to hold on.

"Yeah babe you're here so I can show you how much Jake truly cares about you."

"But Dad I know how much Jake loves me." I told him frowning.

"Leah don't lie to your father I know the doubts you have every night in your dreams, of Jake leaving like Sam did."

I looked down at my feet "But I do love him, more than anyone."

"Leah just let me show you what would happen to Jake if you were gone."

I was suddenly transformed to the hospital.

"Jake I am so sorry, so so so sorry." Carlisle whispered.

Jake looked like a frightened animal shaking and backing away I watched as Embry took a step forward "Jake." He whispered hands outstretched to comfort his best friend.

Suddenly Jake was punching Embry' chest sobbing "No she can't be gone, we had plans," I watched terrified as Jake slid to the floor and laid done sobbing uncontrollably "She can't be gone we were supposed to be together forever…forever."

I cried "Daddy please just take me back please."

"There's more to see." he told me as the scene again changed.

"Dad are you sure, I don't want you to be alone." said a boy who I recognized immediately as our son he was beautiful.

"Yes I am sure its not everyday that a mans son gets into Harvard." Jake smiled ands ruffled our sons hair.

" But dad I love you so much more and I can get a fine education at the University of Washington." Jacob had clearly raised this boy well he loved his father that much that he would give away Harvard for him.

"You're going," Jake told him "Your mother would have been so proud." He wiped a tear from his face.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Our son asked.

" More then this world, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it." He told our son as they both hugged and cried.

I cried for the son I hadn't got the opportunity to meet, I cried for the man who had loved me with all of his heart that he hadn't moved on.

"Leah do you see now how much Jake loves you."

I sniffled "Yes please send me back Daddy."

"I will," He kissed my head and hugged me "You'll have a beautiful life Leah." He let me go and I watched as he floated up to heaven finally going home.

I woke up to a cold room and noticed so many eyes on me I blinked again.

"Leah." Jake came over to me grabbing my hand and brushing my hair back from my face "Can you hear me?"

I looked around frantically my father said my son was fine "Where is he?" I asked my voice raspy.

"I'll get him okay?" He asked kissing my hand before heading out the door.

"Leah baby how do you feel?" My mother asked touching my cheek.

"Okay I guess, but I am so tired. Does that make sense, how long was I asleep?"

"You've been out three days." Bella told me standing at the foot of my bed.

"Three days whoa I didn't think it was that long why didn't dad tell me it was that long?" I mumbled to myself and noticed everyone staring at me.

"Leah are you okay?" Seth asked worriedly stepping next to Bella.

"Oh yeah Dad just he needed to show me stuff you know so he could go to heaven."

My mother was close to tears "You spoke to your father." I nodded and she pulled me close to her.

"Leah I want you to meet our son." Jake said walking into the room holding the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

"Were going to give you guys some space while I tell Carlisle you are awake." My mother said ushering Bella and Seth out of the room.

"Jake he's so beautiful." I whispered. I watched as Jake climbed onto the bed next to me and wrapped his shoulder around me as I leaned against him looking at the baby.

I was to weak to hold him on my own so Jake put an arm around my baby. "Hi little guy I am you're mama." I told him touching his soft raven black hair.

"Leah," Jake leaned down and kissed my cheek "You don't know how I felt when I thought I nearly lost you…You can't ever do that to me again.

"I promise." I told him rubbing his arm soothingly "Now we have to find a name for our little boy." I smiled.

"Hmmmm what about Harry?" He asked "After your father."

"I shook my head "Harry Black no I think I'll leave that to Seth."

Jake chuckled "I've always liked the name Kyle."

"Kyle." I repeated "I like it Kyle and Jake Black."

"I love you angel." He told me hugging me again as if he were afraid I would blow away if he let me go.

" I heard someone was awake." Carlisle said walking into the room with a bottle for Kyle. Jake took Kyle and rubbed his back as he cried for me as Jake cradled him and offered him his bottle.

"Thank you for delivering Kyle." I told Carlisle.

"Kyle I think the name suits him perfectly. How are you my dear?"

"My stomach hurts and I can feel the stitches." I told him rubbing my abdomen absentmindedly.

"That's to be expected can I check out your stitches." He looked them over quickly "They look good, now we don't know when or if you will start healing like you used to so for now I say I want you to stay here for another two days.

I smiled "Okay Carlisle, is Esme here."

He nodded "Yes she has been extremely worried about you, I'll send her in but then you need your rest."

I nodded "Yes sir." I turned to Jake "Bring my baby back here." He helped me once again hold our son as I fed him his bottle.

"Leah," Esme grinned "Oh we were so worried about you."

"Esme doesn't he look just like Jake." I asked looking down at the gorgeous boy in my arms.

"I think he looks like a perfect mixture of my two favorite wolves."

"Thank you so much." I grinned and then yawned deeply the exhaustion trying to cover me.

"Sweetie rest I need to help the boys finish the house." She swiftly pecked my cheek and rubbed Jake's back then left the room.

"Sleep Angel we aren't going anywhere well be right here when you wake up ." He said.

"I love you." I told him before slipping off into sleep with my husband and son.


	11. That's my little guy

**Leah POV**

"**Good morning Angel." Jake said kissing my lips softly. I was slightly disoriented and confused.**

"**Where's Kyle?" I asked looking around for him.**

"**You see that guys, my wife already forgot about me." Jake fake pouted. The pack laughed.**

"**Well there is a new man in her life." Paul grinned holding my baby.**

"**Shut up, Jake I love you I just already missed three days without my boy."**

"**Ewe there being all lovey-dovey." Quil made a disgusted face.**

"**What you didn't miss me?" I asked fluttering my eyelids and jutting my lip out.**

"**Are you kidding you made all of these strong men cry, if you ever do that again Leah Black…" Embry threatened.**

"**I know, I know next time I have a baby I'll make sure to do it naturally." **

**Their eyes grew wide "Leah please don't think about having a baby just yet." Seth pleaded his eyes glassy.**

"**Seth," I held out my arms for him and he rushed into them " I'm so sorry I scared you, I love you and Jake already told me I can't leave any of you for the rest of eternity."**

"**I love you Leah." He whispered in my ear.**

" **So, how's my house coming?" I asked worriedly.**

"**It's done." Jared said with finality.**

"**Done? Like furniture and everything."**

"**Done!" They all practically screamed at me.**

"**Can I see my baby now Paul?"**

**He handed him to Jake and Jake cooed to the baby "Are you strong enough to hold him."**

"**Yeah I am." He placed my baby in my arms and I felt his little heartbeat beating strong, this was my life now.**

**Jake POV**

"**Welcome home Leah." I told her pulling into the driveway of our house.**

"**Jake its so beautiful." She cried clinging onto me and kissing my lips softly.**

"**Come on." I opened her room and she grabbed Kyle in her arms she was still incredibly weak and Carlisle's rules were straight to bed for a week.**

"**Oh my god." She cried opening the door .**

**The house was incredibly beautiful it was everything that she had ever wanted.**

"**Jake," She kissed me "It's so beautiful."**

"**Is it what you wanted?" I asked brushing my hand against her cheek.**

"**Everything." She replied looking down at Kyle.**

"**Let's take you upstairs ." I said taking her hand and leading her up to the second story.**

"**Jake this house is huge!" She exclaimed seeing that one door was far to the right and the other three bedrooms were at the left.**

"**You said you would want more babies."**

"**I do." she whispered holding me tightly.**

"**Lets put the little guy for a nap." I told her taking Kyle and leading her into her room where I had put a bassinette for our son.**

"**Oh Jake its great." She smiled seeing the large king sized bed and sitting area with a couch, two chairs, and a plasma screen T.V. When I laid our son down she kissed his forehead and quickly got into the bed.**

"**Night Jake love you she mumbled."**

"**Night Angel love you."**

**Leah POV**

**I woke up in the morning smelling someone cooking and a lot of people in the house. I got up and put on my robe walking slowly down the stairs.**

"**Leah aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I saw Emmett sitting on the couch playing some video game with Quil and Embry.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be like at home or something?" I asked back.**

"**Whoa your still just as feisty as before." He chuckled.**

**I left them and walked into the kitchen seeing Bella cradling Kyle while Edward was trying to help Jake cook.**

"**Good Morning." I told Jake wrapping my arms around his waist." Oh no back to bed Mrs. Black." he picked me up bride style "Bella can come up with you." **

"**Jake I am fine." I told him while he carried me up the stairs.**

"**Leah," He said putting me back in bed " I am not taking any chances. You had major surgery. You were in a coma. Carlisle says one week in bed that's what you get." he kissed me on the lips as **

**Bella came in.**

"**He's so cute." Bella squealed passing my baby to me.**

"**Does it make you want to have kids ?" I asked sincerely.**

"**Honestly I'd love to have little babies with Edward but that is not going to happen, and I love Edward more than anything."**

"**I am happy for you." I grinned as Kyle looked up at me.**

"**Look at you gorgeous baby gorgeous husband you've got it all and you deserve it." **

"**I know I am so blessed." I sighed "Esme will be so excited next January 23rd**** when its Kyle's first birthday."**

"**Um Leah were not going to be around much longer." Bella told me looking down and playing with the comforter.**

"**What… no you can't get changed yet Bella were best friends I mean how am I, who am I."**

**Bella rubbed my arm "Relax will you, you're supposed to be resting. I am getting older everyday and the Cullen's have to move on soon Carlisle can't pass for thirty-seven as it is how is he to pass for thirty-eight."**

**I noticed a lone tear stream down my face "I know I hate them, but now they are family and I don't want them to go."**

"**I no you don't but we can talk on the phone everyday and you'll be so busy with Jake and Kyle."**

"**Yeah," I sniffled wiping my eyes with my rob sleeve and picking up Kyle with difficulty and putting him in the bassinette. **

**I laid down on my back as Bella did the same we just laid there not having to say anything.**

'**Hey guys what's up?" Seth asked us shrugging and running over and getting in the bed with us the three of us just laid there hands behind our heads thinking.**

"**Hey guys," Paul's face fell "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing." I told him "Climb in." This was like something out of a sitcom there were four of us in the bed and there was room for another four more.**

"**Hey Leah Jake says…" Quil and Embry walked into the room looking at us and then at each other and then climbing into the bed too.**

"**Goodnight." Seth mumbled.**

"**Night." We all replied drowsily.**

**When I woke up I saw Bella, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Paul all sleeping peacefully. I looked over and Saw that Kyle was looking around with wide eyes. I sat up and felt my stitches pull "Damn!" I shouted before I realized it.**

"**What what's wrong ?" Paul asked pulling himself up and looking at me.**

"**Nothing," my voice shook a little just tugged a few stitches.**

"**I think we need to get up." Bella groaned sitting up and stretching as everyone followed suit.**

"**Um Bella can you carry Kyle downstairs and Quil can you carry me?"**

"**Sure they both." Said smiling.**

"**Look who we have here," Emmett grinned when he saw us descend the stairs "The down nappers."**

"**Shut up Emmett." Embry told him rubbing his eyes.**

"**Quil give me my wife." Jake said coming into the room and taking me from Quil, sitting on the couch with me in his lap. "Did you sleep well Angel."**

"**Yeah but I need some food I am starving."**

"**What do you want me to get you." He asked kissing my neck.**

"**Hmmm what happened to the food you and Eddie were cooking?" I asked smirking.**

"**Well um I ate all that. I can get you some Chinese food… sesame chicken.**

**I shook my head "I don't want you to leave, I think cereal will be just fine.**

"**Alright whatever you want Angel… Whatever you need.**

**Five years later Leah POV**

"**Kyle Black get over here we have to get to Auntie Rachel's and Uncle Paul's so Mommy can get to the doctor." Over the past five years a lot had change Paul and Rachel were married two years ago expecting a little girl in three months. Seth imprinted on a cute girl from his school Kayla and they were very happy just being together. Sam and Emily have had two children a little boy Red and a little girl Flora. Quil still waits for his Claire to grow up and Embry hasn't imprinted just yet but is happy with his girl for now. As for Kim and Jared well they had three kids in this five year span and Kim told Jared no more under any circumstance. My Jake had went to school and had been a cop for Forks for about a year.**

"**Mama," Kyle grabbed my legs "I want to go with you." Kyle was a mama's boy never wanting me out of his sight.**

"**I know but It'll be so boring and Auntie Rachel has a surprise for you."**

"**Really?" His little face showed excitement.**

"**Yeah and if your really good Mama will take you to the police station to visit Daddy and Grandpa Charlie."**

**He clapped his little hands "I'll be good, I promise."**

"**You always are." I bent down to tie his shoes "Come on big boy lets get moving."**

"**Thank you so much for watching him Rachel." I told her while running out the door.**

"**No problem!" She called after me.**

"**Hello name please."**

"**Leah Black."**

"**Okay dear go ahead and sit down and we'll call you back in a few minutes."**

"**Thank you." I mumbled walking to a row of chairs. I sat reading a magazine for a few minutes until they called me back.**

"**Hello Leah I am Dr. Gosslier." The beautiful woman took my hand and shook it.**

"**Hello thank you for taking me so last minute."**

"**It's no problem so you think you might be pregnant."**

"**Yes I am pretty sure I feel the same way I did when I was pregnant."**

"**Hi baby." I smiled when I walked into Rachel's to see my boy coloring.**

"**Mama!" He cried jumping up and lunging at him while I picked him up and kissed his cheek.**

"**Hi Leah." Rachel called walking into the room mixing a bowl "Do you want to talk." **

**I nodded and turned my attention to Kyle "Hey Buddy can you go and color a picture for grandpa Charlie while I talk to Aunt Rachel."**

**He nodded and ran back over to the coffee table to finish his picture.**

"**Well," Rachel asked nudging me " What happened…are you?"**

"**Yup I am six weeks."**

"**Wow so how do you feel about it?"**

"**I wanted more kids and I am happy, but I'm scared what if it happens again.**

"**Leah it won't." She grabbed my hand "It won't Jake is going to keep an eye on you at all times."**

**I nodded "Thanks again for watching him." I gave her a hug. "Kyle come say goodbye to Aunt Rachel were going to go see Daddy now."**

**He grabbed his picture and ran up to Rachel hugging her legs "Bye Auntie Rachel, thanks for having me." He grinned at her the same way Jake did.**

"**You are more than welcome, bye you two."**

"**Bye."**

**I got Kyle into the backseat and strapped in.**

"**Daddy!" Kyle squealed when we walked into the police station.**

**Jake's face lit up and he grinned widely "Hey buddy." He picked up our son and twirled him around."**

"**Hi honey." I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed him.**

"**So," he asked "Are we going to be having a baby."**

**I smiled widely "Yup Daddy you ready?"**

"**With you anytime baby."**

"**Hey there's my Kyle." Charlie called from behind me.**

"**Grandpa!" Kyle squealed reaching out his arms to him.**

"**Come with me buddy I think I have some candy in my desk drawer." I watched as my son made his way with Charlie through the station.**

"**Whoa my beautiful girl with another little baby." Jake kissed me.**

"**Jake aren't you a little worried about Kyle."**

**He shook his head "Babe he's a sweet boy he'll love his kid brother or sister."**

**I nodded "I know it's just he is my little guy I don't want him to have to fight for a babies attention."**

"**You're too adorable." He kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**Are you ready for me to be as fat as whale, getting me food in the middle of the night and rubbing my fat little feet."**

**He just smiled the way that made my heart melt "I've been ready for five years Leah Black."**

"**Mama!" Kyle called with chocolate all over his mouth "Grandpa gives me chocolate."**

**I giggled "I can see that thank you Charlie."**

**He smiled sheepishly "Your mother told me grandparents should always give out candy.**

**I smiled "How are you two doing?" My mom had gotten together about three years ago and my mother moved into Charlie's place last year.**

"**Were doing great, You still coming for dinner tonight."**

"**Yup Seth too , Alright boys all leave you to your work come on Kyle lets go get some groceries."**

"**Okay mama." He walked over to Jake and hugged his legs "Bye daddy."**

"**Bye buddy be good for Mom." He kissed the top of our sons head.**

"**Look grandpa Charlie!" He said excitedly pulling the picture he had drawn out of his pocket. It was so cute it was a big person that said granpa and then a little person that said me."**

**Charlie picked Kyle up "Thank you so much, I love it."**

**He put Kyle back down and he grabbed my hand "Bye guys see you later. Love you Jake."**

"**Love you too Angel." He called.**

"**Mommy can I get this." Kyle gave me his best pouty face holding up a toy truck.**

**I shook my head "Not today okay Mama needs your help with the groceries."**

**He frowned but otherwise didn't throw a tantrum.**

"**Mama why are you buying that?" he asked pointing to a pack of chicken "because you love chicken so does Mama and Daddy." He nodded.**

"**Hey baby." I looked and saw a very attractive young man staring at me.**

"**Mama." Kyle held out his hands and I picked him up placing him on my hip.**

"**No way," the guy looked dumfounded "You're way too hot to be a mom."**

"**That's really sweet, thank you but I am twenty-four."**

**H looked at me in shock "Ah sorry." he said running away in embarrassment.**

"**Kyle do you want me to put you down." I asked him.**

**He shook his little head he hated when men hit on me and would always want me to hold him when they did. When I was leaving the grocery store I looked at my little baby. "Hey do you want some ice cream."**

**He nodded "Ice cream, ice cream." he chanted.**

**I giggled "Ice cream, ice cream." I chanted with him.**

**When we got home I put away the food and played with Kyle as always.**

"**Rawr!" I growled at him chasing him around the front yard.**

"**No bad dragon." he said running around screaming.**

"**Grrrr." I giggled grabbing him in my arms and tickling his little belly.**

"**I love you Mama." He told me as I sat down with him in the grass.**

"**I love you too baby."**

**As I was cooking dinner the phone rang "Kyle can you get that?"**

"**Hello?" he asked politely.**

"**Oh hi Aunt Bella."**

**He giggled "cooking dinner."**

"**Mommy!" He called bringing the phone to me.**

"**Hey Leah!" Bella said excitedly.**

"**How's it go being a vampire." I whispered.**

"**Great, Jasper's angry saying I shouldn't be so well behaved."**

"**Well I'm glad or else I wouldn't be able to see you."**

"**Yeah that's true were coming in on the fifteenth."**

"**Great I guess I'll just save my news for you."**

"**Leah tell me!" She growled.**

"**I'm having a baby." I whispered.**

"**Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed "I am so happy for you,"**

"**Can you believe it?" I asked her.**

"**Yes aren't you the one who wanted three kids."**

"**Yes." I giggled "Oh Jake's home I'll call you back later."**

"**You better."**

"**Hey babe smells great." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck."**

"**Daddy!" Kyle ran into the room "Me and Mama played Dragon and got ice cream."**

**Jake picked up our son "Don't we have the best girl in the world?" He asked him.**

"**She's the bestest Mama in the world. I wrapped my arms around Jake and kissed Kyle's nose.**

"**Guess what?" Jake asked him once we were sitting down at dinner.**

"**What?" Kyle asked his face full of spaghetti sauce.**

**Jake took my hand "Me and Mommy are having a little baby."**

**Kyle little face lit up and he climbed out of his chair and into my lap.**

"**Are you excited?" I asked him bouncing up and down.**

**He nodded "I want a little brother."**

**Jake laughed "What no little sister?" he asked rubbing our sons soft hair.**

"**No girls allowed!" He stuck his tongue out "Except for Mama."**

**I laughed he was the cutest little boy in the world how in the world did I get so lucky.**


	12. craziness

Thank you so much for the reviews! I want to take this story to where the kids are teenagers so I am speeding it up and then it'll slow down. Bella got changed when she was 20, and no she is not pregnant…Renesme does not exist in this story.

Leah POV

"Kyle, we're almost there!" I told him as we were driving to the old Cullen home their "Vacation home."

"Yippee!" He squealed excitedly.

"I wonder how many gifts they'll give him this time." Jake chuckled.

"Probably a lot." Seeing as they didn't have any other kids around to spoil, they would always have mine.

"Look Mama were there!" Kyle said pointing at the house in the distance. Jake stopped the car and Kyle practically jumped out of it.

"Wait for Mama." I told him. He sighed but did as he was told.

Jake held my hand as I held Kyle's and we walked to the door instantly being grabbed.

"Uncle Emmett!" Kyle said excitedly as he ran to the humongous vampire.

"My favorite little Munchkin." Emmett told him picking him up and throwing him in the air.

"Bella you look like you haven't aged a day." Jacob told her as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"There's little Mama." Alice said laughing and pulling me into a hug.

"Another little one on the way I am so happy for you dear." Esme said smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Emmett stop hogging Kyle!" Edward yelled at him and then turned to me "How are you?" He asked hugging me and Jake.

"Good I'm glad were having the second baby now that Kyle's a little older.

"Aunt Rosalie!" Kyle giggled as Rosalie kissed both of his cheeks.

"Oh my god Leah the girls are going to be all over him." She giggled "He's so gorgeous."

"I know." I told her proudly.

" Who wants to play dragon?" Kyle asked excitedly as everyone laughed.

"How do you play that squirt?" Jasper asked ruffling Kyle's black hair.

"Mama's always the dragon I'm the knight. Lets show um Mama."

"Yeah show us Mama." Emmett said cracking up.

"Grrrrr!" I growled chasing after him.

"No dragon!" he squealed.

"Rawr!" I grabbed him up and started tickling him.

"I want to Play." Emmett said jumping up and down.

"Kyle why don't you play with the boys well Mama goes and talks to the girls."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked not having seen him.

"He'll be here tomorrow he had a case." Esme said grinning.

"Your such a good mom Leah." Bella told me sincerely "He loves you so much."

I laughed "That's because we spend every single day together. I so don't want him to go to kindergarten next year."

"You'll be busy." Alice said looking at me strangely as did the others.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I asked unconsciously checking my hair.

"You have the perfect life." Rosalie told me.

"I wouldn't say perfect but I love being a mom, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mama," Kyle came in and jumped up on my lap.

"What's up baby, you don't want to play with the boys and Daddy."

"They don't play as good as you do, you're much gooder." He was smiling so big and all the girls were smiling at him too.

"Grandma Esme guess what?"

"What honey?" She asked him.

"Mama's growing a baby in her tummy."

"Wow so you're gonna be a bigger brother." She told him grinning at his cute little face.

"We have presents for you." Rosalie told him and he clapped.

"Emmett go get the presents!" She told him.

A few minutes later the boys walked into the room carrying a bunch of toys minus Jake.

"Wow!" He said excitedly "Thank you."

"Honey," Jake said "I hate to be a party pooper but I've got to get to work. I nodded "I'm sorry girls We have to get going but you'll be here until Monday right?"

"Yes, come here," Esme said holding out her arms as we hugged her.

"Mama I don't want to leave." I frowned I didn't really want to leave either.

"We'll come back tomorrow." I told him. He pouted and he sat on the floor pouting.

"Alright buddy," Jake told me "I am going to take Mama home." He got up quickly and jumped into Jake's arms not wanting to be without us.

We giggled "Oh hey why don't you guys come over to our place later?"

They nodded in agreement and Kyle smiled.

"Bye!" he shouted as we walked out the door.

"Why does he love you more than me?" Jake asked as we were driving .

"Honey he doesn't."

He nodded "All he wants is his Mom."

"Honey its only because I spend every minute with him."

"Maybe you're right." He mumbled.

"Babe he loves you so much, everyday when you get home he squeals with excitement."

"Leah I know he loves you and I know he loves me he would just prefer being with you."

"Hey Kyle how much do you love Daddy?" I asked him.

"As much as the Sun." he said grinning.

"There you happy." I asked Jake sticking my tongue out at him.

"Kyle how much do you love your mother?" Jake asked.

"As much as the whole entire world." Jake frowned and just kept looking at the road.

"Kyle why do you love Mama so much?" I asked him

" Cause you takes care of me and Daddy and you make Daddy smile."

I grinned "Kyle do you know how much I love you?" I asked him turning around in my seat.

"A lot." He smiled.

I nodded "I love you more than all the stars in the sky."

He smiled "Thanks Mama."

Jacob was grinning he knew now why Kyle loved me so much because I cared for him and his father.

"Bye Daddy!" Kyle told his father as Jake was tying his shoes.

"Bye little guy." he kissed our son and me and then turned to leave.

"Kyle do you want to take a nap?" I asked him.

He shook his head "No thank you for asking." I giggled.

"Well Mom's going to take a nap, so…" I started to walk up the stairs and heard him following me.

"Can I sleep in here?" he asked me.

"Of course little guy I picked him up and placed him on the bed.` He curled into my side as I fell asleep with my little boy in my arms.

Jake POV

When I got back from work that night I saw our house full.

"Hey Jake!" Embry yelled playing wii against Emmett.

"Honey!" I screamed looking for my wife.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. There she was with Kyle on her lap talking to all the women.

"Hi Daddy!" Kyle said waving at me.

"Hey buddy." I ruffled his hair and kissed Leah's head.

"Kyle get up so I can get Daddy some food okay?" She asked her son and I pulled him up into my arms.

"Honey you don't have to sweetheart."

"Yes I do you're my husband and I love you."

"Awe" the women crooned.

"I know she's the best wife in the universe." I grinned.

"I think that' s are cue to leave." Alice smiled.

"You guys don't have to." I told them

They all got up bidding us goodbyes telling us they'd be back tomorrow.

"Leah honey how do you feel about going on a date this week?"

"Are you serious I'd love too." She smiled.

"Daddy," Kyle walked into the room crying "I broke it." He said holding up a little glass wolf.

"I picked him up and slid him on my lap "I never liked that anyway." I told him.

He giggled "Sorry Mama." He whispered looking at the table.

"It's okay Daddy doesn't like it." He giggled more and more as I tickled his stomach.

"Jake stop tickling my baby." She playfully growled.

Kyle looked at me "You made Mama mad." He giggled.

We spent that night as we always did putting Kyle into bed and then Jake and I having our own fun.

Leah POV

"We have to buy stuff for the new baby." Alice said excitedly the next day while we were at the mall.

"Alice no we don't." I said. While we were bickering I heard a group of teenage boys.

"Uhmm look at that ass?" This seventeen year old boy said to his little group of friends.

"Mama." Kyle reached out his arms for me and I picked him up in my arms.

"Hey doll face." A blonde haired blue eyed boy that was in the group said to me.

"Where is your mother?" I asked him.

He looked shocked that I would ask the question " Not at home baby." He smiled.

"Leave my Mama alone." Kyle shouted at him.

The kid looked shocked and so did his friends "Whoa you have a kid!" He said.

"Yeah I do doll face and the next time you hit on a girl make sure she's not twenty four years old and wearing a wedding ring."

"Sorry." The kid stammered.

"I think you should apologize to my son who you have clearly upset."

"Um sorry kid." The kid said softly his cheeks burning bright red while he walked towards his friends and they ran off.

"Wow Leah you kick ass and look it how protective he is of you."

"I know." I kissed my sons cheek.

"Kyle I say you need an outfit for protecting your mama."

He made a face an outfit was not something a little boy wanted.

"How about some ice cream?" I asked him.

He shook his head he always wanted ice cream "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked sitting on a bench and holding him close to me.

"I don't like those boys." He whispered.

"Mama doesn't either." Alice told him "That's why she made them go away."

"Now do you want some ice cream?" I asked hugging him.

He nodded "I want some ice cream."

"Mommy! Mommy!" he squealed pointing to the pet store where there were puppies in the window. "I want a dog Mama."

"Aw lets get him a puppy." Alice said looking at me with big eyes.

"We can go in and look." I told him Alice would wait outside.

"Aren't they cute?" The saleswomen asked me.

"Yes I would love to get one for him," I touched Kyle's head "But I have to talk to his father."

"Oh yeah your telling me. Do you want to see one ?"

I looked a the pen and saw the most scruffy little puppy I had ever seen in my life.

"Can I see him?" I asked pointing to him.

She smiled "She's for adoption actually. A girl who works here

Found him on the street."

"Awe." I groaned setting Kyle on the ground and picking up the small puppy it licked my face as Kyle stroked his back. " I'll take her." I told the girl.

"Mama I love the puppy." Kyle laughed as it ran around the living room,

"Me too now what to we tell Daddy?"

"Daddy she didn't have a home." He jutted out his lip.

"You are my son." I said rubbing his back soothingly.

"What are we gonna name her Mama." he asked me.

"Hmmm what do you want to call her."

He tapped his little chin thinking "I think we should call her Maxie."

"Maxie that's a great name baby boy."

"I'm gonna go order pizza's you watch Maxie and be super gentle she's just a little baby."

"Aye Aye captain." I laughed.

"Honey I am…why the hell is there a puppy in the living room.

I ran out of the kitchen "Hi honey how was work, you got home early."

"Babe why the H-E-L-L is there a puppy in the house."

"Daddy she didn't have a home." Kyle told him.

"Oh is that right." He knelt down on the floor and picked Maxie up as she licked his face. "She's a sweetheart isn't she."

"You're not mad."

He shook his head "Of course not, never at you Angel."

Somehow that night we ended up with Maxie in the bed and Kyle what a life.

Jake POV

"Leah baby you ready?" I asked from the bottoms stairs.

"Give me two more minutes." She called from the stairs.

"Daddy," Kyle tugged on my suit Jacket "why can't I come."

I knelt down to his level "Because your uncles, aunts, and grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are leaving tomorrow and they want to spend time with you."

He nodded but I noticed the tear coming down his cheek, Leah rarely ever left him and when she did he took it hard.

"You're gonna have a great time."

"Okay Daddy." he ran off into the living room with the rest of the Cullen gang.

"Jake do I look pretty?" She asked walking down the stairs in a beautiful lavender dress with white wedge heels, her hair curled in long spirals .

"You look beautiful." I told her as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks you look hot Daddy." She winked at me.

"Mama!" Kyle ran in and wrapped himself around Leah's legs.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" She asked as our son was crying.

"I don't want you to go." he sobbed.

I watched as my wife knelt down to our son and wrapped her arms around his small body. "I'll be back tonight, me and Daddy will be."

"But I don't want you to go." He cried.

"Daddy really wants to take Mama to dinner." She told him wiping his tears "It'll make Daddy so happy."

"But I want you to stay."

"Mommy really wants to go out to dinner with Daddy.

He sniffled "Okay Mama." I was in total awe all Leah had to say was that she wanted to go out with me and our son complied.

"Thank you baby." She kissed his cheek.

I picked him up and kissed his head "Thank you for letting Mom go out with Daddy." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome Daddy." He said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Emmett," Leah called "could you get in here please."

He came in and I handed him Kyle "Be good for everybody okay."

"Uh-huh."

"Bye baby boy." Leah called to him blowing an exaggerated kiss.

He giggled and blew both of us a kiss.

"Hello many?" The hostess looked us up and down thinking we were a young teenage couple.

"Two please." Leah replied smiling sweetly.

She led us to a booth in the back seeing as the place was packed.

"Can I grab you something to drink?"

"Two cokes." I told her.

"Honey you're such a good Mom." I told her grabbing her hand on the top of the table.

"You're a good dad too."

"I don't know babe, I feel like I am always at work."

She giggled "Baby you don't work that much you're home every night a six."

"Babe he goes to bed at eight."

She looked me in the eyes "Baby he loves you he does, but if you want to spend more time with him, I was thinking you two could build a tree house."

"Angel that's a great idea." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hmmmm." The waiter cleared his throat and set our drinks down.

"What can I get you?" He asked Leah clearly infatuated with her.

"I'll have the chicken Alfredo." She kept her gorgeous eyes glued on me.

"And you sir?"

"The chicken parmesan." I said not taking my eyes off of Leah.

The kid left in a huff and we laughed.

"So boy or girl?" Leah asked me.

"Well I think boy, Kyle clearly wants a brother."

She laughed "All boys are fine with me girls are so much drama when they're teenagers."

I laughed remembering how crazy my sisters were as teens. "Just wait until Kyle imprints."

She made a horrified face "Don't talk about my baby falling in love."

We ate and talked and then went home we were an old married couple now but that's the way I wanted it.

"Give me a kiss before I have to share you." Leah told me grabbing me around my waist and pulling me close. She kissed me passionately and I wished that our house was empty so I could have her on top of me.

We walked into the door and got tackled by our son.

"Hey buddy." I said twirling him around."Hi daddy," He smiled and reached for Leah "Hi Mama."

She kissed his forehead "Did you have fun sweetie."

He nodded "We played dragon and made cookies."

"Cookies," Leah said excitedly "Do I get one."

"Of course Mama."

"Did you two have fun?" Esme asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, who knew a dinner alone with my wife could be so great."

"That's great to hear." She turned to Kyle "Kyle what did you learn today?" She asked him.

He smiled "Auntie Alice is crazy."

"Hey!" She said walking into the room.

"Just kidding." He giggled.

"Did everybody else leave?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah they had to go hunting, the dog and everything but we'll come to say goodbye tomorrow." Esme grinned.

"Bye Grandma Esme." Kyle told her.

She smiled "Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Kyle." Alice told him.

'Bye Auntie Alice."

"Bye guys." They called after them.

" Now what?" Kyle asked looking at us.

"It's time for bed babe." Leah told him.

"What no way Jose?"

"My name's not Jose." Leah said pretending to be mad.

"Okay Mama its time for bed come on Maxi."

The dog followed us up the stairs.

"Okay buddy go put on your pajamas, brush your teeth and me and Mama will come kiss you good night."

"Okay Daddy."

"Oh I am so tired." Leah complained "Your going to have to rub my fat little feet."

"They're not fat angel." I pulled her shoes off and kissed her feet.

"Daddy, Mama!" Kyle screamed.

Kyle was standing by the door waiting for us when we got in the room, Maxie at his feet. We got him all tucked in Maxie at his feet.

"Are you snug as a bug?" Leah asked him kissing his cheek.

"Snug as a bug." he repeated.

"Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight." We called turning off the light and stepping out of the door.

"Babe can you rub my feet?" Leah asked sitting on the bed in her dress.

"Of course." I rubbed her feet delicately kissing them every now and again.

When I was finished she turned to me with a smile on her face straddling me "Now its time for me to repay you." She kissed me deeply and moved down my throat pulling my shirt off.

We lay there in silence once we were done "Still as good as the first time." I told her with a goofy grin on my face as she laughed and kissed my nose curling into my side to sleep.


	13. Two More babies

Leah POV

"Oh I can't believe you guys are leaving." I whined while we were saying goodbye to the Cullen family.

"Oh sweetie we'll be back after the baby is born." Esme comforted pulling me into a hug.

"Take it easy." Carlisle told me.

"take advantage of the situation girl," Bella nudged me "Have Jake and this little boy bring you breakfast in bed." She kissed my cheek.

"Bye guys!" We called as they drove away.

"Now what?" Kyle asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Were going to build a tree house." Jake told him.

"Yeah Daddy!" He jumped up and down excitedly "Are you gonna help Mama."

I shook my head "Nope just you and Daddy."

"Come on Daddy lets go." I watched as my son tugged his fathers arm pulling him to the backyard.

"Jake POV

"Alright Buddy when Daddy asks you to hand him a tool will you."

He nodded and smiled widely.

"Okay buddy can you hand Daddy a hammer."

I told him what tools to grab me and he did, I loved spending time with my little boy.

"So buddy what do you think?" I asked my son as I looked at the finished house.

"What about paint Daddy?"

"Oh I forgot about paint what color do you want to paint little guy.

"Blue." he said simply .

"Wow that's great look what I have." I held up a gallon of blue paint.

"Lets go inside so we can paint it." I picked him up and placed him on my shoulders climbing up the ladder with him.

"Okay baby I want you to do it just like this I told him moving the paint brush up and down.

"Wow you did awesome." I told him when we had finished.

"Look Daddy I'm blue!" he giggled and I groaned surely I would be the one to have to clean him up.

Leah POV having baby

"Kyle, Eric can you two please be a little more quiet." I asked my son and Kim and Jared's oldest son. I was due in two weeks so having to baby-sit was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Sorry Mama." Kyle said jumping up on the couch to sit next to me.

"Yeah sorry Auntie Leah." Eric told me also sitting on the couch.

We sat there for a few minutes until my water broke.

"Mama why's the couch wet?" Kyle asked me.

"Sweetie," I said panting as I felt the contractions "Can you bring Mama the phone please. He ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. I dialed Seth's number he answered on the first ring "Seth come over my water just broke."

"Alright I'll be there in two minutes."

"Boys were going to go wait outside for Uncle Seth."

"Mama are you okay?" Kyle asked looking up at me with his huge brown eyes.

"Your little baby brother or sister is coming." I told him.

He clapped and jumped about with Eric.

When Seth's car pulled up he quickly got the kids into the backseat and got me in.

"Call Jake!" I screamed when I was being wheeled into the delivery room "And my mom!"

Jake must have sped all the way to the hospital because he was there in fifteen minutes.

Jake POV

"Hi Angel.

"Don't you Angel me Jacob Black, you put me here."

"Okay you're doing great I swept her bangs from her sweaty forehead.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed when a contraction hit and squeezed my hand as hard as she could.

"good job babe."

The Doctor walked in then "Leah I need to see how far you're dilated okay?"

She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Okay Leah, Jake you're baby will be here in just a few moments I'll be back in a few minutes.

"Leah did you hear that, the baby is almost here."

"I don't want to, the babies clearly not ready to come out lets go home."

"Honey…you're ready, the baby is ready."

The doctor walked back in with two nurses "Alright Leah are you ready?"

"No, I need drugs I need something." We laughed but I was uneasy I didn't want her to be in pain.

"can't you give her something?" I asked the doctor.

She shook her head "Trust me the best medicine will be holding that baby in her arms, why else do you think people have more children."

I nodded as Leah squeezed my hand again.

"Okay Leah I need you to push."

Leah pushed and screamed as the nurse counted to ten.

"Good Leah he's crowning one more big push and your baby will be here."

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as her screams mixed in with the sound of a baby crying.

"You have a beautiful baby boy."

"Leah he's beautiful."

"Dad do you want to cut the cord."

Of course I cut the cord and Leah and I held our son.

Leah POV

"Jake can you go get Kyle.: I asked him while I held the newest addition of the family. He had already been weighed 6pounds 3ounces his birthday was September 5th.

"Yeah baby." He got up and when to get my little guy.

"Hi baby I am your Mama." I cooed to my little baby.

"Mama!" Kyle squealed "Is that my baby brother."

I nodded "Yup this is your baby brother."

"What's his name?" he asked us.

"Hmmm what name do you like Kyle."

"How about Luke?" He asked smiling.

"I like it." Jake said looking at me "Honey what about you?"

I smiled "I love it welcome to the world Luke Black."

Leah POV three year later.

"Kyle Black you better get that little butt moving if you expect Aunt Kim and Eric to drive you to school."

He ran down the stairs "Sorry mom I had to get my show and tell."

I smiled "That's okay baby." I ruffled his black hair he was eight now and my little Luke was three and then there was the baby on the way.

"Mom can I go to Eric's after school?" he asked as he sat down next to his brother eating breakfast.

"Yes I'll call Aunt Kim today and ask if it's okay."

The car honked outside and Kyle jumped out of his chair kissing his baby brother and then me. "Bye!" he called on his way out.

"Bye Kyle!" Luke called.

"Bye Baby!"

"Luke what do you want to do with Mama today."

"Lets go to Granny's." I smiled he and Kyle always loved to visit my mom and Charlie and their Grandpa Billy of course.

"Yeah you want to go see Grandma, what about Grandpa Billy can we go see him."

He nodded his little head and cheered.

"You need a bath first."

I carried him up to the bathroom and quickly put him in the tub.

"Grrrr!" He growled playing with a toy shark as I giggled.

"Rub a dub dub in the tub." I sang as he giggled.

"Mama when Daddy get home?" he asked as I was washing his black hair.

"In a little while." While Kyle was a Mama's boy, my little Luke was all his father he mimicked everything Jake did.

I got him out of the tub and quickly dried him off putting him in his little blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt.

"Luke go play with Maxi while I call grandpa Esme okay."

"k Mama."

"Hi Leah." Esme answered.

"Hey Esme you won't believe it but there is a baby number three on the way."

"Oh my!" She exclaimed in excitement "That is so great."

"Yeah, I don't know how I'll do it with a nine year old and four year old though."

"Oh honey you're a great mother."

"Thank you Esme, I've got to go take Luke to see his grandma but will you tell the others I'll call them later."

""Of course, can I say hello to Luke ?"

"Luke," I called "Come say hello to Grandma Esme."

He ran to me on his little feet "Hi Granny."

"Hi Luke be good for your Mama."

"Okay."

"Bye Leah, be expecting numerous phone calls."

"Alright by Esme."

I turned to my little boy "Baby you ready to go see Grandma."

"Yeah."

"Okay come here we have to put your coat on."

I put on his little jean jacket and a hat.

"Mama we go see Daddy?" Luke asked as I was strapping him into his car seat.

"Do you want too?"

"Pwease?" He pleaded giving me the same look Kyle and his father did.

"Alright we'll go see Daddy for his lunch break okay."

"Yipee."

"Hi granny." Luke practically jumped off my hip to get to his grandma.

"Hi Mom." I smiled and handed her my little boy.

"Hello you two what brings you here."

"I wanted to tell you that I am expecting another B-A-B-Y."

"Really?" She asked excitedly wrapping me into a hug "That's great."

"Yup if I can handle it."

"Oh Leah honey you can you're a great mother."

I smiled "You and Esme always say the same thing."

"Well that's cause we know you so well."

I nodded "Your still going to watch the boys this weekend right."

"Of course honey you and Jake deserve a weekend alone together."

"Thanks Mom." I turned to my son "You ready to go see Daddy."

My mom made an "O" with her mouth "You get to go see Daddy."

He nodded "I gets to see Daddy today cause I say pwease."

I watched as my mother kissed both of cheeks and his head getting him to giggle. "I love you." She told him.

"I wove you too."

"Bye!" she waved as we left. I then walked Luke to the car and get him ready to go see his Dad.

"Hi honey somebody really wanted to see you." I said when we walked to Jake's desk.

He smiled "Don't be sorry I love seeing my beautiful wife and sons anytime." I handed him our son and he tickled him.

"Can buy you lunch babe?" I asked him.

"Yeah babe but how about I buy you some instead." He grinned and took my hand.

"What do you say baby?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Alright let's go." Jake and I started walking with our boy.

"Where do you want to go?" Jake asked as we got in the car.

"Lets go to Sheri's then I can get peanut butter and jelly and onion rings."

He chuckled "Yummy delicious."

Leah POV

"Boys you be good for Grandma Sue and Uncle Charlie." I told my boys kissing them as Jake and I were about to leave.

"Mama, Daddy!" Luke sobbed "Don't go pwease."

"Come one Lu we'll have fun with grandma and grandpa." Kyle told his little brother wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Luke looked at him biting his lower lip "But I want Mama!"

"So do I." Kyle told him "But Mama and Dad have to do important adult stuff."

I nodded "Yup look Kyle's right we've got lots to do."

Jake nodded wrapping his arm around my waist "We'll be back tomorrow night alright buddy."

Luke nodded "Okay bye Mama bye Daddy."

"Bye!" We called.

"Are we terrible parents Jake, sending our kids away to have sex."

"Babe we're great parents everybody needs some alone time."

"Well then you better be home soon babe or I am gonna start undressing you right here.

Jake smirked and increased the speed.

We walked into the house making out kissing each other deeply, I closed the door quickly and in minutes there were layers of clothing all around the around, my body intertwined with Jakes. We lay there breathing heavily curled together the sparks still there after all of the years and two children.

Jake POV

"Honey I'm home!" I called walking into the house.

"Hi daddy!" Luke squealed excitedly.

"Hi baby where's Mama and your brother."

"cooking cuppy cakes for Kyle's birfday."

'Oh," I nodded laughing at my little boys speaking.

I picked him up and carried him into the kitchen "Hey baby, what are you to doing?"

"Oh hi honey were baking cupcakes to take to Kyle's class for his birthday tomorrow."

"Oh yeah the big nine." Kyle grinned widely as I ruffled his hair.

"Yup so tomorrow Daddy isn't working so we can have the big sleepover." Leah smiled wrapping her arms around our sons small shoulders.

"How many are coming Ky?" I asked honestly forgetting.

"Ten." He told me grinning.

"Ten." I repeated good thing I wasn't working no way my five month pregnant wife could handle ten eight to nine year olds and a three year old.

"They're gonna have so much fun." Leah smiled "My boys growing up." She chocked out a fake sob.

"Mom I'll always be here for you." he said sweetly, god this kid loved her.

"Hey Mama?" Luke asked softly "What are we going to do for party?" he asked his lip quivering.

She smiled sweetly "Were going to take Maxi to the park and play."

"o tay."

"Honey come on we have to go wake up Kyle its his birthday!" Leah said getting off the bed and pulling me with her she jumped on our sons bed.

"Good Morning Mama."

"You look so much older today." She told him ruffling his shaggy hair.

"I am Mama I'm nine."

She hugged him close to her "Getting to be such an old man." She cried.

"Mama." he laughed.

"Alright babe get dressed its time to go get birthday breakfast."

She told him giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Honey you want me to wake up Luke."

She nodded "Please I'll go get dressed really fast."

That night was interesting ten screaming boys Leah and Luke getting food poisoning and sleeping off and on and then having to deal with getting ten boys to go to sleep at midnight.

Leah POV

"Honey are ten pizza's enough for the family."

"Yeah honey if not we have chips, and hamburgers."

"Alright, honey can you go and get Kyle's gift from our closet." I asked him kissing his chin.

"Kyle come here." I said pointing to the spot on the couch next to me.

"Yeah Mama?" He asked sitting next to me.

"You know how special you are to me right?"

He nodded "I know how much you love me Mama, is something wrong?" his face grew worried.

"Oh no but I've had you for nine years and I just wanted to make sure you knew how special you are to me."

"Don't worry," he kissed my cheek "I love you a lot."

Jake cam back in then Luke on his back and two gifts in his hands.

"Thanks Mama." He said smiling when he opened the video game I had got him I knew nothing about them but it was car racing so I knew it wasn't dangerous.

"Your welcome." I smiled at my beautiful boy.

"And this one's from me." Jake told him handing him a square box.

He opened it "Whoa dad thanks!" He smiled reaching across me to hug his father. Jake had given him his baseball mitt from when he was a kid something that I knew was very close to his heart.

The doorbell rang and Maxi burst into barks "Let the fun begin."

"So Leah is this your last baby?" Emily asked as we were lounging in the backyard.

"I don't know maybe one more." I grinned I loved my babies and I didn't want the days to be over.

Rachel groaned "One is enough for me one three year old is plenty."

"Try having a seven, six, and four year old." Kim told her "Then we'll talk."

"Yeah two's good." Emily said smiling looking at her girls playing.

I looked around and saw Jake playing with our sons we looked older now, all of his did we had stopped phasing after the Cullen's had left nine years ago, though people still insisted that I looked not a day over twenty. I hoped that my sons wouldn't have to be in the pack someday.

"Look it Leah all dreamy eyed." Rachel laughed.

"What can I say I love my boys."

We were talking and laughing about the trials and triumphs when I heard a terrible scream…it was pain filled. I was out of my chair in seconds running as fast as I could when I saw my little man crying as Jake cradled him.

"Mama!" he screamed reaching for me.

I grabbed him despite my belly "Jake what happened? I asked trying to soothe my little boy.

"He tripped over the sandbox and went flying." he told me rubbing our sons back as I cradled him.

"Is he alright?" I asked my mother intuition running wild.

"Babe he'll be fine just a little bruise."

"You want to sit with Mama or go play with Daddy and your Uncles."

"Mama!" He screamed again crying.

I took him into the house as Jake followed and got him some apple juice.

"That'll make it better." I told him trying to set him down though he just clung to my neck.

Jake took him "Luke calm down you're okay."

"I want Mama!" He screamed reaching for me as I took him once again in my arms.

"Mama?" Kyle asked walking into the door "Is Luke okay?"

"He's fine honey why don't you go play with Dad I'll take care of your brother."

"Honey are you sure you don't need help?" Jake asked looking incredibly guilty.

"Its okay it was an accident." I told my husband practically pushing him out the door.

I sat down still cradling my little boy "What can Mama do to make it better?"

"Hold me." He said looking at me with his little tear filled eyes.

I rocked him and rocked him until we both fell asleep. Oh motherhood.

Jake POV

"What am I crazy I already popped out two kids I can't do it again."

"Yes you can Angel you can do it breathe."

She groaned and squeezed so hard I could've sworn my hand was broken.

"Leah just one final Push!" the doctor told her as my girl gave everything she had pushing as the baby came crying.

"You did it Angel."

"You have another baby boy Leah."

"Jake he's so beautiful."

"I know honey three boys." I smiled with pride. Leah and I hadn't wanted to know the sex of any of our children and that made me feel great today. I had three beautiful sons and if one day I had a daughter that would make my family complete.

"Hey Jake I think will have to try one more time." Leah told me looking down at the little boy in her arms, 8pounds 8 ounces.

"I'll go get the boys." I told her grinning.

"Boys you want to go see mama?" They both ran in jumping up and down in joy.

"Okay boys come here." Leah smiled as she patted the bed.

I sat Luke up as Kyle climbed next to his mother ruffling his little brothers hair.

"What are we going to name him?" Kyle asked excitedly, knowing that he named Luke.

"Hmmm Ian?" I asked Kyle shook his vigorously.

"What about Brody?" Kyle asked looking at the beautiful little boy.

"Brody Black," Leah grinned "I think it visits him perfectly." She kissed Kyle and turned to me.

"Kyle you're the name genius." I told him smiling.

"His name's Brody?" Luke asked pointing to his little brother.

"Yup you're a big brother now Luke a big boy." Leah told him and he giggled.


	14. we were happy and we were done

Leah POV

"Come on Baby please go to sleep." I begged rubbing my little baby as he screamed his head off. Luke and Kyle had been great babies but Brody was not going to let me off so easily

Luke walked in to the nursery "What's wrong with Brody?"

"Nothing baby he's just not very sleepy."

"I no feel good Mama." Luke told me jutting out his lower lip I walked over to him and touched his forehead he had a temperature.

"Okay Luke Mama's gonna help okay, can you go climb into your big boy bed for Mama."

He nodded and ran off to his room as I grabbed the phone

"Hello Leah ,is something wrong?"

"Jake I need you to come home Luke's sick."

"Um yeah I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you too baby."

"Brody baby you're okay." I cooed trying to get him to settle down a little bit. I placed him in his crib to take care of Luke and my babies screams only got louder.

"Mama. " Luke whispered reaching out for me.

I grabbed my four year old rocking him back and forth "Daddy will be here soon to take care of you." I told him as I paced around his room with him in my arms.

"No I want you Mama." he cried clinging to my arms with his sweaty little hands.

"Shush shush I'll take care of you its okay." I picked him up and carried him into where Brody was screaming I picked him up and set Luke in the crib trying to soothe both of them.

"Mama." Luke cried reaching his arms out clearly not wanting to be in the crib.

"Baby just sit there until Daddy gets home." I bounced up and down trying to soothe my colicky baby.

"Mama!" Luke screamed.

"Please Luke just relax, you're fine." I have never felt so frustrated in my life.

"Honey!" Jake came running into the room picking Luke up "Tell me what I can do."

"Take Brody let me have Luke." We switched as Jake settled into the rocking chair with Brody and I carried Luke to the bathroom.

"Baby lets get you a bath you'll feel much better."

I filled the bathtub with cool water and set Luke in.

"Mama its cold!" He whined tears streaming down his little face.

"You'll feel much better." I told him wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

When he had enough I wrapped him in a towel and held him. I took him back into his room and put him in new pajamas.

"Mama, my tummy hurts."

"Okay baby lets go lie in Mama's bed." I carried him into our room and tucked him in. "I'll be right back."

"Jake is he sleeping?" I whispered as I walked into his Brody's room.

"Yeah." He gently sat our baby in his crib and wrapped his arms around me as we walked out into the hall.

" I'm a terrible mother!" I cried sliding down the wall.

Jake cupped my faces in his hands and pushed my bangs from my forehead "Leah you're not you have a lot to deal with right now."

"That's no excuse I should be able to do everything."

"Angel you're not a superhero."

"I know but I should be able to take care of both of them."

"Mama," Luke came walking into the hallway to us "What's wrong?"

I wiped away my tears and reached for my son "Nothings wrong sweetie pie."

"Yup Mama's okay." Jake told him.

"Nap Mama, Daddy ?" He asked me wanting to cuddle with his Mama.

"Honey I've got laundry to do ." I told him as he began crying.

"Honey lets take a nap, the laundry can wait." Jake stood up and held out his hand for me to take.

Jake POV two years later

"Honey." Leah said climbing into bed "I can't have another one how can I, I've got an eleven year old, a six year old, and a two year old." She groaned rubbing her still flat belly.

"Angel I thought you wanted another baby, a little girl."

"I did but now I don't know if I can handle it."

I pounced on top of her "Babe we can and we'll have to."

"Your right, I know." She rolled her eyes "Now get off of me I'm tired."

"Alright, we have our fun everyday I know." We laughed as I slid next to her pulling her in tight.

"Mama!" I heard our son scream.

I followed her into Luke's room to see him crying and holding Maxi close to him.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked sitting down and holding her arms out for him.

"Don't go." he clinged to her neck squeezing her tight.

"I will never leave you, it was just a dream."

"Daddy told me that you had to go, that you had to go see your daddy."

Leah's eyes filled with tears and I wrapped my arms around "It's okay Luke it was just a bad dream, nothings going to happen to your Mama."

My heart felt liked it had stopped as images of Leah covered in blood before having Kyle rushed into my head. "Mommy won't go anywhere, I won't allow it." I told our son as I kissed Leah's head."

"You wanna come sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

He nodded and I took him from Leah carrying him into our room."

"Oh Maxi you too." Leah said picking up our dog and placing her on the bed.

I watched in awe as our son curled into Leah's side as if it were as natural as breathing. I listened close as she told him that his father would always protect the family for the rest of his life, how true that was.

Leah POV

"Hello?" I answered the telephone.

"Hey girly how you doing?"

"Bella, you won't believe what I have to tell you."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"I am now carrying number four."

She squealed "Oh my god, you're kidding, that's great."

"Oh I don't know I think I am going to explode."

"I hope it's a little girl."

"So do I." I 's when the crying started.

"You should go love ya." Bella told me.

"Bye love you too." I hung up and ran into the living room.

"Mama!" Brody whined walking slowly over to me.

"What's wrong Bubba?"

"Luke took my twuck." I glared at my other two sons they both knew not to take from each other.

"I didn't take it Mama, I was just trying to play with him." Luke told me crawling over and sitting by my feet like a kitten.

"Brody we've got to share okay." I told my youngest son.

He nodded his little head and walked over to Kyle sitting down right next to him as Luke still looked up at me.

"Luke," I sat down next to him "I know you didn't mean it I am not mad."

"Okay Mama." He wrapped me in a hug.

Jake POV

"Honey how are you doing?" I asked my sixth-month pregnant wife who looked incredibly pale.

"Okay," She moaned "I have a headache."

"You okay to do Luke's birthday party today."

She nodded and sat up, getting off the bed "Lets go wake up the birthday boy."

"Somebody looks a whole lot older today." I said walking into my sons room.

"I do Daddy I am six."

"six holy moley." Leah told him grinning.

"Mama everybody is coming today right."

She nodded "Everybody even the Cullen's."

He smiled widely "Daddy can we go get my birthday breakfast."

"Yup you get dressed big man and we'll go get your brothers okay."

"Honey you sure you're okay." I asked Leah.

"Jake I'm fine." She told me closing her eyes and rubbing her head.

"Sweetie," I cupped her face in my hands "Please tell me if its like when Kyle was born."

She looked right at me with tears in her eyes "I feel wrong, like I don't know how."

"Let's get you to the hospital." I made and attempt to carry her when she pushed me away.

"I just need to go back to bed, Can you please just take the boys to breakfast and get the cake. I'm gonna call Carlisle and have the rest of the Cullen's come set up the party."

I kissed her not wanting to leave her at all "Go call right now so I know that he'll be here or I won't leave."

" I love you." She walked down the stairs and I went to go get my boys up.

"Hey Dad!" Kyle greeted when I walked into the room already dressed and ready.

"Hey Buddy you ready to go to breakfast."

"Yup, hey is Mom downstairs."

I nodded and he ran to go after his Mother.

I walked into my baby's room and saw him standing up in his little toddler bed.

"Daddy!" He screamed jumping up and down.

I took him in my arms and got his clothes getting him dressed quickly I carried him down the stairs to see my two boys sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Alright guys let me go see if you Mom needs anything and then we'll leave."

"What Mom's not going?" Kyle asked not wanting to be anywhere where his mother wasn't.

"No it's just going to be the guys." I walked out of the room to see Leah sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey honey they're on their way you guys can go."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked kneeling by her chair and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah Carlisle says that I am just under a lot of stress today and that I can't do anything today."

"Good I don't want you moving." I rubbed her belly and kissed it.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kyle asked walking into the kitchen.

"Baby I'm fine, just a little headache."

"I'm not going." He said sitting down and grabbing his mothers hand.

"Kyle, I am fine. Go for Luke it is his birthday."

He didn't look happy but agreed to go with us.

"Bye!" Leah waved from the doorway.

Leah POV

The doorbell rang and I ran to open it.

" Leah!" Bella screamed grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey don't look at me I know I look terrible." I said covering my face.

"Oh honey you look gorgeous as always." Esme smiled and wrapped me into her motherly embrace.

"Where are the boys !" Emmett shouted.

"Nice to see you too, they went out to breakfast with their Dad."

"You jerk," Rose kicked him "nice to see you Mama." She kissed my cheek.

Ow I thought forgetting that Edward could read my mind.

"What hurts?" Edward asked walking closer to me.

"Leah are you in pain?" Carlisle asked stepping up to me checking to see if I was bleeding from anywhere.

"I've just been getting these killer headaches."

"Sit down sweetie, We'll do whatever you need, Alice already dragged Jasper to go get party supplies."

I sat down on the couch "Emmett Edward can you set up the tent outside."

They nodded and scampered off.

"You're sure thatr you are okay?" Esme asked giving me the worried glare.

"Please just stop worrying I'll be fine."

I laid down and closed my eyes, trying to make it to my little boys birthday.

"Hi Mama." Someone poked my face.

"Brody leave Mama alone." I heard Jake say.

I opened my eyes and saw all three of my sons standing around the couch "Hi boys." I sat up thanking god that the headache was gone.

"Mom your awake, is the baby okay."

"We're both fine Kyle." I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Babe what time is it?" I asked Jake curious as to when my home would be filled with screaming kids and our loud pack.

"They'll be here in an hour." He told me sitting down and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I need to take a shower." I whispered in my ear.

"Guys why don't you go play with everybody outside okay."The boys nodded and ran off as Jake took me in his arms carrying me to the bathroom.

Jake POV

"So Jake is four enough for you?" Embry asked laughing.

"Yeah I think so I don't think Leah can handle much more."

"She's a keeper." Quil whispered.

"Um dude what's your problem?" I asked curious as to why my fun loving friend was so down in the dumps.

"nothing, just you've got the perfect family."

I chuckled that I did have.

Jake POV

"I can't, I can't!" Leah screa,ed as she was giving birth.

"Leah just one more big push." The doctor told her.

"She shook her head "Jake I' am so tired."

"Leah you can do it Angel."

I watched as she pushed as hard as she could and the screaming of our baby was heard.

"Congratulations it's a girl." The doctor smiled.

Leah cried "It's a girl our family is finished."

I nodded and let a tear fall I had the most beautiful family in the world.

"I'll go get the boys." I told my wife pushing her sweaty hair off of her forehead.

I found my boy sitting with Seth and their Grandma Sue "You have a little sister." I smiled as my boys cheered.

"Kyle come her name master." Leah told him patting the bed.

"What should we name her?" I asked him

"Hmmm how about Avery."

Leah smiled "How do you do it?" She kissed him and cooed to our baby girl.

"Mama let me see." Luke urged jumping up on the bed.

"Mama!" Brody screamed reaching for her.

We had four kids, we were happy and we were done.

Jake POV 5 years later

"Breakfast!" Leah called "If you aren't down here in three minutes the dog is getting your food.

I walked down the hall to see all three of my boys running out of their rooms stampeding down the stairs.

"Hungry guys?" I asked chuckling.

"Dad she loves Maxi more than anything she really would give her all of it." Brody told me smiling with no two front teeth.

"Morning Mom." The boys told her sitting down at the table.

"Morning boys." She kissed each of them making sure they had all

they needed before she walked over to me.

"Morning Angel." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Morning Avery." I kissed my little girls cheek.

"Get a room!" Kyle shouted earning him a glare .

"So what's the plans for today, the first day of summer." Leah asked our children.

"Planning inviting some of the guys from basketball to go swimming, that okay Mom?" Kyle asked her.

She nodded "That's fine as long as your brothers, sister and Leo get to use it too."

"Oh come on Mom, Luke swims his stupid laps and takes up the whole pool." He complained.

"Kyle, we put in that pool for all of us to use your brother needs to practice his swimming for the competitions you know that."

"I won't swim Mom." Luke down at his breakfast and then got up and threw his bowl in the sink.

"Kyle do you always have to be like that with him." I hissed at my eldest son.

"Sorry." he mumbled looking down at his pancakes.

"Can I swim Kyle?" Brody asked him.

"Yeah little buddy you can swim."

"What about me?" Avery asked with her big brow eyes.

"Yeah Avery, everybody can swim.

Leah pushed away from the table "Have a good day at work." She kissed my cheek brushing it softly with her fingertips. I knew that she was going to talk to our son, she was always there to comfort her sons.

"Bye Angel you have good day, boys behave for your mother please."

"What about Avery?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow, god sixteen year olds.

"She always behaves herself.

"Bye Dad." Brody waved with a piece of bacon.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you later." Kyle waved.

"Bye Daddy." Avery smiled while I kissed her head.

Leah POV

"Hey can I come in?" I asked peeking into Luke's room.

"Sure Mom."

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him into me "You know he doesn't mean anything that he says he just thinks he's cool cause he's a big teenager now."

Luke laughed "Mom your so weird.

I playfully punched his shoulder "I know."

"It's okay though I'll just go to Aunt Rachel's and Uncle Paul's and me and Leo can hang out there."

I smiled "I have an idea how about we do a night swim tonight I'll turn on the flourscent lights, you can invite whoever you want."

He smiled wide showing off his perfect smile "Like the guys form the swim team."

"Sure, we can have a bonfire and everything."

He hugged me "Thanks Mom you're the best."

I walked back down the stairs and sat down to finally eat.

"Hey Mom I'm sorry I was like that with him." Kyle told me.

"I know, its okay crisis averted he's having a pool party tonight."

"Mom, that is so unfair."

"How is it unfair your having a bunch of friends over today, he's having his over tonight."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at me pushing away from the table.

"Gosh he's crabby." Brody told Avery and she nodded.

Kyle seemed to be showing signs of becoming a werewolf he had bulked up a lot over the school year, his temper and appetite had increased, and he shot up like a bean pole. He couldn't become a werewolf unless vampires were around, so were they.

"Hey Mommy look it." Avery told me breaking away from my thoughts "She picked up a slice of bacon and threw it as Maxi caught it in the air."

"Wow your amazing you should be a dog trainer." I told her as she giggled her tinkling little laugh.


	15. My babies a wolf

Leah POV

"I am ready to go swimming!" Avery screamed jumping up and down in front of the sliding door in her little mermaid bathing suit.

"Wait for Mama and Brody sweetie were almost ready."

"Mom how long can we swim?"

"An hour and then Kyle and his friends are going to take it."

I opened the scream door as both of my little fishes ran for the pool before I caught them.

"Get over here fish faces you need your water wings."

Brody rolled his eyes "Mom I don't need them I am a good swimmer."

"Brody you know the rules if you're going in the deep end you need them."

He huffed but let me put the wings on him "Now show me a cannonball."

"Mama can I get in now." I slid on her water wings checking that they were on right and she jumped in.

"Hey Mom." Luke cam up behind me.

"You gonna swim some laps?" I asked him as I knew he was going to, he was a great swimmer.

"You know it, what should I swim?"

"Let's go with a 100 butterfly."

"Alright it'll take me like two minutes." He smirked and I watched as my son gracefully dived into the pool swimming like a pro.

"Mama!" Avery screamed flailing around "Come in." I jumped into the water and twirled my little girl around as Brody swam up next to us.

" Lets play shark Mama." Avery giggled as she doggie paddled in a circle.

"Grrrrr!" I growled swimming around to try to catch them as my seven and five year old giggled. I grabbed Luke to his shock "Look it what I caught I bet he's tasty.

"He is Mama, he's a big fishy." Avery told me.

"Help me!" Luke screamed "The sharks got me."

Brody and Avery were laughing so hard I thought they were going to start crying.

"I'll save you!" Brody screamed coming after us and lunging on top of me.

"Alright, Alright you win." I told them.

"Hey Mom," Kyle asked form the side of the pool "Is it alright if I have the guys over to swim tomorrow night instead of today?"

"I don't care, but why?"

He jumped into the pool and swam over picking up his little sister "because I want to spend time with you guys." I wondered what he wanted but didn't say anything, happy that my sixteen year old actually wanted to be in my presence.

"Alright if that's what you want. Luke did you call your friends."

He nodded excitedly "Yup they're coming at six."

"Okay then I need to get some groceries, climb on out we are going to the store.

" Alright go change and I'll take you guys to lunch on the way." I told my four children.

"Mama, Can you help me get my bathing suit off." Avery asked me grabbing my hand. I followed her up to her bedroom and helped her out of her bathing suit and into a sundress.

"I am going to go change you go let Maxi outside." I instructed as she ran off.

"Luke can you go grab me some chips , Brody, Avery go with him."

"Honey can you go get some charcoal for your Dad?" I asked Kyle.

"Hey hottie what's going on here?" A young man came up to me and stared at my body. What was with guys hitting on me all the time, so not flattering.

"Hon I think I might be a little too old for you." I brushed past him him.

"Hey," He grabbed my arm "I like women just a little bit older."

I tried to pull my arm away from him "Let go of me…Now."

"Whoa you're feisty, that's hot."

"You better get your fucking hands off my mother right now." Kyle instructed standing behind me.

"What are you going to kid?" He asked.

I looked at the man glaring at him "I'll scream rape so loud, you won't know what hit you."

He backed off "You little bitch." He growled before storming off in the other direction.

"Mom are you okay?" Kyle asked draping an arm around me protectively.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie thank you."

"God I hate that guys bother you like that." He ran his finger through his hair clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I told him pushing the cart to start moving towards the chip aisle.

"It's not your fault Mom it's just because you're so pretty, even all my friends think so."

I smiled wide thinking of my son telling his friends not to talk like that because I was his Mom.

"Thanks Kyle that means a lot to your old mother."

He snorted "You're definitely not old Mom."

Jake POV

"Leah !" I screamed walking into the house.

She came running in from the kitchen "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked looking up at me with her huge brown eyes.

"Honey we have to call a pack meeting, vampires are back."

She flinched "Okay call them we'll have the meeting tonight."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen grabbing the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Stella can I talk to your Dad?"

"Sure Uncle Jake wait one moment."

"Hey Jake what's up man?"

"Sam we've got a problem, Vampires are back."

He let out an audible gasp "Alright I'll call the rest of the guys and we'll meet at the beach tonight eight O'clock."

I hung up and walked back downstairs and to my wife "There's a meeting at eight."

"Honey explain please you're freaking me out."

I breathed in "Honey there were three workers found down at the factory "attacked by animals."

"Okay alright it'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around as I pulled her tight to me.

"Daddy!" Avery squealed jumping up in the air as I grabbed her up holding her close, little did she know her parents were about to become wolves, and most likely her eldest brother.

"Hi baby girl." I smiled at her.

"Daddy Luke is having a pool party." She told me grinning wide at the thought of many people being over.

"Yup honey, can you color a picture for Grandpa Billy." Leah asked her and she skipped off excitedly.

"Babe what about Kyle I don't want him to be like us." Leah choked out letting a tear slip down her gorgeous face.

"Angel," I wiped the tears away "it's not our choice it his destiny."

"I'm scared." She whispered as the tears fell from her eyes fast.

"Mom?" Kyle asked from behind us "What's wrong?" He asked going to stand next to his mother.

"Nothing sweetheart." She wiped the tears from her face though they just kept falling.

"What's going on?" He demanded glaring at me.

I knew that within the week he would be a wolf the signs were all there, no denying no pretending.

"Kyle can you go check on your sister?" I asked him calmly.

"Not until I know what's going on?" He crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

"Kyle, please can you just let it go?" Leah pleaded giving him the same look she gave me.

He left upset and huffing, he would always be his mothers son, he would always protect her.

"Leah, Angel please just relax it'll all be okay, it always is."

She looked at me her eyes glistening with tears "He's a baby Jake, I can't, I won't let him go out there."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her as close to me as possible "Honey, we won't know anything until tonight."

She nodded pulling away from me "I'll call Emily, Rachel, and Kim see if they can come and watch the kids."

"Do that." I told her kissing her.

Leah POV

"Okay so what you are saying is that there are Vampires in Forks." Quil asked my husband.

Jake nodded "Yes, they've killed three people that we know of."

"Well then they need to be stopped." Seth jumped up from the log where he was sitting and began to pace.

"Seth calm down." I ordered my brother in my motherly tone "Do we even know that we can still phase?"

"Oh please Leah were wolves, always will be." Embry rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Yes the legend does state that in a time of danger a man can phase back." Billy told us.

"So, we start running patrols again." Sam said standing up " Kyle will be becoming a wolf soon."

"When are we going to start running?" Jared asked him.

"Tonight." Was his simple reply.

"All of us?" Seth asked him.

He shook his head "Not you Leah."

My mouth opened wide "No, I'll be running tonight, Jake you come home to the kids."

"No way Angel, I don't want to let you run."

"Jake you have work in the morning, and I need to protect my children, if there are vampires out there I will find them."

He sighed giving into my demands. " What should I tell the kids?"

I thought about it "Tell them that Seth was really sick and that I wanted to take care of my baby brother."

"Thanks sis." Seth smiled goofily.

"Okay baby, I'll tell him, god Kyle might phase tonight." Jake said rubbing my shoulders.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, we've got a few years before there is a full pack, so it would be wise for Kyle to start learning with us." Sam said.

I felt Leah shudder "He's not ready." She started crying again and this time Seth went up to her wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered so quietly into her ear they I couldn't hear what he'd said.

"So tonight I want Seth and Leah to go East, Quil and Embry go West, Jared, Paul and I will go North."

The pack all nodded as I felt incredibly left out.

"Jake honey tell the women what we are doing okay."

I kissed my wife and bid farewell to my pack mates. "Be careful honey."

Leah grinned at me "Always, always."

"Hey ladies," I greeted Emily, Rachel, and Kim "Where are the kids?"

"All Luke's friends went home, Avery and my two are upstairs playing princess, Luke, Kyle, Eric, and Leo are doing video games." Emily answered yawning.

"Where's Brody?" I asked her.

"Oh he went to bed he wasn't feeling well." Rachel whispered.

"The guys went out to run, they'll be home late tonight."

The girls looked incredibly uneasy as the thought of their husbands and their children's fathers doing what they hadn't in a long time, nearly sixteen years ago was our last run, and know I might just be thirty-two forever.

"Lets go collect the kids." Rachel told Kim and Emily "What are we saying, why there is no Leah or no fathers."

"Uncle Seth is very sick."

They nodded and ran off to collect their children, after they had gone my children circled me.

"Where's Mommy?" Avery asked looking around frantically for her mother.

I picked her up in my arms and sat down "Sweetie Uncle Seth is really sick, and Mommy loves her brother and wanted to be with him."

She nodded but the boys were not buying that answer "Daddy when will Mommy be home?" She asked me.

"Really late tonight why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in."

She jumped up "Okay Daddy."

"Dad where the hell is our mother and don't tell me Seth is sick."

"Luke will you please go upstairs and check on Brody." He was reluctant to leave but nodded and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my eldest son by his arm and pulled him out side.

"Kyle you need to relax." I told my shaking son as I noticed the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"How can I calm down Dad, You fucking did something to Mom."

"Look at me, you remember those old Quilete legends, you are going to become a wolf, I want you to embrace it, let it take over your body." I watched as my son took a great intake of breath and phased snarling. He was a strange color a mixture between my Red and Leah's gray.

I grabbed his muzzle "You did good now listen to your mother.

Leah POV

'_Kyle' I thought when I had felt my son phase._

'_Mom?' he asked confused._

'_Yeah baby it's me, me and Uncle Seth will be right there.'_

'_Hey kiddo!' Seth said excitedly._

_I saw him when we went into the front yard. He was bigger than me, though all of the boys were._

'_Mom, you're a wolf.'_

_I nodded and Seth did too._

'_Kyle listen to your mother follow her and Seth for the night.'_

'_Uncle Sam.' my son thought questioningly._

'_Yup kiddo now listen to them.'_

'_Come on Kyle, follow us.' Seth ordered and he followed behind us._

'_How come I can hear your thoughts?' He asked._

'_Because we are pack, we always know when one of us is in danger.'_

_He came up beside us and I looked into his eyes noticing the excitement. My little Mama's boy had grown into a man, there was no going back, he would imprint one day and then he wouldn't be my little boy anymore._

'_So the vampires they exist too?' He asked looking directly into my eyes._

_I nodded 'You know some actually, the Cullen's.'_

'_What, they…they're vampires?'_

'_Yeah but there vegetarians, we've been friends for nearly seventeen years.' Seth told him._

'_So why did I turn now.'_

'_Everybody phases at different times, so far Seth was the youngest at fourteen, your father was sixteen, I was eighteen.'_

'_I meant why today?'_

'_oh well there are some rogue vampires in town, and it is our duties to protect people from the vampires.'_

'_Ew, I smell them.' Kyle spoke as we came up to their scent heading up to Forks._

'_yeah baby that's their scent.'_

'_So now Kyle, we follow the trail, see how far they're traveling, then tomorrow we have a pack meeting and speak,'_

'_Okay Uncle Seth got it.'_

Jake POV

I paced around the living room until four in the morning waiting for my son and wife to come back, finally the door opened and there stood my family I grabbed them both pulling them into a fierce hug.

"What took so long?" I asked refusing to let them go.

"Your son had to go get some clothes from Seth's and then we walked human pace back here."

"Dad that was so cool." Kyle smiled up at me showing that he was still just a kid.

"I know, right you have to be careful though got it." I told him making sure that he was listening to me, he couldn't get hurt, he was my boy.

"Yeah Dad, Mom already gave me the lecture." He said playfully punching my shoulder as I grabbed him in a headlock.

"What's going on it's four in the morning?" Luke groaned scratching his head, making his hair look like a birds nest.

"Sorry baby." Leah went right over to him trying to smooth out the mess of his hair.

"Ugh!" He groaned "Waking people up at four in the morning." He mumbled practically growling.

"C'mon kid brother." Kyle messed up his hair "Go back to bed."

Luke shook his head "I can't go back to sleep now." He grumbled going over to the couch and plopping down.

Kyle sat on top of him "God you're all skin and bones." He groaned sitting back up and sitting next to him.

"Hungry?" Leah asked looking at us.

My boys both nodded and I agreed too.

"So where were you guys?" Luke asked his older brother.

I shook my head and gave him the I'll cut your head off hand signal.

"Uncle Seth's Mom needed me to go get him some medicine."

Luke nodded. He would never question his older brother.

"Look at your hair." Kyle laughed reaching up to Luke's head also trying to tame the mess.

"Yeah bud, you're going to need a haircut, especially when practice starts up next week."

He nodded excitedly "I can't wait, I am so gonna kick ass this season Dad."

I smiled "I'm sure you will bid shot, you always have."

"Yup he's the best on the team." Kyle playfully punched his shoulder as Luke grinned looking at his brother.

Those two fought and had their differences, especially because Luke always tried to hang around with his older brother.

Kyle wrapped a long arm around his brothers shoulder "What do you want to do today kiddo?"

"I don't know hopefully swim a mile, go to Matt's or something."

"Hey why don't we do something, go to the batting cages or something?"

Luke grinned wide "Really just the two of us, you want to hang out with me?"

Kyle nodded "Of course I do you're my kid brother."

"Alright Ky keep an eye on your brother please." I ordered him, I didn't need my children getting sucked dry by vampires.

Kyle looked me straight in the eyes "I won't let anything happen to him Dad, not ever."


	16. I'm Scared

Wow two updates in one day, what can I say my friends are on vacation. Thank you for all of the reviews, this story is about to get a little or a lot darker.

Leah POV

"Breakfast is ready!" I called to my husband and sons.

They came in and sat down "Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome." I sat down with my coffee and grabbed Jake's hand "Babe why don't you stay home today."

"I'd love to babe, but shouldn't I get more info."

"Baby Charlie can get it, you got no sleep last night."

"Yeah Dad, you need the rest old man."

"Kyle," I scolded him "Your father is not an old man."

"Yeah I guess not." He smirked as I chuckled.

"Alright I'll call Charlie, maybe help my Dad with some stuff."

"Hey Mom can me and Kyle go to the batting cages today?" Luke asked me.

No I wanted to scream you can't get out of my sight until we destroy the vampires. "Yeah Kyle, you'll watch him."

He nodded "Yup I'll be watching over my baby brother."

Luke grunted "Don't call me that."He told his brother his mouth full of eggs.

"Why not you are my baby brother, baby brother and don't talk with your mouth full." Kyle grinned ruffling his younger brothers hair.

I laughed at my boys antics they were just like their father in so many ways, like little carbon copies.

"Boys will be boys!" Jake said reaching over to playfully punch Kyle.

"Alright guys I'm going to bed for a few hours until Avery and Brody demand their breakfast."

"Night Mom!" They called "Thanks for breakfast."

"Wait up honey, I'm tired too." Jake followed me to the stairs and swept me off my feet. When he threw me on the bed my tiredness suddenly overpowered me and I fell asleep.

Kyle POV

"Lu you going to bed?" I asked my little brother as he threw his dishes in the sink.

"Nah I think I'll swim my mile now before it gets too hot out there."

"How long does it take you to swim a mile kiddo?"

"It takes me five minutes to swim five-hundred yards, so around seventeen minutes, I'm trying to cut it down to sixteen and a half." I smiled at him he was such a happy kid, like all the time, though he was also very sensitive.

"Can I watch you?"

His face lit up "Yeah, that's cool you can tell me if I looked sloppy or anything."

"Alright kiddo run outside and get your suit."

I watched in awe as my little brother moved through the water like they were won his arms, legs, and breathing all connected together, moving in synch.

"How was it?" He asked his head popping out as he pulled off his goggles and swim cap.

"Kiddo that was awesome, you did really good."

He smiled "Thanks that means a lot to me." He climbed out of the pool and wrapped himself into a towel.

"Luke you need to gain some weight, you really look like a toothpick."

"No I don't." He stuck out his stomach and patted it trying to prove that he wasn't really skinny.

"Yeah, you are today we're getting you some cheese fries."

"Um okay but I really am not that skinny. You are just hugely muscular."

I laughed "Yeah I guess I am."

Leah POV

"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" Avery and Brody chanted jumping on the bed.

"Go away!" Jake mumbled into his pillow.

"But Dad you'll be late for work." Brody told him sitting on top of his father.

"No Daddy's not going to work today." I Sat up and yawned grabbing both of my children and tickling them. Jake didn't want to miss the fun, so he too started to tickle our children as their laughter roared through the bedroom.

"Stop." Brody huffed laughing so hard he was crying and Avery was crying from the laughter also.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked my gorgeous children.

"Yeah its already ten Mom." Avery told me slightly annoyed that I didn't get up early as usual.

"Alright then lets go get some breakfast." I kissed Jake on the lips and told him to go back to sleep.

I walked down the stairs to find Luke and Kyle passed out on the couch both had their feet up on the coffee table.

"Mommy can I wake them up?" Avery asked when she saw them.

I shook my head "No they're really tired. Come on you two tiptoe really softly so they don't hear you."

They nodded and tiptoed into the kitchen on their little feet.

"What do we want for breakfast?" I asked glancing around the kitchen for anything to make them.

"Pop tart!" Avery screamed.

I glared at her "Shhh, your brothers and Dad Are sleeping and we eat real breakfast in this house."

She pouted "But I ate pop tarts at Clara's for the sleepover."

"Well that was Clara's house not yours, now how about some French toast."

"Fine!" She mumbled crossing her little arms over her chest.

"Avery stop pouting, Brody is that good for you."

He nodded. He was my child that just kind of went with the flow, if you told him something he wouldn't question you on it.

"Thanks baby."

"Good Morning!" Kyle greeted sliding into a chair "What's for breakfast?"

"French toast, for your second breakfast." I told him.

"Hey Brody what's up big guy?" Kyle asked him.

"Nothing, but I get to go to my friend Marc's house."

"Wow that sounds fun." Kyle told his little brother

Two weeks Later Jake POV

The vampires have been running in circles for the past two weeks, so we had all but forgotten about them we were about to have something terrible happen, even worse then vampires.

"Luke do you need a ride home from swim tomorrow?" Leah asked our son.

He shook his head "No, um I'll walk home... need the exercise."

I laughed "Kiddo you're a stick you don't need to lose weight you need to gain it."

He rolled his eyes at me "Not lose it Dad, Bulk up."

Kyle laughed "I can help you with that Lu, we can work on It tomorrow."

"Yeah me and your brother both can I." I told him.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride babe, I have to pick up Avery from dance, and Brody from soccer but I could still come."

"Nah trust me Mom, I'll be good."

"I can swing by and pick you up while I am on patrol." I suggested.

"I am good."

"Alright sweetie if you say so." She rolled her eyes at our son.

We chatted about nonsense little did I know something terrible was about to happen.

Luke POV

"Come on Luke Go! Go! Go!" The coach screamed at me as I was just about to finish my five-hundred butterfly. I as reached the wall my head popped out of the water to hear screaming.

"Great Job Luke that was so awesome!" My friend Matt smiled as I climbed out giving me a fist bump.

"Great Job Luke, we're going to win next week that's for sure." The coach tells me slapping my back.

"Thanks Coach." I smile and head for the locker rooms.

The quickest route home from the pool was through the woods. I felt someone's eyes on me but decided to ignore it the woods were just creepy. As I was almost home a blonde man jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed.

"Let go of me!" I screamed in a panic "Please!"

"Ah finally I captured the baby Black." The man snarled.

"Just let me go." I cried, I knew what happened when children were taken I just wanted this to be dream it had to be I always knew that things like this happened I just didn't know they could happen to me.

"Kid you're my ticket to money and you aren't going anywhere until I get it." he growled.

And then I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head and I drifted off into a terrified nightmare.

Leah POV

"Luke we're home!" I call out into my house. I wait for him to come down the stairs but he never does, and this terrifies me because he knows the woods like the back of hands and he wouldn't go anywhere without telling me.

"Mom where's Luke?" Avery asks me.

"I don't know, why don't you and your brother go play."

I dial my eldest sons phone because maybe by some miracle he had picked up his brother.

"Hi Mom." My son answers.

"Baby is your brother with you?"

I hear a long sigh "No, Mom he should have been home two hours ago."

I sigh "I know listen I'm going to call the pack and your father okay he's got to be somewhere."

"Mom I'm coming home first we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Alright please hurry."

And the truth is my boy didn't come home that night as I cried myself to sleep in my husbands arms because I know I should've insisted on picking my child up from his swim practice and I didn't , that is a mistake I'd live with for the rest of my life.

Jake POV

I couldn't sleep that night ,I held Leah until she cried herself into a restless sleep. I am terrified, more scared then I have ever seen in my life because if anything ever happened to one of our children Leah wouldn't be able to go on.

"Jake," Leah mumbled please just tell me it's a dream.

"Baby," I pull her into my lap and look her straight in the eyes "We will find."

The tears come streaming down her face because as much as we want to believe our son is okay, we know that having a missing child means that even when your child is found he's still missing.

"Mom," Kyle walked into the room eyes red and puffy "um everybody is here." I watch as Leah grabs our son and pulls him so tightly to her that I feel she might hurt him, but Kyle needs this comfort, he needs his mother.

I too need to feel that my son is with me, I pull him into my arms and feel his heartbeat.

"I'll go talk with them." I say kissing the top of my sons head and my wives.

I walk down the stairs and see the pack standing their with solemn faces, their hearts are broken, their nephew is missing, their best friends son.

"Jake," Quil pulls me into a hug "We're going to find him."

I nod " The cops have went to the woods to look for evidence in the woods, I am not on the case.

Its Embry's turn to comfort next as he squeezes my shoulder "At least its not vampire related."

This should make me feel better but in all honesty it doesn't because vampires I can take care of but the person who took my son, I won't be able to kill.

The phone rings and I jump "Hello?"

"Jake you need to get down to the station." Charlie tells me his voice so serious it make me cringe.

"Charlie what happened?" I ask my voice breaking as the guys circle me trying to find out where Luke is.

"We found Blood in the woods, and a piece of a shirt, we're going to test the blood but if he's been taken foul play has been involved."

I gasp my knees feel like they are made of jelly and I could collapse at any minute "we'll be there." I tell him hanging up the phone.

"Leah!" I scream "We need to get down to the station."

Kyle POV

My Dad dropped Brody, and Avery with Aunt Rachel and my mother stays with them, they shouldn't know that their old brothers blood has been found in the woods. My mother is a mess , she lives for her children, as for Dad he's just as broken but is trying to keep his composure for us and Mom.

"Dad," I whisper as we are walking into the police station "I'm scared." The tears fall freely down my face and I don't care because I was supposed to protect my kid brother and I failed.

His strong arms grab me and my tears fall more now, as I feel his tears dropping onto my head.

"It'll be okay." He whispers into my ear "We will find him." He knows how important my brother is to me, and knows that I will not be left out of the search.

We walk in to the station eyes red and faces blotchy, no one seems to notice , this is an extreme circumstances and tears are allowed.

"Kyle." Charlie wraps me into a hug and he even looks like he could break in a minute.

We stand there the three of us no words can help the situation we only need to take action.

Luke POV

"Well look at that George the kids coming around."

I tried to open my eyes and tried to clear my head my vision was blurred and when it was cleared I was terrified. I was in a dark place it was cold and felt damp.

"Well hey there kid." The blonde grungy man from the woods evilly smiled.

I tried to move to get away from these men but noticed that I was tied to the chair I was sitting on.

"Sorry kid you aren't going to be getting out of here anytime soon." The one George sneered. He was a black man with a muscular build and long dreads. It was his eyes that scared me they were black they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and in that case George didn't have one.

I was so scared I was shaking like a leaf and about to start bawling I didn't know what these men would do to me.

"Aw look it George the kids scared." Mitch grinned. He was smaller than George in build with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked as frigid as ice. His nose had clearly been broken once before and his clothes looked old and dirty.

"Alright little Lukie ," George growled " You're Dad's gonna pay for you little boy."

I glared at them "My fathers a smart man the cops will catch you."

"No that won't be happening." Mitch said in mock happiness coming up to my face "because if that happens were going to put a bullet in his little babies head." He fake giggled "Put him back down," he turned to George " The less we have to deal with this brat the better.'

That's when I saw George pulls out a syringe from a bag "No!" I screamed as the needle broke through my forearm and I began to fall again into the darkness.


	17. what if he's waiting

Kyle POV

"What would someone want with Luke?" I asked Charlie after the blood had been tested, it was my brothers.

My Dad wrapped his arms around me hugging me close to him like had done so many times.

"We won't know until we find more, Jake I am sending Frank to the pool to investigate tomorrow."

My father nodded "Alright Charlie, I won't be in tomorrow."

Charlie looks him in the eyes "I want you to take as much time as you need." Those words clearly mean that he won't take my father back until his son is found.

"Kyle come on we need to check on your mother." My father takes my hand and pulls me to the car.

"Dad I wish it were me." I tell my father as he opens his car door, he slams it shut and comes over to me wrapping in his embrace, the one that is supposed to make the monsters go away, and make you feel all better. This time however his hug is something I have to cling to like a life preserver because if I don't hold on I'll drown.

"I need you Kyle, we are going to find your brother." The way he says he needs me is a big wakeup call, I love my father, I always have but now I feel like I loved him more, like he won't ever leave me.

"Dad can't we find the scent?" I asked as my father was driving down the street, eyes locked on the windshield.

"Yes, but it won't be easy because though every human has a distinct scent the only one we truly know is your brothers."

"So what we won't be able to find him?"

"Kyle what I am saying is that we may have to find your brother the legal way."

We sit in silence after that both silently hoping that we can find him as werewolves and when I do find that bastard I am going to tear him limb for limb.

Charlie POV

I had nothing, nothing to go on to find this kid the only people I had to question was the swim coach and his teammates.

"Okay Mr. Rang when was the last time you saw Luke Black?" I asked the coach it was clear that he was a strong man but the thought of one of his children missing was too much for him.

"At practice on July 11."

"Was there anything off about his behavior, was he nervous?"

The coach looked like he was going to be sick "No he was fine."

"So on that day what time did the swim team leave the pool."

"I always get them out of the pool at noon. They are usually all gone by twelve-thirty.

"And what time did you leave?" I watched as the mans eyes grew wide he knew now that he was a suspect, and it was clear that he was outraged at this.

"You think I would take him? How could you, why?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Please just answer the question." I ordered him.

"I left at three O'clock that day, I had a life guarding class to teach."

I nodded it was clear that this man wasn't guilty I knew it from his manner and the look in his eyes.

"Are there any other coaches?" I asked him looking at the clock knowing that I didn't have too much longer.

His eyes were raged "Yes there is the girls coach Melissa." He practically spat.

"You don't like this Melissa then I take it?" I might be on to something this Melissa maybe had something to do with the kids disappearance.

"No I don't she's always asking to borrow money." Money bingo this woman could have clearly taken the kid the Cullen family had a lot of money, and the Cullen's were "Related to the blacks." They had just been to Luke's practice the following week.

"How long was she at the pool on July 11?" I asked nearly taking his head off we needed to find this woman.

"She left at two O'clock." Damn accomplices she could have had accomplices I remind myself because my gut is screaming at me that this is the answer…find Melissa and Luke will be there.

Luke POV

"His family is loaded I am not lying to you Mitch." I heard a whiny voice, a voice I recognized. I fought out of the blackness trying to open my eyes to see if I could match voice to face.

"Melissa!" I exclaimed my voice hoarse and raspy.

She walked over to me pushing her long Blonde hair behind her ear "Hi Luke." she said it happily what was wrong with these people.

"why, my family doesn't have any money?" I croaked looking around the room wildly.

"Luke I don't want to hurt you we just want some money from your father. She turned to Mitch " Don't punch on the kid you got that? Were not supposed to be hurting him, just using him."

I looked at her then and realized that if she had a heart she would be a beautiful person. She lad long Blonde hair and Porcelain skin eyes that shone so green they were almost unnatural.

"I just want to go home." I whined.

"You'll be home in a few days." Melissa told me reassuringly " Were going to contact your father tonight."

"Alright Melissa see you later I'll call you after I talk to the father."

"Bye." She kissed his cheek "Don't sedate the kid anymore he looks like a heroin addict." She exclaimed walking up to the stairs and out the door.

"Night Night." Mitch sneered before plunging the syringe into my arm and again I was gone from this world…thrown into a nightmare.

'_Hello!' I screamed to the empty blackness 'Is anybody there?'_

'_Luke_ _!' I heard Kyle call out ' where are you?'_

'_Kyle!' I screamed at the top lungs and he appeared about thirteen feet away from me I started to run to where he was when I was slammed into a glass wall._

_'Luke!' Kyle cried trying to claw his way into where I was._

_I pounded on the wall and cried 'Please help me?' I begged "I want to go home.' I tried and tried to get out as Kyle tried to help me also. _

"_Oh my God!" Mitch chuckled "You think you could get away from he." He screamed grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my brother. _

"_Help!" I screamed to the blackness._

Leah POV

When Jake walked into the house he picked up Avery in one arm and Brody in the other, holding them close and kissing their heads.

"Baby, What is it?" I asked wrapping my arms around Kyle holding him to me.

"It's his, it's his blood." He said his eyes filled with tears.

"We'll track them, the pack we'll find them." I say this even though I know it isn't true because as scary and intimidating we are as wolves it only happens when we can find the person we're looking for.

"So what happens now?" I ask him as he sets my children down and reaches for me.

"Now we wait.."

Jake POV

Leah made dinner for us, though no one wants to eat, Quil and Seth are here ready to take action if need be.

"So Avery how was dance class yesterday?" Leah asks our daughter in hope that she won't know what's truly going on, she's five too young to hear about her brother being kidnapped.

"It doesn't matter," a lone tear slides down her beautiful face "I just want Luke back."

"Dad, how come you haven't found him yet?" Brody asks with the same pleading expression I had.

"We're doing all we can we will find him." I reassure my two youngest.

The phone rings and I jump out of my chair grabbing it quickly.

"Hello?"

"I think I've got something you want Mr. Black. About five foot three , skinny, dark black hair, and big brown eyes."

"Where is my son, what have you done with him?" The whole room turns to look at me.

"Well Luke told me you were a smart man, but he must be mistaken."

I try to stay calm but anger is boiling "Can I speak to him?"

"Sorry," The man chuckles "But he's unable to come to the phone right now."

"What have you done to my son?"

"Relax would you, its not anything that can't be fixed."

"Please just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you, I just want my son."

"Awe it breaks my heart this father son bond you have." He says mock emotion in his tone.

"Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Alright, Alright no need to be pushy. You can have your beautiful baby boy back for the low price of one hundred thousand dollars.

I flinch we aren't poor, but we don't have that kind of money lying around. "By when?" I will ask the Cullen's they would give is the money with out even thinking about it.

"I'll call you again this Friday with the information, and don't even think about calling the cops because if you do your beautiful little boy is getting a bullet to the head." The line disconnects and I am left with emptiness.

"Jake?" Seth asks "What does he want?"

"One hundred thousand." My voice is full of emotions, I'll I picture is my son lying on the ground a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Why only a hundred thousand dollars?" Leah asks rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, that is awfully cheap for ransom, they must be desperate." Quil says and my stomach turns my son is with a desperate person, and who knows what he might do.

Leah pushes up from the table wiping her eyes "I am going to call the Cullen's."

Leah POV

"Hey Leah how's it going?" Bella answers the phone.

"Bella…" I sob.

"What, What's wrong?" She asks.

"They took him Bella, they took my boy." The words won't come out of my mouth.

"Leah I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

" Bella, Luke was kidnapped."

"When?" she asks upset that I hadn't called sooner.

"Two days ago." I croak.

"We're coming down." He voice is steady.

"When?" I ask because I need them, they might be able to track these monsters down.

"Today, sweetie is there ransom."

"Yes, one hundred thousand."

"Alright we'll bring it." She doesn't even think about it, doesn't even ask Carlisle or Esme, our son will be back soon.

"Mommy are the Cullen's going to help find Luke?" Avery asks pulling on my shirt.

I look directly into her bright brown orbs "Yes, they are going to find him."

Jake POV

The phone rings and this time Kyle answers it.

"Hello…oh Charlie did you…yeah you can." He handed me the phone and I put it on speaker my son deserves to hear as much as I should

"Jake?"

"Yeah Charlie, it's me what did you find."

"Melissa, the girls swim coach, we think she is responsible."

Kyle looks at me confused how could a woman do this.

"Accomplices?" I ask knowing that she must have had help, because I have seen Melissa and she's a small woman.

"Yes we thank that she had help, in taking him."

The Cullen's are coming tonight I think that maybe we should have them put the fear of god into this girl."

"Jake I think that that is a perfect plan."

I hang up the phone and look at my son wrapping my arms tightly around him and pulling him close to me.

"Dad," he looks up at me "What if Luke's been waiting for us to come and were not?"

I stroke my sons hair waiting to answer until I can get myself under control "He knows that I, that you, that we would do anything for him the world."

"Dad, I'm not so sure."


	18. You're okay

Luke POV

I awaken with difficulty fighting the blackness and see that George and Mitch are snickering about something. They aren't paying attention to me so I should be able to get out of the ropes, I struggle and then one hand is free. I think I might get out when I feel a sharp blow to the face.

"Now, Now why are you trying to get away Lukey I thought we were having fun."

"I just want to go home Please!"

He hit me again so hard that my skin feels on fire "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to whine you brat. Just forget about going home until I get my money."

Mitch unties me and throws me a sandwich, which I refuse and then I am sedated once again and tied to the chair.

Leah POV

Tonight we are having a meeting with the pack and the Cullens Luke has been missing for four days, and Melissa is nowhere to be found.

"Sweetie we'll find him." Esme whispers sweetly in my ear.

"What should we do?" Quil asks looking at us, knowing that we must do something.

"We can track her down, now she lives in the bad part of town right?" Billy asks.

"Yeah," Charlie tells him "she apparently lives in the apartments near the south side of town."

"If she needs money, she must need it for something,like drugs." Embry tell us.

"Not one hundred thousand," Jake tells him "a drug addict wouldn't go to that much trouble."

"I'll sit outside her door, she has to go home sometime right I'll get her to let me in and I'll grab the bitch in a chokehold." Emmett growls.

"I like the Plan Emmett get over there and do that." I tell him the fear that Emmett will be back if she doesn't take him to our son will make her cringe, she will take him to our son.

"Yes, I agree." Jake says nodding Emmett is huge.

"Well I'll go to her house and wait, or apartment." He tells us standing.

"When she tells you where he is you call and tell us Emmett." He nods and is out of the house in a flash.

"I hope this works." Kyle declares his hands crossed over silently praying that after four days his brother will be home.

"It will Ky, it will." Jake tells him walking over and wrapping an arm across my sons shoulders.

Emmett POV

I sat at the bitches apartment for a day literally twenty four hours. Luke has been missing for five days now and the race is on to find him winner takes all. She finally comes home that night at midnight my eyes are black I am incredibly thirsty, luckily for me this will terrify her.

She closes the door "Oh!" She gasps when she sees me.

I walk up to her "I hear you have my nephew Luke."

She pretends to be confused and I am having none of that.

I grab the little bitches neck not enough to kill her but enough to make her think I will "I'm felling generous today so I'll ask again where is my nephew?

Her eyes go wide as she realizes she better tell me or I will no doubt kill her "There…there is an abandoned warehouse in Port Angeles, it's uh an old water plant."

I let go of her neck and grab her arm "Good you know where it is then you'll having no problem showing me where it is."

"Please just let me go, they'll kill me if they know I told you where it is." A tear streams down her face and I let her go.

"Listen to me if you sent me to a fake location I will come back and kill you, and I looked at your address book I might just visit Mommy and Daddy."

Her green eyes go wide "I didn't you'll find him there."

I race off to the family, I know where the kid is we've got him.

Luke POV

"You did what Melissa, well why would you tell them where to find him…You'll be sorry bitch." He throws his phone across the room and glares at me "You just had to ruin my plans." He comes over to the chair and punches me again and then stops. He unties me and pulls me up by my shoulders, throwing me across the room and into the wall. I think that maybe if I don't move he won't come after me, but I am wrong he grabs me up and twists my arm breaking it _'Just hold on'_ I think in my head _'they are coming for you.'_ He starts to punch me so hard that I think that this is it that I am going to die, because I can't take this much longer, I am already falling off of the edge I was hanging to.

"Police!" Someone shouts "Hands in the air."

Mitch lets go of me and I collapse onto the floor coughing and hurting.

"Luke I've got you." I feel my fathers strong arms pick me up as he chants that I'll be okay and that I am safe.

Jake POV

When Emmett had finally returned that night and he told us where Luke was being held the pack and the Cullens jumped up ready to take action. I told them we couldn't kill him, because scum like that doesn't deserve death, it's easier for him, I wanted him in prison, for his life to be ruined. I called the station and told the guys where my son was and that we needed to go get him.

"Leah," I said to my wife "Stay here, he'll need you." I kiss her and my three remaining children. Hurrying out the door of the house and speeding down to that warehouse where the rest of them are waiting for me. When I walked into that warehouse and saw that man beating my son I nearly lost it no one could put their hands on my child.

"Police!" Charlie shouted "Put your hands up!" The man tosses my son aside like he is a rag doll I run to him grabbing him in my arms telling the kid that I love him and that he'll be okay.

As of this minute I was holding my son in my arms as Charlie hauled ass to the hospital, I stroked his hair and gingerly touched his battered face.

"Dad?" Luke's soft voice asks.

I am a strong man but I want to cry at this, it was too close, I almost lost him.

"It's me buddy were taking you to the hospital."

He begins to sob to my horror "I don't want them to see me."

"Shhh baby it's okay you are okay." I kiss the top of his head and run my fingers through his hair softly.

"Jake we're here." Charlie tells me as I look up to realize we are outside of the emergency room. When I walk in I scream "Somebody help me, my son." They took him from me and I have never felt so empty in my life. I am alone for about five minutes before the doors barge in and suddenly everybody is there.

"Honey," Leah is holding Avery and I wrap them both into a tight hug, as Brody hugs my leg and Kyle joins the hug.

"How is he?" Kyle asks looking around frantically for his little brother.

"I don't know, he's bruised and battered, a broken arm." At this Kyle starts to shake. "Kyle you need to calm down right now, your brother is going to need you."

"Jake," My dad rolls over to me and takes my hand "What happened to those bastards?"

"They're in custody." I answer my voice so monotonous they I don't even recognize it.

"Daddy Luke's okay?" Avery asks and I take her from Leah holding her to my chest.

"He will be." I tell her because I know that he isn't okay and he may not be for quite some time."

"Mister and Misses Black." a doctor asks walking into the room.

Me and Leah meet him and he shakes our hands "I know that your son was kidnapped, so aside from the mental and emotional issues your son is dealing with he has a broken arm, he's severely dehydrated and malnourished also. Please try to get him to drink on his own, we don't want to put an IV in because he was drugged by the people who took him."

I feel like I could kill someone they drugged my son, how could they.

"He's going to be okay?" Leah asks her hand snaking around my neck.

"Physically your son will be okay, but mentally it will take time and patience I can refer psychiatrists."

We both nod we want him to get back to who he was no matter what.

"Can we see him?" Leah asks needing to embrace our son, something she has been waiting to do for five long days.

"Yes, but for right now I think only you, your husband and your oldest son."

We nod though we know everyone wants to see him we will do what ever is best for our boy.

"Kyle were going to go see Luke." I tell him and he is at side in the blink of an eye.

"What about us Dad?" Brody asks his lip quivering that is his older brother and he wants to see him.

I bend down to his eye level and kiss his forehead "I know you want to see him and you will, but tonight he doesn't feel up to too much company, tomorrow you can see him."

He nods as does Avery as I turn to everyone else "Will you watch them.

I stop just outside his door as Kyle and Leah glare at me "He looks bad, not himself,just try not to look to hard at him." They nod and we walk into the door. My son is lying there in sweats instead of a hospital gown and he's huddled; curled into a ball ,eyes wide as tears stream down his face.

Leah runs to him and he uncurls so she can put her arms aroud him "Were so glad you're okay."

His sobs don't subside they rack his entire frame.

"Luke it's okay you're safe now." Leah tells him rocking him back and forth.

"Dad?" Luke asks holding out one of his hands.

I run to the bed with Kyle and we both sit down "It's okay buddy, it's okay I whisper rubbing his back.

"I thought you guys would never find me!" he cries huddling into his ball again.

"Luke," Kyle reaches for him and grabs his hand "I would never give up on you." He chokes out as he grabs his little brother pulling him to his chest.

"Baby, do you want some water?" Leah asks Luke and he shakes his head.

"I just want to go home, Please I can't be here." His eyes look down to the cast on his arm and he begins to shake.

"Luke, you know how much we want to take you home, but the doctor…"

He cuts me off "Please, I just want to go home, Please." he begs me and none of us can hold our composure as we break into sobs.

"I'll go ask the doctor." Leah says wiping her face and kissing our sons hair before standing and walking out the door.

"Baby," I try to pull my sons arms away from his face "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be."

He is suddenly angry but this is better then the sobs "I'll never forget!" He screams, "I'll always remember what he did the needles, the punches…" His voice drains off and both me and Kyle grab both of my sons crying into their hair. As a father and cop I knew these kind of things happened, but I never imagined that they could happen to my son.

Leah POV

I see Luke's doctor in the hall and I run to him making sure to catch him. "Can my son, come home. He was begging with us, pleading…he's so scared."

The doctor looks so sincere "I haven't had many kidnapped children come through the doors of this hospital, yes it might be in your sons best interest to go with you."

"Thank you." I tell him truly grateful.

"I'll get the discharge papers and you can get him home."

"Hey guys," I say softly when I walk into Luke's room "You can come home."

His face was resolute and I don't know why I was expecting a smile, but I was I wanted to see my boy give me emotion of some sort.

"Mom, can you make everyone go home?" He asks softly.

I nod "Of course baby."

When I walk into the waiting room everyone jumps to their feet.

"How does he look?" My mother asks worriedly.

I shake my head "His whole face looks like a bruise, his arms have syringe marks running up and down, and his arms broken."

They all look ready to kill, they want to attack the man that could do that to anyone persons child.

"You guys need to head home Luke's feeling very broken." I tell them because I don't want to say that my son is lost though he is because broken things are somewhere, and when something is lost you have to find it before determining if it is broken.

"Sis do you think he might want to see me?" Seth asks.

"Seth I honestly don't think he even wanted us to see him that way, I think it would be best if you guys come on over to the house tomorrow, the doctor is sending him home."

They nod even though I see in all of their eyes that they want to see Luke, to know that he's okay.

Kyle POV

As my father drove home I wrapped my arms around my younger brother as Avery and Brody sit in the last row of seats asleep.

I won't let him go, not for one second, I almost lost him…I almost lost him.

"Luke buddy were home." I whisper into his ear. He doesn't make an attempt to move so I take him in my arms carrying him out of the car as my father grabs Brody and my mother takes Avery.

"Luke do you want to go to your room?" I ask him.

"Yes." He whispers so low that I am not sure if he actually said it or I just made it up." I took him upstairs and laid him in his bed.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask him even though I don't want to leave him I don't want him to think I am encroaching on his space.

"Stay." He says turning onto his side and wrapping his arms around himself.

I climb into the bed next to him carefully and pull him to me, he doesn't relax but I wasn't expecting him to he's been hurt badly.

Our parents come into the room kissing both of our foreheads telling Luke that there so happy that he's home.

"Goodnight little brother." I whisper.

Luke POV

_'Lukey you're not safe, I tricked you." George snarls._

_I back up trying to get away from him 'Please just let me be.'_

_I am on a cliff and I try to stay balanced but I slip I feel the ground go out from under me._

_'ha ha!' He laughs as he pushes my fingers from the edge I had been holding on to._

I awake with a start soaked in sweat I lay there the whole night moving from the bed when I hear my parents and younger siblings get up.

"Good morning Sweetie." My mother greets as I walk into the kitchen kissing my cheek and brushing my cheek with her soft fingers.

"Morning Luke." My father wraps me carefully in a hug and kissing my head.

I sit down at the table drinking a glass of water when Avery jumps up on my lap. "I'm really happy you are home." She smiles sliding off of my lap and sitting in her chair.

"Are you okay?" Brody asks walking into the kitchen and hugging me.

"Yeah." I tell him even though in my head I am screaming that I am not okay, that I see them whenever I shut my eyes.

I rub my bruised face, hoping that no one will bother me. I am not ready to talk.

My mom sets down chocolate chip pancakes on the table, I know she made them because they are my favorite and I want to scream at her to act normal to stop trying so hard.

My Mom sits down at the table "Baby is it okay if the family comes by today they all want to see you?" She looks at me worriedly.

I blanch I knew they would want to see me but I feel as if I might have a panic attack. "No they can I come." I tell her grabbing a pancake, they used to make things better I remember, so I pick up my fork and take a bite this time however it doesn't feel better, it feels bitter or even worse.


	19. I'm almost there

Thanks again for the reviews.

Leah POV.

I can barely take my son, he looks so lost sitting at the kitchen table that I want to sob. His face is so bruised that it's almost like there is someone else in my home and not my son.

"Baby do you want more?" I ask l as I notice that he has only eaten one pancake and is starting to stand to put his plate up.

"No." He answers shortly almost angry like I am trying to push him.

"Okay babe." I put my hands up in surrender, the last thing that I want is to hurt him, or bother him.

"I am going to go take a shower." He stands abruptly throwing his plate into the sink.

When he's gone I turn to Jake were both weary, both new to this.

"What's wrong with Luke?" Avery asks.

"Nothing." Jake answers so fast that he doesn't even have time to think about.

"Why's he so mad." Brody asks mouth full of syrup.

"Well he has a lot of feelings right now and he doesn't know how to express them." He and Avery both nod though I am not entirely sure they know what I mean.

"Jake do you think he'll be okay for everybody to come today."

"It might help, or it might make things worse."

Luke POV

I had to get out of that kitchen I know that things will be a lot worse before I feel better, if I ever feel better. That poem is in my head 'All the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put little Luke Black back together again.' When I climb into the shower I want to scream, I need it but I can't do it here so I cry instead my tears mixing with the hot water. When I am finally finished with my tear fest I climb out of the shower and look into the mirror.

"How could you let this happen?" I whisper to the reflection in the mirror.

There is a knock on the door and I let out a sigh everyone will be checking on me.

"Hey Luke." Kyle smiles when I open the door.

I just look at him I don't feel like talking.

He looks hurt but brushes it off "Why don't you go get dressed?" He suggests looking me up and down seeing my even skinny frame, the bruises, and even worse his eyes landing on the needle marks. I want to cover them but if I do the towel will drop, so instead I run and slam my bedroom door with a little more force than necessary.

I get dressed in sweatpants my legs hurt and I don't think jeans will help the matter, it's too hot to wear a long sleeved shirt, but I don't want anyone to see the needle marks. Whatever I throw on a plain white t-shirt.

"Hey buddy." Kyle greets me when I walk out of my bedroom.

"Hey." I tell him.

He tries to wrap an arm around my shoulders but I move I can't take anyone touching me right now. I watch the hurt expression on my brothers face and I instantly feel terrible.

"Did Mom make breakfast?" He asks trying to make conversation.

I nod because I can't find my voice.

Kyle grips my shoulders and looks me in the eyes "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I glare at him "No."

"Kiddo you can't keep it all boxed up forever."

I sigh "I know but I can keep it boxed up for a little while."

Kyle POV

I sit down in the kitchen where my father is playing a game of candy land with my little brother and sister while my mother is ferociously cooking.

"Hey." I slump into the chair next to my father and he wraps an arm cross my shoulders.

"How's he doing?" He asks me seriously, forgetting about the game."Dad I don't want him to be…" My voice breaks off and I can't continue. The kids fucking eleven years old and he might be done for life.

My Dad locked his eyes on mine he knows what I am thinking he always has "I won't let that happen were going to be there for him, he's going to overcome this."

I nod and just stuff my face with food, that why I don't have to disagree.

The door bell rings and I run to grab my brother make sure he knows I am there that I will protect him.

Luke POV

I hear the door bell ring and I begin to walk down the stairs, I don't want to deal with this, but I must for my parents.

Kyle wraps an arm around my shoulder before I can protest and I feel better.

"Hi Luke." My grandma Esme says coming up to me and brushing my face so softly that I don't even think I felt it.

"Luke how are you feeling?" Carlisle asks.

"Okay." Lie my mind tells me just lie there is no reason to tell them that you feel like you want to run.

He ruffles my hair softly and then he and Esme move out of the way to talk with my parents.

"Hey baby." Aunt Bella says pulling me into an awkward hug.

The rest of them say their hellos, that they are so happy I am home safe, and that they love me. They leave and I feel content, I don't want pity.

Two weeks Later LUKE

I close my eyes tight as I hear a loud bang come from the kitchen. I start to shake and I am so scared. I close my eyes tight your safe I try to tell myself, but I can't calm down.

"Kiddo you okay?" Emmett asks sitting down next to me reaching his hand out towards me.

"NO!" I scream at him because I need to be angry at someone "I am not okay!." I stomp up to my room and slam the door shut pacing. I have never felt so angry in my entire life. I start throwing things my books, my clothes, and everything else I can get my hands on. My father comes into the room grabbing me so he can stop my destruction.

"Luke," He whispers sitting on the floor with me against his chest "I love you, I' m here."

"Dad," I sob "I can't, I can't…"

He shushes me as he rocks back and forth the heat of his body radiating on me.

"Oh kiddo." He whispers more to himself then to me, I just want to go back to before this had happened to me. I've given myself two weeks and I still don't feel better, if anything I feel worse.

"Dad I…I'm sorry." I whimper.

"No, No you don't ever have to be sorry for this kiddo."

"I should have gotten a ride home, why was I so stupid."

He rocks us one, two, three times before he speaks "None of us knew that that would happen to you, it's not your fault."

I just sob, maybe if I let it out it will leave me alone and I can breathe again.

Jake POV

Seeing my son the way I just had was a lot to take. He feel asleep and I place him in his bed brushing back his hair and kissing his forehead before rubbing my face and walking downstairs where my wife, children, and the Cullen's are waiting.

"I'm sorry Jake." Emmett stumbles over his words.

"It's okay," I sit down and pull Leah to me as she holds Brody in her lap "I think this may have helped, he finally let it out."

"Jake, is there anything we can do?" Bella asks.

"No, but I wished I would have killed that bastard."

Leah starts to rub my back and whispers something in Brody's ear as he scampers off.

"Jake, that wouldn't have done anything." Carlisle is rational I know he's right, my son would still be lost and terrified.

I sigh "Your right I know you are but god."

We all sit there in silence hoping that something will help the kid… anything.

Kyle POV

I am a terrible person I know that I am because I can't stay around my little brother, because when I do I want to shake him. I want to tell him that it's over that he's home where he belongs to snap out of it. I travel around to friends houses during the day, so I don't have to see him. I feel useless, like a terrible brother but what am I to do? The pack his been phasing to track the vampires who have killed three more people and I want to it to stop, people dying, people being taken and there is nothing I can do.

"Kyle," My mom says when I walk through the door "Can you go talk to him?"

I want to tell her that I can't, that I can't look in his eyes and see nothing, no life or light in his innocent eyes. "Yeah Mom."

I walk up the stairs and open his door he's sitting there in the middle of his room looking at a photo album.

"What are you looking at?" I ask and see my brother jump, I ignore it the best I can.

"Just pictures." he tells me not bothering to look up. His face has healed in the past two weeks though that is the only thing that has.

I sit down next to him "I remember that one." I tell him looking at the picture in his hands. We are standing in our bathing suits at first beach I am nine and he's four were both grinning largely; covered in sand.

"So do I." He says looking at me and pausing for a second "When did it all get so complicated?" he asks.

"Life's not easy Luke, its hard but if it wasn't what would be the point."

He takes in a great deal of breath "I knew you'd say that." He mumbles.

I grip his shoulders and turn him to face me "Tell me about it." I am practically begging, but so far he hasn't said anything to anybody about what happened to him.

He stands up and paces "You want to know, first I am in the woods walking home and two men come up to me grabbing me Kyle saying that Dad's going to pay a lot of money for me. Then I am sedated again and again and I have nightmares your so close to finding me but Mitch won't let you help me. And then I get hit and thrown around and…" He breaks down sobbing I approach him and he glares at me throwing punches and screaming at me until he finally breaks down sliding down to the floor.

"Luke, I don't know what you went through, but I want to help." I tell him rubbing his back in small circles.

"I just I want to be able to close my eyes and not see their faces." He cries.

"You can." I pull him up and through the door pulling him down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" My father asks as we approach the door.

"To get closure." I tell him pulling my brother out the door with me.

"Where are you taking me?" He asks warily.

"To the woods…the place you were taken."

"What no I don't want…" His eyes go as wide as saucers, he doesn't want to go back.

"Do you trust me?" I ask him.

He says nothing just stops moving his feet.

"You've got to trust me kid. I will never let anything happen to you again."

"I trust you." he says this time.

We walk silently my arms across my younger brothers shoulders reassuring him that I am there. When we approach the spot where he was taken he begins to shake, his tremors are so violent that I have to grip both shoulders to calm down.

"Please I…I can't." He looks at me pleading not to make him face his demons, but we both know that he has to.

I kneel down so I am at his eye level and push his shaggy hair back. "Kiddo, you can do this."

He shakes his head "I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"You can do anything you want, you can kick, crawl, scream, yell whatever you need to do whatever will help you. I let him go and let him face his demon, he has to get this off of his chest.

I watch as he screams he screams to the sky "WHY! How could you have done this to me, huh how could you do this to anybody!"

First came his anger and then cam his grief he breaks down crying, laying into the earth and just crying. I want to comfort him but I know that he needs to face this on his own as much as it hurts. When his sobs are finished and the only thing left are the tear tracks on his face. He sits down and leans against a big tree breathing heavily.

"So kiddo are you back?" I ask going to sit down next to him.

"No."

I am shocked I thought that this would have helped him.

He half smiles at me something I haven't seen in so long "I'm not back yet, but I'm almost there."

I smile and ruffle his hair he's going to be okay, he might always remember but maybe he can put it far back in his brain and never have to think of it again.

Leah POV

I can't help myself but peeping out of the blinds of the front window, I trust Kyle, he is his fathers son and would never allow anything to happen to Luke, but still I worry.

"Mommy where's Luke and Kyle?" Avery asks jumping onto Esme's lap.

"I'm not sure baby." I tell her turning away from the window to look at her.

Jake comes and wraps his arms around my waist with Brody attached to his back. "They're going to be okay Angel."

I smile he hasn't called me Angel in nearly a month, we haven't even been together in a month. "I know."

"Mommy can you make some ice cream Sundays?" Brody asks grinning.

"Stop it I can't deny that face." I tell him getting on my tippy toes to kiss his forehead.

"Ice cream…Ice cream…I cream." He and Avery begin to chant and Emmett joined in with them.

"Alright, Alright." I look at Jake why don't you call the pack "I think we are going to have an ice cream party."

He smiles were starting to get back to normal.

"Hey mom can I get some Ice cream too?" Emmett asks as Rosalie punches his shoulder.

Just then the front door opens and my boys come in smiling and laughing about something. Everyone looks, Luke is back I have never been happier.

"Luke?" I ask questioningly making sure that he's himself.

"Mom," He smirks "I am not back yet but I'm close." I smile and race over to him pulling him into a huge hug.

He goes over to Emmett "I'm sorry I screamed at you."

Emmett picks him up hugging his small body "Kid I'm glad that you're back."

"Come here!" Esme says holding her arms out for him.

"Kid thank god." Edward tells him hugging him harshly.

"We missed you." Bella tells him smiling sweetly.

"This calls for new clothes!" Alice cheers as Luke groans at the idea.

"You're calm." Jasper says it as a fact and i never doubt Jasper.

"Well kiddo someone can finally try to occupy some of Emmetts time." Rosalie tells him smirking.

"So, do you want some ice cream?" I ask him loving that I see life in his eyes again.

He nods "Of course I do."

Avery jumps off of Esme's lap and hugs Luke "I'm glad your back." She smiles at him.

Brody also hugs him "Yeah we really, really missed you."

Jake walks into the room grinning manically running over to Luke and spinning him around "Thank God." He kisses Luke's head and sets our son back on his feet.

"Group hug." Kyle says holding out his arms we all get into the hug.

"You guys too." Brody says to the vampire family instantly there are cold arms around us and I have never felt more relieved in my entire life.

Jake POV

My son is back, my boy has taken the long way back home, but he has finally found his way back and this time he's hear to stay.

I pull him next to me on the couch, he on my right, Kyle on my left and Brody and Avery on my lap while Leah scurries around getting things to make sundaes for the pack and their families.

The Cullens had left to go hunting and for just a moment I was marveling in the fact that it was just me and my children.

"Daddy, are Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam coming?"

" Maybe sweetie why?"

"Because I want to play with Emma and Callie."

" Ugh I'm starving!" Luke moans, and I understand why he's barely eaten in three weeks.

"Kiddo, I think you might need two sundaes." Kyle tells him grinning.

"Oh yeah I think I…" Luke is cut off as Seth, Quil and Embry all barge into the house I'm guessing they will be the only ones joing us tonight.

"Where's the ice cream?" Seth asks.

"Uncle Seth you never change." Luke tells him laughing.

Seth and the boys looked shocked; he's okay.

Seth gets one of those goofy smiles on his face and pulls Luke from the couch and into his arms "My baby's back." He fake sobs as my son laughs.

"Luke." Quil grabs him in a huge bear hug.

Embry smiles widely and also grabs him into a hug.

The door opens again and in walks Paul pushing my father.

"Hi grandpa." Luke tells him walking over and giving his grandfather a hug.

"I knew you'd pull through Luke, you're a Black after all." Billy told him puffing out his chest.

"Hi Uncle Paul where is Aunt Rachel?" Luke asks him also getting a hug.

"She's made at me because she's pregnant." He rolls his eyes and slaps my back.

Leah walks out just then looking around "What nobody else is coming?" She asks.

"Sam and Emily will be over in a little bit." I tell her kissing her quickly.

"More for us." Seth cheers storming into the kitchen to get his ice cream.

"Same old Seth." Luke says laughing.

Same old Luke I think. I walk towards the corner where no one can hear and whisper "Thank you Daddy."

Kyle POV

My plan worked and my little brother is back. I make a promise to myself to never take him for granted I saw what my life would be like without him and I didn't like it, I would never have lasted.

"Alright you guys it's one in the morning time for bed." Our Mom tells us coming over to the couch and staring us down.

"Mommy can we sleep with you?" Avery asks her with her big puppy eyes.

"Yes," My father tells her "but who is we?"

"Well me and Bearington of course Daddy." She says like it is the most obvious thing ever…of course her teddy bear would be sleeping with her.

"Night guys." Dad says ruffling all of our hair and carrying Avery up the stairs.

"Boys what are we doing?" Mom asks trying to be mad that we aren't going upstairs to bed.

"Mommy I can't move, I'm paralyzed." Brody tells her. Me and Luke burst out laughing that kid is something else.

"Where did you learn that word?" Our mother asks my little seven year old brother, amazed that he knows such a big word.

"From Uncle Seth he told it to his girlfriend."

"Alright big guy since you can't move and I am too tired to carry you, you can just sleep down here."

"Yeah me too." Luke tells her settling more into the couch.

"Same here." I tell her smiling.

She tells us all goodnight and kisses us and then climbs up the stairs to bed.

"Goodnight." I tell both of my brothers as I hear their soft breathing meaning they are close to sleep.

While I pray that night I give a special thanks to my grandfather Harry Clearwater. "Thanks Grandpa," I whisper "I know it was you."


	20. It was a really really big bird

Leah POV

"Hey Sweetie get up you've got to get to work." I whisper into Jake's ear.

"Go away Mommy were sleeping." Avery mumbles.

"Yeah mommy go away." Jake laughs.

"Fine then I guess you two lazy bones don't want any breakfast." I tell them walking out the door and down the stairs to see Brody sleeping in the recliner, Kyle's large frame spread out over the large sofa, but I don't see Luke.

I walk into the kitchen grabbing things out of the fridge. I look up and see him sitting in the backyard Maxi's head in his lap, his feet dangling in the water.

"Good morning sweetie." I kiss my sons cheek and sit next to him.

"Good morning."

"What's the headline Luke?" I ask him knowing he's thinking about something.

"Swimming."

"Ah the big race, well there's always the next one."

He smiles "Yeah, as long as my hand still works."

"It will." I tell him kissing the top of his head " Now I don't know about you but I am starving.

He stands and offers me his hand "So am I, how about some waffles?"

I grin as we walk into the house "I think waffles sound great, I will make some immediately."

"Good Morning." Jake yawns walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." I tell him with my head inside the fridge.

"Mommy when is breakfast?" Avery asks from her seat next to her father.

"Like fifteen minutes princess." I tell her.

"Hey Luke will you come with us to dance class today?" She asks her older brother and I am curious to his answer also.

"Sure, but only if it's watch day."

"It is." She says excitedly "We get our costumes and our first competition is on Saturday."

"You'll do really good." He tells her and she begins to giggle.

"Morning." Brody comes into the kitchen singing happily.

"Good Morning." Jake greets him.

"Dad do you have to work today?" Brody asks him.

"Yeah buddy Dad has to get back to work today."

"Oh man." He pounds his little fist on the table.

I turn around to look at him "What's wrong buddy?"

"I just liked Dad at home." He mumbled.

"Hey you no what tonight I have to go to Grandpa Billy's to help him with some stuff you can come too?" Jake told him ruffling his hair.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

Jake nodded while getting up and kissing his children and then me.

"Have a good day honey." I told him when he was walking out the door.

"Morning." Kyle mumbles coming into the kitchen and kissing my cheek.

"Babe you better eat and then get ready we've got Avery's class today." I tell him as he grabs four waffles from the stack.

"Sure, Sure." He mutters.

"So much like your father." I giggle.

Kyle POV

"Kyle come on we have to get going?" My mother called up the stairs.

I ran down the stairs and grinned sheepishly "Sorry Mom."

"Come on, Come one." Avery squealed in excitement. She took my hand and lead me out to the car.

When we walked into the dance studio I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had her shiny copper hair in a tight bun, her skin as white as a china dolls, but what really made her stand out was her beautiful blue eyes that were sparkling like the ocean.

"Kyle pay attention will you?" My mom said slightly annoyed "Watch your brothers I have to help Avery get her costumes on."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled not taking my eyes off of the girl.

"Ewe stop drooling Ky." Luke chuckled.

I wiped my mouth and shook my head "You little smart ass." I told him putting him into a gentle headlock.

I sat between my two little brothers in the lobby of the studio as they chatted quietly.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked and when I looked up I saw the beautiful girl.

"Hi I'm Kyle." I say standing up giving her my best smile.

She grins "Audrey." She reaches under where I was sitting and grabs a pair of ballet shoes. "You're Avery's brothers aren't you?" She asks.

"Yeah that's me." Lame.

"Awe she's a doll and her solo is so adorable."

I grinned ,I was in she liked my sister "Yeah she practice's it all the time for us."

"That's so cute, so does my little sister her and Avery are like best friends."

What's her name ,what's her name "Oh so your Maddy's older sister?" Score.

She smiles "That would be me."

"Hey um I promised my little sister I'd take her for lunch tomorrow maybe you and Maddy could…?" I gave her my best look and looked down pretending to be nervous.

"Yeah," She smiled "I mean Maddy would love that." She smiled and then pulled out her phone as I pulled out mine, we exchanged numbers ,oh yeah.

"Well um I have to go get ready." She said walking away nervously.

I went back towards my little brothers and they were laughing at me. "Kyle and Audrey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG!"

"Shut up Brody." I groaned trying to gain composure.

"You shut the front door." He told me sticking his tongue out at me.

"Alright boys hurry Avery's solo is up."

I couldn't get Audrey out of my head, she was so beautiful so perfect.

"Hey." Audrey came over and stood next to me.

"Hey." I smiled wide. I noticed my mom giving me a wary look.

"Oh look she's starting." Audrey squealed pointing to Avery walking into the center of the stage.

"Kyle, Kyle." Avery screamed skipping over to me when she had finished her dance "Was I good?"

I picked her up "You did great kiddo you're going to get platinum."

"No Kyle I want Hall of Fame."

I laughed as did Audrey "You'll get that too. Hey guess what Avery?"

"What?" She asked shrugging her little shoulders.

"Tomorrow Audrey and I are going to take you and Maddy out to lunch."

She clapped "Can you come swimming after?" She asked Audrey.

She smiled "I don't see why not we'll have to ask our Mom." She told her smiling.

"Cool." Avery smiled.

"Oh my numbers up soon, I'll text you tonight." Audrey told me smiling and walking away.

"Kyle come on." Brody tugged on my arm "We're going home Uncle Emmett came to pick us up."

"Oh um I think I'll stay."

"Okay, Bye." He said smiling.

"Honey aren't you leaving?" My mother came over and asked me.

"Uh no I'll stick around for Avery."

She rolled her eyes she just knew me to well "Yeah for Avery." I Playfully punched her shoulder and we laughed. "We're going to have to have a big discussion with your father tonight."

Leah POV

"You did awesome angel." I tell my daughter as she is in the back seat.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah your going to beat the tutus off those other little girls."

She and Kyle giggled. Oh god Kyle imprinted my baby, my little boy. Jake and I were going to have to sit him down tonight and explain the whole imprint thing.

"Hey Mom guess what Kyle and Audrey are taking me and Maddy out for lunch tomorrow and then they are coming swimming."

"Kyle," I groan "You're trying to kill your own mother."

He laughed "Come on Mom, I am sixteen after all."

"Yeah but your still my baby."

"I know Mom," He smiled "You'll always be my favorite person in the world."

I felt my eyes tear up, my little boy wasn't so little anymore.

"Hey guys you home?" I called out when we came home and out ran Brody.

"Hi Mommy, I'm starving these people don't feed me."

I laughed "Alright I'll start dinner in a little while okay."

"Kay." He grinned running back outside where everybody else was.

The Cullens had to leave tonight they had already been here for far to long.

"I don't want you guys to leave." I mumbled.

"Awe Leah dear we will always be here." Esme told me placing her hand on top of mine.

"I know, I know I just hate when you guys leave."

"So do we, How's Luke doing today?" Bella asked softly.

"Good," I grinned "Perfect.

They left a little bit after that and promised that they would be back soon.

Jake POV

"Honey I'm home!" I called when I stepped into our home.

I heard screaming and giggling from the backyard so I quickly ran out and saw my wife having a squirt gun fight with our children.

"What's going on out here?" I asked smiling Leah was such a big kid.

"Were having a water fight with Mom." Brody said grinning and shooting a stream of water into the air.

"You couldn't wait for me." I pouted.

Avery ran over to me and hugged my legs "Sorry Daddy, we were really hot, but didn't want to go swimming."

"Oh." I smiled nodding my head and tickling my daughter.

"Alright troops," Leah said sneering "Attack the cop!"

I was suddenly shot with five water guns as they laughed and I chuckled.

"Not fair," I whined "I didn't have a weapon."

Leah laughed and wrapped her arms around me "Sorry babe."

"That's okay sweetie I'll get you all back." I told them rubbing my hands and laughing psychotically.

"As if you could." Luke said laughing.

"Alright, Alright everybody go wash up and I'll start dinner." Leah told them marching into the house.

When all the kids had went upstairs Leah turned to me her hair wet and hanging limply over her face. "Babe we've got a problem Kyle imprinted today."

"What?" I practically screamed.

"Calm down honey," Leah wrapped her arms around me "he is sixteen."

I keep forgetting that my eldest son is sixteen and will be for a very long time. "Oh god sweetie, I wasn't expecting this."

"I know." She said tugging on my hand "but I think a hot shower just might help you out."

I smiled and let her lead me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

Kyle POV

I was sitting in between my parents learning more about imprinting and have honestly never felt so awkward in my entire life.

"How do you feel when you look at this girl?" My father asked rubbing the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well today when I saw Audrey, I don't know what happened. It was like in the old movies when the world goes silent and all you can hear is the sound of your heart thumping."

My mom brushed away a tear "Yup Jake he's imprinted for sure."

"Wait I imprinted?" I knew what imprinting was so now I guess it makes sense why I felt the way I did when I saw Audrey.

"You know your father and I imprinted on each other." My Mom told me grinning her eyes looked far away as if she were remembering.

I sat up on my knees wanting to hear the story of my parents because they clearly loved each other.

Dad smiled "Well your Mom, she used to be in a relationship with your Uncle Sam…"

I cut him off and turned to my Mom "What Mom, you used to be in love with Uncle Sam? No way."

My mother gave my dad a look like she was angry with him "Well your Dad used to be longing for your Aunt Bella." She blurted out.

"Dad you used to be in love for Aunt Bella, What the heck?"

They both looked at each other laughing as was I this was too funny.

"Anyways you mother and I were in love with people who didn't love us and we were pretty bitter about it. I thought that I would just die alone. Then one night I dream that your mom wants to kiss me and the next thing I know I am at your Mom's house and were kissing."

I couldn't believe this story, I always knew my parents loved each other a lot but I had never imagined they hadn't always been in love with each other.

"And then we are getting married and finding out we are going to be having a baby." My mom grinned reaching over to ruffle my hair.

"So do you think me and Audrey will be together forever?" I asked starting to see us together getting married and…wait one minute this was all going to quick I just saw her today this was insane.

"Yeah," My dad said looking at mom in adoration "I think that's a great possibility."

"Alright you guys it's getting a little to… uncomfortable in here." I told them standing up as my father playfully punched my shoulder "Good night!"

Jake POV

When Kyle had went upstairs Leah and I headed up to say goodnight to Brody, Luke, and Avery.

"Night Luke, Love you." We told him as Leah kissed his cheek and I his forehead.

"Night big man." We told Brody giving him his goodnight kisses also.

When we walked into Avery's room she was already fast asleep, so Leah and I kissed her silently going into our room.

"Jake, I want you so bad right now!" Leah growled from inside the closet.

"Babe I want you too, but the kids." I called to her from inside the bathroom.

She suddenly appeared behind me a spontaneous glint in her eye "The kids haven't used the tree house in quite sometime."

I grabbed her hand and quickly we made our way out to the backyard and to the old tree house.

"I love you so much." She moaned kissing me up and down my neck and trailing down my chest.

"Babe you have no idea." I told her as she continued her trail of kisses.

We were kids again it's like we were transformed back nearly seventeen years sneaking off away from our parents to have sex in the beach or deep in the forest. I still loved Leah as much as I had back then, more even . She was the mother of four of my children, she cared for them and for me. It was just as exciting as it had been back then too we were having sex in a tree house, who ever would have thought.

"Just as good Leah."

She winked at me "We haven't lost our touch."

"Should we go again Angel." I asked her smirking.

She was already on top of me rolling when suddenly we heard a loud crack and we went tumbling down to the earth below.

"Angel you okay?" I asked Leah worriedly when she didn't seem to move.

She looked up at me and busted out laughing "Jake we broke the tree house." She giggled and I laughed with her, she and I were something else.

" Come on, we've got to get to bed before anyone can pin this on us." We changed back into our pajamas quickly and rushed into the house running to our bedroom.

"Oh my god babe, what are we going to tell the kids?" She asked petting Maxi's fur as we laid in bed.

"It was a bird, a really really big bird."

She laughed and snuggled into my chest "Always, always." She whispered.

Leah POV

"Babe wake up, your going to be late." I shoved Jake's shoulder.

"Huh, what time is it?" HE asked head in his pillow.

"Seven honey we forgot to set the alarm." Thank god my body was used to getting up early, but I was so tired this morning.

He got up and kissed me "Stay in bed, I'll get some cereal. You deserve to sleep in."

"Babe, I don't mind I like taking care of you." I told him sitting up.

"Please Angel rest, You look so tired baby."

I nodded my head "Okay, I'll see you tonight. Love you."

He kissed my forehead "I love you too my little Angel."

"Mom, Wake up!" Kyle screamed pushing on my shoulder.

I immediately sat up going into mothering mode "What's wrong?"

"Me and Avery are going to go meet Audrey and Maddy at the Jenna's diner okay, then we're going to come back swimming.

"What time is it?" I asked confused.

"It's noon now, and Luke and Brody went fishing with Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie."

"Okay babe, I'm up." I got up and followed him down the stairs I handed him thirty dollars.

"Mom no…"Kyle stared at the money.

"Sweetie you're taking your sister with you."

"Hi Mommy." Avery came up to me then jumping up and down clearly excited.

"Hi sweetie sorry I didn't make you breakfast this morning." I told her kneeling down to her height.

"That's okay Mommy." She smiled and hugged me.

"Be safe, Avery in the back seat. I love you have fun." I told Kyle kissing him.

"Bye Mom." They called.

I looked down at Maxi "Were alone." I told her as she put her ears down. "Let's go for a walk sweetie." I grabbed her harness and laced her up, I might as well spend sometime with the old girl. I've had her eleven years, and she was still the same playful thing that she was today.

"Leah!" Someone's voice called me away from my thoughts.

I looked over my shoulder "Embry.""Hey!" He smiled wide.

I grabbed him in a hug "How are you?"

He smiled "I'm good, real good."

We started walking again "What's really going on?" I asked him looking in his soft eyes.

He grabbed his chest in mock hurt "Leah do you really think after everything we've been through that I only talk to you because I want something."

I grinned "I know you like the back of my hand Embry call spill it."

"Alright, I guess I should tell you that I am getting married."

I grinned "Embry you're all grown up."

He nodded and smiled "I know, I know can you believe it?"

I shook my head I couldn't believe it I still saw Embry as the fun loving little boy on the playground. "My baby, you've grown." I told him tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Awww Mom, you'll always be my favorite girl." He told me wrapping me in his embrace.

"I am so happy for you." I grinned.

"I knew you would be, that's why you're the only one I've told."

I smiled at that "Why only me babe, you know the pack will be happy for you.

He shakes his head "Don't you see Leah, we aren't much of a pack anymore, there are vampires running around, and we aren't even patrolling everybody grew up, had kids and forgot."

I frowned and let the tears stream down my face he was right we had grown so apart. Kyle had been running twice, but after Luke we had stopped, we needed to start back up again. "We need to start patrols again. We do, it's our duty, no matter what is going on around his.

"I love you Leah Black." Embry smiled at me "I knew you would solve all of my problems. Note to self tell Jake that we need to get the pack back together and run again.

Kyle POV

"Hey Audrey!" I smiled when she and her little sister came striding into the restaurant.

"Hi Kyle." She smiled blushing.

"Hi Maddy." I smiled and waved at the little girl who was chatting to my sister.

"Hi Kyle." She said shyly.

We sat down and ordered quickly and when our little sisters were busy drawing the dance studio they wanted to own me and Audrey started talking.

"Okay like this is going to sound really weird, but I can't get you off my mind, I had a dream about you last night. You're just really cute and sweet." Audrey blurted out so fast they I felt I would break out in a rash feeling how nervous she was.

"I feel the same way." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand that was on the table.

She smiled all the way through Lunch as we both started learning about each other unfortunately we were going to our house and my mom was also going to talk her ear off.

"I really like your house Mrs. Black." Audrey smiled shaking my mothers hand.

"Thank you sweet heart, your solo was absolutely stunning by the way." She smiled at her.

Audrey blushed a deep crimson "Thank you." She whispered.

"Mommy can we go swimming?" Avery asked pouting with her little hands on her hips.

"Maddy do you have your bathing suit?" My mom asked kneeling down to the two girls height.

"Yes." She smiled pulling her shirt off and showing her fish swimsuit.

They all trudged outside leaving Audrey and I by ourselves.

"Your Mom is really sweet." Audrey smiled At me.

"Yeah, she's the best."

"Do you think she like me?" Audrey whispered looking nervous.

"Yeah," I smile leaning in close to her "I think she really does.

Before I realize what has happened my lips our smashed against hers and we ware kissing. I have never felt something like this in my life, I was seeing stars and my lips felt full of electricity.


	21. our little Embry is all grown up

Jake POV

"Hey guys!" I greeted when I walked into the doors of my fathers home, coming to collect my two youngest sons.

"Hi son." Billy grinned from the table where he was skinning fish.

"Whoa you guys did great, that's a lot of fish." I said sitting down at the table ruffling my two's boys hair.

"Sure is Dad, I had a shark on my line." Brody said excitedly.

"A shark, holy cow!" I screamed.

"So wasn't a shark Dad, more like a carp." Luke said laughing.

"So Dad Leah wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner tonight she said we are having a meeting tonight."

He smiled "Yes she called me already, but for your information I have a date."

I felt like my jaw had practically hit the table "A date, with who?" I smiled.

"Her name's Isabelle and actually we've been dating for about three months know."

I was shocked absolutely stunned "What three months and you didn't even tell your only son." I said with mock hurt.

"Oh shush, Jacob I have the right I'm not too old yet."

"That you are not." I agreed with him "Why don't you invite Isabelle over for dinner?" I asked.

His face lit up "Yeah I think that'd be great, but some other time, we've got reservations. why don't you take these two little rascals home.

I nodded "I think I'll just leave them with you." I then turned my attention to my sons "Come on you too let's get home before you mother has a freakout.

"Bye Gramps." Luke told Billy hugging him.

"Bye Grandpa." Brody told him also giving a big hug.

"Bye guys, we'll see you in a little while.

When we arrived home Luke ran upstairs to Kyle's room, probably to hear about his first date, while Brody hung on to me.

"Honey we're home!" I called when we walked into the kitchen to see Leah cooking.

"Hi boys!" She reached right past me and grabbed Brody kissing him all over his head.

"Mom!" He groaned you better not do that when Uncle Embry comes over.

"Oh and why not?" She asked wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Because I am seven…hello? He told her raising his eyebrows.

"Well excuse me Mr. Big shot" She said smiling widely.

"Did you know about Isabelle?" I asked Leah.

"Who is Isabelle?" she asked clearly not knowing anything about it.

"That's Grandpa's girlfriend." Brody said giggling.

"Oh my god, I am so excited for him, and Embry is coming to dinner too." She told me.

"Why we'll see him tonight?" I asked her confused.

"Jacob Black Embry is one of our best friends and he feels ignored." She said slapping me across the chest and walking back over to the stove.

"She told you Dad." Brody said pointing his finger at me.

I grabbed him and tipped him upside down "You little brat." I growled at him.

"Hon put down my son, and go check on your eldest." Leah said staring form her place on the stove. "Brody, go get your sister upstairs, you two have some icing to do."

Brody ran up the stairs quickly knocking on Avery's door and the two of them ran down together like a little whirlwind.

"Didn't we ever tell you no running in the house?" I asked kissing Avery on the top of her head.

"No." They both said dumfounded and turned to face their mother."Jake get out of the kitchen and quit bothering my children." She said smiling.

I walked up the stairs and heard Kyle talking to his younger brother about his first date.

I knocked on the door "Can I come in?"

"Sure Dad." I walked in and picked Luke up setting him on my lap.

"So," I smiled "How was it?"

"I'm in love." Kyle said grinning like an idiot.

"Isn't that ridiculous Dad?" Luke asked craning his neck to look at me. "You can't be in love after only knowing the girl for two days."

"I don't know Luke, I was in love with your mother after the first day." I winked at Kyle and he smiled.

"No you weren't, you guys knew each other when you were kids, you and Uncle Seth were really good friends."

I looked at my son he really was a smart boy "You have a point kiddo, you're a smart one."

Kyle smirked "I think you two have switched bodies. Isn't the Dad the one that is supposed to be telling me that I'm not in love."

Luke laughed "what can I say I'm a very mature eleven."

I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright guys get up Uncle Embry's coming for dinner. "I'm not moving, too comfortable." Luke said leaning against me.

"Come on kiddo, you can harass Uncle Embry all you want."

He shook his head as Kyle laughed at us.

"Alright, that's it." I picked him up and flipped him over my shoulder standing up and setting him on the ground as he playfully punched my leg.

I went into the bedroom and quickly changed my clothes and then ran back into the boys room grabbing Luke and running down the stairs.

"Hey Luke, can you set the table please?" Leah asked when we went into the kitchen.

"Sure Mom, how many?" He asked walking over to the silverware drawer.

"Seven please, thanks baby."

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist "I don't think the kids noticed the tree house."

She started laughing and snorting "what's so funny?" Avery asked.

"Your daddy just told me a very funny joke." She said wiping her face and setting down a huge bowl of salad on the table.

"I want to hear it, tell me daddy."

I felt my face go bright red "Um what do you call a cow with no legs…ground beef."

"That's funny Daddy ground beef." Avery and Brody laughed and Luke rolled his eyes silently laughing.

"Hey guys." Kyle smiled walking into the kitchen with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Look at my baby," Leah cooed wrapping an arm around our sons broad shoulders "he's all grown up, he doesn't need his mother anymore." She sniffed.

"It's okay Mama," Brody told her hugging her legs "You've still got me."

She picked him up and kissed his cheek "Yes I do, thanks for reminding me."

The doorbell rang and I went to go answer it "Embry hey bro!"

He wrapped me in a hug "Hey Dad, how's it going?" He asked grinning like a fool.

"Great, come on in."

"Uncle Embry!" Brody running and grasping onto Embry's back.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled ruffling Brody's short black hair.

"Uncle Embry you would never believe what happened to Kyle." Luke said striding into the room.

He looked concerned and stared at me trying to get an answer "What happened to him?" He asked.

"He's in Love." Both my youngest boys burst out laughing.

"Hey, guys shut up." Kyle told them from inside the kitchen.

"Did he imprint?" Embry asked in my ear and I nodded.

"Hey Em." Leah came in and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hi Mom, I've missed your cooking so much."

She laughed and sat down on the couch putting her feet up "You people wear me out."

"Not me." Avery told her plopping down on her lap.

"Oh no not you." She rolled her eyes at our little girl.

"Hey Uncle Embry, are you going with Mom and Dad to the meeting tonight?" Avery asked as were eating dinner.

"Yes, the beach meeting." he said looking at us with a strange expression on his face.

"Yup that's the one." She told him grinning and slurping noodles.

"So tell me about this girl Kyle." Embry ordered Kyle.

"Well I mean she's really pretty and smart, she's really friendly…" I watched my son break off from his conversation and gazed dreamily at his plate.

" Well he's gone." Luke grumbled stabbing his steak forcefully.

"Trust me babe one day you'll be all about girls." Leah told him.

"Well yeah maybe, but I want be like that."

"Shall we place bets?" Embry asked as we all laughed.

Leah POV

"All right you be good for Aunt Emily and Aunt Kim." I told my three children as Kyle, Jake, Embry and I were leaving for the meeting.

"How come Kyle gets to go?" Avery asked her brown eyes glaring.

"Because he's old enough, and one day when your old enough you can come too." I told her hugging her little body.

"Okay Mommy see you later." She called running back to play with Emily's daughters.

"Alright what's this meeting about?" Quil asked.

"Well," Embry started "I know that we have all grown up a lot, but we have been ignoring our duties, we have to start running patrols again.

Sam nodded "He's right, we do."

"Yeah, but we have all got jobs now and families." Paul groaned, always being uncooperative.

"Paul, shut up!" Jared and Seth growled at him.

"Okay so what are going to do?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"How about we start by just doing night runs. There are nine of us, so we'll patrol two a night and then restart the cycle."

"Okay, then are we going to do same old partners?" I asked curious.

"Wait what about me?" Kyle asked slightly agitated that we weren't including him.

"Yes, you are part of this pack." Sam said contemplating "You'll run with your Dad, Seth and Quil, Embry and Leah, and Me, Jared and Paul." He said pointing at us while he called our names.

"Yippee!" Embry screamed running over to me and picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder running in victory.

"Embry Call you put me down and tell everyone the news."

He did as he was told and then threw his hands up in the air "I'm getting married!"

We all cheered and clapped for him.

"Oh my god do you guys realize that our little Embry is all grown up?" I asked pinching Embry's cheeks.

"Awe look it our little boy!" Quil squealed pouncing on top of his best friend.

"Dog pile." Seth screamed lunging on top of the two.

"So immature." Jake told them also jumping on the pile.

"Losers!" Paul landed with a smack on top of the other four.

Jared ran and jumped on top of them too.

"What about you Mr. Alpha." Paul asked raising his eyebrows at him.

Sam laughed and dived on top of the pile.

Me and Kyle burst out laughing at them.

"Mom how could you ever deal with those dopes?" Kyle asked pointing at the pile of my pack.

"Honestly I have no idea, but marrying one is even worse." I told him giggling.

The boys all got off the ground and tackled us to the ground.

"What did you say Leah and Kyle?" Jake as ked glaring at us.

"That we love you." I told them fluttering my eyelashes.

"Don't lie Mom, these guys are dopes." Kyle said laughing extremely hard.

They all collapsed onto the sand laying on our backs staring at the stars, it felt like we were a family again, and that was something that I like Embry desperately needed.


	22. Meeting Embry's girl

Leah POV

"Honey calm down." Jake told me as I was pacing back and forth in my dress.

"You look beautiful Angel, calm down we are just meeting Embry's girl." Jake told me wrapping his arms around me to stop my movement.

"What if she's not right for him?" I asked nervously, Embry was like my little brother.

"Honey he loves her, I know that your little boy is growing up." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked wiping my hands on my dress.

"Sweetie calm." He told me leading me down the stairs.

"You look really pretty Mommy." Avery told me form her spot on the couch.

"Thank you baby girl." I told her patting her head.

"Kyle, you watch them got it, if not this will be the last time you and Audrey hang out while we aren't home."

Kyle smirked "Don't worry dad, it's only our fifth date, that happens on the sixth."

I grabbed my head I felt dizzy, the room was spinning.

Jake wrapped an arm around me "Leah breathe." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was just kidding." Kyle told me with a sheepish look on his face.

"Kyle Black, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, got it." I growled at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking at the floor.

"Babe maybe we should call Seth." I suggested to Jake."No, Kyle will be on his best behavior, or else." Jake told him sternly.

"Luke watch your brother please." I told my son as he smiled at me.

"You got it Mom, these kids won't be touching at all." He told me.

"I love you." I told him kissing his cheek.

"Alright we're leaving, guys be good." Jake ordered the kids and ushered me out the door."

"Bye!" I called out the door.

"Honey on your best behavior today, okay." Jake told me opening the car door.

"I will be." I brushed my fingers across his cheek "As long as she's right for my little boy."

Jake chuckled and went around to the drivers side and climbed in. "Listen Angel I know you love him, but he's thirty-two years old it's time."

"I know." I mumbled "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I love you for loving the pack like this babe." He said grabbing my hand as we drove.

When we pulled into the restaurant parking lot I felt incredibly nervous I didn't know this girl, and I just hoped Embry had picked them right.

Jake took my hand and we walked into the restaurant where Embry and a beautiful blonde haired girl were waiting.

"Mom!" Embry squealed running to me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Embry are you happy?" I asked pulling away from me.

The blonde was laughing at Embry and put her hand out to me "Hi, I'm Laurie, you must be Leah, it's so nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you too." I told her smiling and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Laurie." Jake told her sticking his hand out.

"And you." She smiled, she really was a beautiful girl.

"So shall we head to our table?" Embry asked in an English accent.

"You goof." I giggled punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"So you teach Kindergarten?" I asked Laurie as we were seated at a table and our orders had been taken.

She nodded "Yes, for six long years."

"Six?" I gaped "You don't look a day over twenty five."

She laughed and waved her hand in the air "Oh well thank you that's quite the compliment, you look very young too when Embry told me you had a sixteen year old I was not expecting you to walk in."

I blushed "Thank you, I know I've got four of them."

She shook her head "How do you two manage that."

Jake took my hand " A lot of patience, and sixteen long years of marriage."

Embry laughed "Leah's the best mom in the world." HE told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So I've heard form your son." She told me brushing Embry's cheek.

"Yup the guys always tell me I'm their mother because I nag."

"Oh gosh I want to meet these guys and your children." She smiled, I liked this girl.

"I can't believe Embry didn't have us meet you sooner."

"Oh I've been in New York actually for the past five months."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Oh well my mother was sick, there was a teacher at a school there who need a long term sub, and bam it just all fell into place."

"Well were glad you're with us now." I told her smiling.

"So am I, so about meeting this crew?" She asked.

"How about Saturday?" Jake asked.

"Well that'd be good I'll call the guys tomorrow?" Embry said practically jumping in his seat.

"Alright I'll start cooking yippee." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Oh I can help with the food." Laurie said.

"Thank you for that, Leah gets stressed a lot." Jake said ruffling my hair.

"Shut up Jake, yeah that would be great, I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded "Yes that would be great, I'll be at Embry's tomorrow."

"I'll right I've got my sons phone number." I said smiling as Embry's grin grew wide.

"She's nice isn't she?" Jake asked as we were in the car driving home.

"Yes she's a good match for Embry." I said smiling, I was so happy for Embry.

"Babe you might want to explain the mom thing to Laurie."

"Jake, I'm sure he's told her. She didn't seem weirded out or anything."

"Yeah maybe your right Angel."

"I always am." I told grabbing his hand.

"Oh yeah Ky and I have patrol tonight." Jake said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Oh that's right, you two will have fun."

He shook his head "Yeah great fun having to worry about my little boy fighting a vampire."

"You sound like me." I told him giggling.

"Well It has been sixteen long years." He told me squeezing my hand.

"I love you too babe, we'd better get inside before the cavalry comes to get out.

He got out of the car and opened the door from me taking my hand and pulling me into a passionate kiss, I looked over and saw little eyes peeking out from the blinds.

"It looks like we're being watched." Jake told me chuckling.

"Come on." I led him to the front door and opened. What I saw was not something that I liked, there were pillows everywhere Avery and Brody were sitting on top of My pillow cushions eating chocolate bars. Luke was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, thank god for my one good child. Where was my oldest son?

"Daddy!" Avery squealed grabbing on to Jake's leg as Brody grabbed on to mine.

"How was your night?" I asked pulling my son into the kitchen and sitting him on the counter and wiping off his chocolate covered mouth.

"It was good, we got chocolates." He said smiling at me.

I kissed his head and ruffled his hair "Where's your brother baby."

"Right there." He told me pointing to Luke.

I went over to Luke and rubbed his shoulders "Hey baby, how was your night.

He put up a finger to indicate that he wanted to finish the page he was reading. "It was okay." He said putting his book mark into his book.

"You get the cast off tomorrow." I told him smiling and rubbing the cast.

He smiled and nodded "Yeah and then I have to get my arm back to being strong."

"Yes, you do, but if anyone can do it you can kiddo." I told him kissing the top of his head and brushing his cheek with my fingertips.

"Kyle and Audrey are outside, I told them not to go out, but…"

I didn't say a word just went to the sliding door and pulled the door open as the dog followed me out. When I saw my son sitting at the edge of the pool kissing his imprint deeply, hands roaming.

"Kyle Black!" I screamed.

Both teenagers jumped a foot in the air "Mom, I thought you wouldn't be back until later."

"Well you were wrong weren't you." I groaned rubbing my head.

"Um I should go." Audrey said quickly standing up and grabbing her shoes.

"Did you drive here?" I asked her.

She nodded "Yes my cars in the street."

"Well drive safely sweetie."

She gave Kyle a look "Thank you Mrs. Black, sorry about well…"

"It's okay, but don't be bothered if my son doesn't call you for awhile."

She nodded and quickly ran out of the fence.

"Mom, I'm…"

"Save it, you and your father will have a long talk while your running patrol tonight."

He looked down at his feet "I couldn't help it." He whined.

"Baby you know I love you a lot, but I trusted you to take care of your little brothers and sisters."

"I just can't control myself when I'm around her Mom."

I shook my head "Kyle I don't want to hear it your sixteen."

"Mom dad was sixteen, stop being a hypocrite."

"How dare you speak to your mother that way." Jake yelled at our sound appearing at the door.

"You guys are being so stupid!" Kyle groaned.

"Kyle I swear to god, say one more thing and you'll deeply regret it." Jake growled at our son.

"What, it's true you and mom had me when she was nineteen and you were seventeen."

I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I realized that my eldest really was growing up, and being a werewolf just accelerated that point.

"You two go ahead on patrol." I whispered in Jake's ear as I went into the house.

Kyle POV

I hated when my mom cried and I had been the one to inflict my Dad was glaring at me, eyes narrowed.

"Come on son." He said pulling me out of the fence " We've got patrol."

"Dad I'm sorry I just…"

He ruffled my hair "I know kid trust me I know."

We both phase and started to run as my father started to think to me.

'_It's just hard for your mom, she thinks you're still that five year old little boy.'_

'_I feel bad, I never meant to hurt Mom.'_

'_Oh I know you love her bud.'_

'_I do, she's the best Mom in the world.'_

'_Yeah, she is buddy.'_

'_Dad do you smell that.' I asked smelling that sweet sickliness of vampires._

'_Yeah bud run.' We started running at top speed leading to where the smell was most potent._

'_Dad where is it?' I asked looking around for the vampire._

_He shook his giant head 'I don't know, it's like he just vanished.'_

'_Should we keep running?'_

'_No, No…we'll talk to Sam tomorrow.' _

'_Okay, I want to phase back.'_

'_Alright let's head back.'_

"Dad, do you think Mom, we'll have to go up against this vampire?" I asked him as we were walking home.

"Maybe, but your mother is the toughest woman in the world."

"Dad, I don't want her fighting that thing, no matter how strong she is."

He wrapped a massive arm around my shoulder "I love you kid, you're a good boy."

I smiled "Thanks Dad."

"Still doesn't mean that your not in trouble kiddo."

I rolled my eyes and huffed "I know."

"Next time, I think Seth is going to supervise."

"Dad," I groaned " I thought that you understood."

He gave me that look the one that every father means…shut up and stop talking.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I opened the front door and saw both my mom and brother sitting on the couch giggling.

"What are you two doing?" My father asked sitting down next to Luke.

"Just watching this stupid eighties movie." Luke laughed.

My mom held out her arms for me "I'm sorry babe." She whispered.

I went to her arms and felt the embrace of my mother "I am sorry too, I know I promised you."

"Good," She kissed the top of my head "You won't mind not having your phone for a week."

"But Mom, a week." I whined that's a lifetime.

" Shut up Kyle back in the olden days dad would've whipped you with a belt." Luke glared at me.

"I still could." My dad said pointing a finger at me.

"No, not having a phone is much worse." My mom grinned.

"Yeah it is." I moaned.

"And you're grounded for the next week along with the phone Of course." My father added.

"Whatever that just gives me the week to hang out with my kid brother." I said laughing.

"I am not your kid brother, Brody is the kid brother." Luke growled, he hated when I said he was a kid.

"But you are my kid brother."

"Grrrr."

"Did you just growl at your brother?" My dad asked him laughing.

"So what if I did?" He asked puffing out his chest.

"You are a card kiddo." He laughed.

"Hey you guys be quiet." Avery said from the top of the stairs.

" Did we wake you Avery." Mom asked her walking up to the stairs and picking her up.

"Yeah you people are so loud all the time."

"We're coming to bed Avery." Dad told her as he and Luke stood up.

"Good night." I called from my place on the couch.


	23. You are so grounded

A/N: I really wish more people would review this story, anyways read this chapter and please tell me what you think I should do. Oh and read my other story a Leah, Emmett romance. Thanks for the reviews.

Jake POV

"Kyle Black enough!" I shouted at my eldest son.

"Dad…"

"Kyle I swear to god if you don't sit your butt in that chair right now. You won't be sitting for a week."

My son listened to me, hearing the truth behind my words.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

He didn't look at me his hands playing with the dark blue blanket on the chair.

"Kyle you better answer me or I'll…"

"Dad," He whined "What was so bad that I did?"

"You know what you did sneaking out of the house to see that girl."

"Her names Audrey." He mumbled.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking that this kid was going to kill me. "Kyle you have got to use your head."

"Dad, I do use my head."

I shook my head "Yeah you get all A's but kid you're acting incredibly stupid."

"Dad, god what is the difference between you and Mom! God you guys keep telling me that it's not the same, but I don't see how."

I stood up and pointed my finger at him "You want to know why it's different, I've know your mother my whole life Kyle. We were both werewolves we knew what the others life was like, and neither of us disobeyed our parents."

He huffed "Why can't I be with her Dad."

"You can't disobey your parents Kyle Black, and do you think we want that girl to get pregnant at sixteen years old.

"What so you regret me being born?"

I grabbed my sons wrists "So now your twisting my words around, get upstairs, Now!"

He didn't move so I slammed my fist onto the coffee table, that got him moving quickly as he rushed past me.

I put my face in my hands and sighed. Kyle had snuck out of the house last night and this morning when we had woke up he was nowhere to be seen, and of course after the Luke incident we were on edge.

I decided to dial Leah who was with Luke getting his cast off right now.

"Hello." I greeted my wife.

"Babe, is he home?" Leah asked anxiously.

I nodded stupidly because she couldn't hear a nod. "Yeah he's here Angel."

"Okay well I am dropping Avery at Sam and Emily's, Brody at Kim's and Jared's and Luke's going to go to Leo's."

"Alright Angel, you'll be home in what a half hour."

"Yeah babe, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I sighed as I heaved myself off of the sofa and went up the stairs to my sons room.

"Kyle." I knocked on the door.

"What?" He asked rudely.

I opened the door and went into the room "Adjust the attitude, I mean it."

"I asked what you wanted Dad." He spat out at me.

"Kyle you are acting like a spoiled little brat cut it out."

He moaned and out his pillow in his face "I am not Dad."

I grabbed the pillow from him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt to look at me "You better adjust that attitude when your mother gets home, you hear me."

"Aye Aye captain."

"Kyle I… Get down stairs now!"

He didn't bother listening to me and I was so frustrated I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs and pushed him onto the sofa "Don't you dare move a muscle Kyle Black."

He knew I was serious now because he sat there eyes wide.

I heard Leah's keys as she unlocked the door "Hey babe." she greeted me no smile on her face as she saw our position.

"Kyle I am so disappointed in you." Leah told our son.

That hurt our son, I know it did because the anger that I was radiating he could handle, but his mothers disappointment he could not.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Leah shook her head and brushed a hand through her hair "You're not sorry Kyle , but you will be."

Kyle shifted in his seat "Mom, Please…it's just I love her."

She touched Kyle's knee "I know you love her, but that doesn't give you an excuse to disobey your parents."

"Kyle, we know how your feeling, but you have to control your emotions." I told him.

"Alright Kyle, you're grounded for two weeks." Leah told him.

"Okay." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

"You can call Audrey though." I told him.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded "Why yes you can."

"But I can't see her?" He asked trying to give his mother puppy dog eyes.

"Kyle, you are grounded so no you won't be seeing her or anyone else." Leah told him.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"So babe how was Luke's arm." I asked my wife.

"He's good, he's going to have to strengthen the arm a little bit."

"Good, I'm glad it's okay." Kyle said grinning.

"Okay kiddo, why don't I make you something to eat." Leah said grinning at our son.

"Alright hamburger, cheese fries, and a coke." Kyle told her smirking.

"Kyle don't tempt your mother, you know she'd make that for you."

"I do." He stated smiling.

" I can do a hamburger and fries, but cheese fries, I don't know."

"Mom, I think a hamburger is just fine." Kyle grinned at her.

"Babe," Leah looked at me "Why don't you call Seth, see if he's hungry."

"Alright Angel." I kissed her cheek and left my wife and son to speak in peace.

Kyle POV

"Mom are you mad?" I asked after my dad had left the room, because I knew that my dad was extremely pissed.

She sighed "Kyle I'm not mad, I know what it's like to be a teenager who has imprinted. It's just your growing so quickly and I can't let go yet."

I knew how much my mom loved me, she was the best person in the world I was sure, she didn't want to let go of her little boy. "Mom, I'm not a baby."

She brushed her hair behind her ear and twisted her wedding ring "I know, I know you're not."

"Mom, you know I love you."

She nodded and grabbed my hand squeezing it "I know you do, and I'm trying to let go of you slowly."

"So does that mean I'm still grounded." I asked giving her a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah, big time." She laughed.

"Alright, Seth's on his way can't turn away your food."

I smiled "Neither can I, Mom you need help."

She shook her head "No, I'll just go whip it up." She stood up and marched into the kitchen.

My dad sat down and shook his head "I don't know how you do it kiddo."

" Me either."

Later on when we were eating Uncle Seth started talking about patrol.

"Me and Quil saw them last night, they jumped into the water…two males.

My mom rubbed her hands together in delight "That means Embry and I get to fight them tonight."

"Mom, please don't let somebody else go." I begged not wanting her to get hurt.

"Baby, I'll be fine Embry and I have our experience…trust me."

I nodded though my stomach twisted into a huge knot.

"Really Kyle my big sis is something else." Seth told me mouth full.

"I don't really want you fighting either Angel, but I know you're going to so just be safe."

"I will Jake, don't worry."

Please let my mom be safe I prayed, don't let her get hurt.

Leah POV

'_Em you ready?' I questioned as we were running and getting closer to the sickly sweet smell._

'_oh yeah Lee, we are the only ones taking this thing seriously.'_

'_Yeah, I know but Em you'll see when you have a family and kids.'_

'_We have an obligation Leah.'_

'_Bingo, Em do you see that?' I asked seeing to stark white figures._

'_Yeah, be careful.' We took off on a mad dash towards the vampires._

_I grabbed on of the vampires arms and ripped it away. The vampire snarled and growled at me._

'_Leah, they're strong." Emmett growled._

'_We can do it.' I grabbed one of the vampires legs and bit it off. Finally the other leg, and after that the other appendage. I finally got the head._

'_We did it Leah!' Embry thought._

'_Change back to human form and get out your lighter.'_

I went behind the trees and put on my shorts and tank top and joined Embry starting to light the pieces when I felt something rock hard slam into me. I was thrown far and felt white hot pain and something go through me.

"Leah, stay with me!" Embry's urgent voice begged.

I wanted to tell him that I was okay, but all I could feel was the blackness.


	24. I need to see the futureagain

Jake POV

Kyle and I were sitting on the sofa watching a movie together when I suddenly heard a howl in the distance, one that meant someone was hurt. My stomach knotted and I felt like I could vomit blood if that was possible.

"Dad?" Kyle asked the most scared I had ever seen him.

I kneeled down in front of him and held him close to me.

"Come on we need to go to your Uncle Sam's." I kept a tight hold of him the whole way, not willing to let him go until I knew what happened.

"Jake!" Sam screamed when he saw us approaching "We have to get to Embry's…It's Leah."

I suddenly felt dizzy like I would fall to the floor and never get up again.

"Uncle Sam, is she going to be okay." Kyle asked sobs racking his entire frame.

"It's bad, really bad."

Kyle, Sam, and I ran as fast as we could to Embry's.

"Kyle you stay out here." I ordered him.

"Dad… I need to see Mom."

I pulled him close to me "Just let me see her, I would never keep you away from her."

I let go of him and stepped through the door.

"Jake," Embry sighed in relief his shirt covered in blood along with his hands.

"Em, where is she?" I asked him my voice shaking.

I led him into his small bedroom where Leah was laying. "Leah!" I screamed trying to wake her. I turned to Embry "Call Carlisle."

"He's already on his way, so is everybody else."

I looked at Leah she was so pale, unnaturally so. She looked so fragile, I looked down and noticed a rusty rod that was stuck inside her, and her head was cracked open. She was bleeding and losing a lot of blood fast, we needed to get her to a hospital, I didn't care.

"Jake," Leah opened her eyes slowly and gave me a sad smile "It hurts."

I brushed her bloody hair away from her face "I know it's okay you're okay."

She was shivering so violently that I wanted to cry "I…I'm sorry Jake." She managed to get out.

I grabbed her hand and rubbed gentle circles on her palm. "Why are you sorry Angel?"

She looked at me reaching a hand slowly to touch my cheek "I broke the promise, I'm leaving you."

My heart ripped into a million pieces "No, No Leah. We are going to get help…"

"It's okay," She whispered "I'm not scared."

"Leah, you have to fight Angel please." I begged her. I would rip my own heart out before letting her go.

"Jake, I'm tired." She mumbled passing out cold.

"Embry!" I screamed.

He came running into the room "Carlisle's on his way… he was in Seattle."

I sighed in relief "Get Kyle, he needs to speak to her."

He nodded and went out the door.

I stared at my wife, she couldn't leave me… she wouldn't.

"Dad?" Kyle asked hesitantly standing in the doorway of the room.

"It's okay Kyle…Grandpa Carlisle's on his way."

He nodded and ran over to me "Is she…?"

"She's strong Kyle, She really is." I told him trying to hide my fear so he wouldn't be so afraid.

"Dad, she can't die." He sobbed.

I grabbed him in my arms and held him as close to me as I could "Shh, it'll be okay baby." I soothed rubbing his back.

"Jake?" Seth asked walking into the room and glancing at his older sister.

"Hey buddy." I grabbed him into a hug, Seth loved his sister so much.

He pulled away wiping his eyes and sitting beside Leah grabbing her hand.

"Is she going to be…" His voice cracked and he looked down at his feet, wiping his eyes furiously.

"Carlisle's on his way." I tried to reassure him.

He looked at Kyle "How are you buddy?"

"I've been better." he whispered pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling.

"Come on Lee, get up." Seth pleaded.

Leah POV

I felt so weird… like I was floating somewhere.

"Hello Leah, we were hoping you wouldn't return so soon."

"Daddy, I thought you went to heaven?" I asked seeing the face of my father.

"I did, that's where you are Angel." He said in his magical voice.

"What no Dad, I have to get back." I pleaded with him.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. The council is reviewing your case as we speak."

I was very annoyed, knowing Jake he was probably having a heart attack. "Daddy, you already showed me the future. I want to see it again, if I don't make it."

"Leah, are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad I need to see what will happen."

" Alright." He snapped his fingers and I was suddenly in the future, in my house. I saw Avery she was all grown up, probably around sixteen. She had grown into a beautiful girl.

"Dad!" She screamed.

"What?" I heard Jakes voice ask back.

"Where's my suitcase?"

"It's in the linen closet." He answered as his voice grew closer.

"Thanks Daddy."

I saw my husband I see he had gotten older, but still a young man.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

She shook her head "Dad, if you don't want me to go I'll stay."

He grabbed her shoulders "You go and have a great time kiddo, I've got your brother to worry about."

She giggled "Yeah Brody sure is a handful."

He chuckled "Yes he is."

Avery's eyes suddenly filled with tears "Dad, do you think he'll ever come home again?"

Jake hugged our daughter "Don't get your hopes up baby, losing your Mom…" He broke off and wiped his eyes.

"I know dad, but he hasn't been home in eleven years Dad."

He sat down on the bed "Kyle couldn't handle it baby, your mom and him were so close."

"I was close to her too Daddy, and I missed her…but she wouldn't have wanted him to leave.

I looked at my father in shock "Dad, what about Harvard."

My father grabbed my hand and kissed it " You died when he was a baby in that reality, he had never known you."

Realization came over me "So he never had the chance to know me."

"Dad I don't like this." I cried holding on to my father " How could Kyle…?"

"Lee- Bee you're a great Mom, he loved you more than anything."

I rubbed my eyes "And I promised I would never leave him."

He rubbed my back soothingly just as he had done so many times but didn't say a word, how could he my whole life could crumble any minute.

Jake POV

"Carlisle's here!" Quil screamed running into the room quickly followed by Carlisle who looked greatly distressed.

He assed her for a minute and threw me a stack of gauze "Jake I am going to pull out this rod, you need to apply pressure immediately."

"Carlisle, what if it is hitting an organ?" I asked nervously if that were the case she would die.

"Jake, I am certain its not, if it were she'd be dead. I need to get this out and stitch her up."

I nodded "Sure Carlisle."

"On the count of three. One…two…three." He grabbed the rod and pulled it from Leah's body as I applied the pressure immediately.

"Carlisle she is losing so much blood." I cried the gauze was already drenched in her blood…stained red.

"I have blood from the hospital." He told me having Leah already attached to a bag of blood. "Go take a breathe outside and I'll get Leah stitched up and get medicine into her."

I nodded if it would help Leah I would do anything. I walked into Embry's living room and sat beside a crying Embry.

"Jake is she…?" He asked eyes bloodshot.

I wrapped an arm around him "He's doing everything he can."

The room was silent expect for the sniffling of people.

"Kyle come here." I said softly holding my arms out for my son. He sat down next to me and I pulled him to me, he rested his head in my chest as I rubbed his head softly.

"Jake," Carlisle came out of the room as everyone got their feet. "I've stitched Leah up, however I am afraid of the infection."

"Carlisle, where…" Sue stuttered trying to get out words.

"I don't want to move her just yet, everyone will be down tomorrow and we'll mover her then."

"Grandpa," Kyle started slowly " when will she wake up?"

Carlisle came over and embraced him "Only time will tell."

"Carlisle," Billy said "Thank you."

"Leah is like my daughter, thank god I had to pick up an antique trunk for Esme."

"Yes, thank god you were here."

"I should go, but I'll be back. I need more supplies."

After Carlisle left everyone went in to see Leah and I went to comfort from my father.

"Jake, that girl would never leave her children." He told me.

"Dad, I can't…I wouldn't be able too."

My father put one hand under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes " You'd go on, you'd have to. You have four children Jacob Black, just think positive."

How could I think positively when my life was being turned around. If Leah didn't make it, I would go on for my children , but I would be counting down the days until I would see her again.

"Hey buddy." Paul sat down next to me on the front porch "How are you doing?"

"Not good, I've already almost lost her once."

"She isn't going anyplace." He nudged me.

"She can't I'll pull her back down my self." Seth said joining us.

"Hey Seth, can you take Kyle home with you."

"Yeah Jake, whatever you need bro."

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll go get him, it's so late. Do you want me to pick up Luke from Leo's tomorrow morning and bring him to my place."

I nodded "Thanks man."

Everyone came out of the house a few minutes later and offered to help as much as they could.

"Brody, can stay with us tomorrow night too." Jared told me clapping my back.

"Yeah and Avery is more than welcome to stay with us." Sam added.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'll do but I'll call you tomorrow."

They all hugged me and left though Kyle protested loudly wanting to stay near his mother.

"Ky please." I begged him sincerely he regrettably left me and his Mom after I promised I would call him as soon as eight in the morning.

"Jake, I'm going to make some food you want some?" embry asked from his kitchen.

"No thanks, I'll be with Leah."

When I went in to go see Leah I gasped she was even paler if that was at all possible. The rings around her eyes no looked dark black, she was so exhausted. But I knew she would fight with every breath she had and she would even borrow more.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly "Good night Angel, you just rest right now. Keep fighting, you can do this…you can do anything baby." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and settled into the chair near her bed for the night, just staring at my wife… my world.


	25. The council has decided

Thank you so much for the reviews, they make it easier to write the story.

Jake POV

"Jake wake up." Someone shook me slightly.

I woke up and saw Carlisle and Edward "Are we moving her?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered "we're all ready for her at the house."

I rubbed my hand over my exhausted face and took a look at my sleeping angel "How is she today?"

Carlisle looked grim "No improvement."

'_It'd be the death of me.' I thought._

Edward stepped close to me and wrapped an arm across my shoulders.

"Jake, we're going to run with Leah very quickly to the house, you phase and run with us."

"Jake!" Bella grabbed me in a hug, trying to soothe me.

I didn't say anything, what was there to say.

"Oh Jake honey she's going to be fine. That is one tough girl." Esme said wrapping me in a motherly embrace "I made you some food."

"Thanks Esme,but my stomach is too upset right now."

She nodded in understanding and hugged me again.

"She's all set up Jake, you can go see her." Edward told me from the top of the stairs.

I went up slowly with Esme and Bella trailing behind me.

I went over to my wife and kissed her forehead gently. "Is she getting better?" I asked Carlisle.

"I believe so, she's got a bit more color in her cheeks."

"Oh the poor dear." Esme said softly grabbing one of Leah's limp hands.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked.

"Edward can you read her mind?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm trying but there is just bits and pieces…that don't make much sense.

"Like what?" I asked literally on the tips of my toes.

He scrunched up his face "Daddy…not Kyle…why are you doing this…I love them."

I looked at him in shock "What's happening to her?"

"An internal conflict maybe, I don't know. I'll try to get more out of her Jake."

"Kyle and Luke will be here soon." I told the room of vampires.

Kyle POV

My night was restless, I worried about my mother so much.

"Kyle do you want some breakfast?" My uncle asked softly.

"No thanks." My stomach was so upset I wouldn't be able to keep it down.

Seth pulled a chair out and sat down "I'm worried about her to Kyle, but she'll pull through, just like she has before."

These people keep saying that she's pulled through before "Uncle Seth, what do you mean, that she's pulled through before?"

"I mean just that kid. You're mom has never given up."

I knew that there was something more behind my uncle's words, but decided to let it go for now.

"So um, they're moving my mom?" I asked nervously.

Seth looked at the clock "She should be at the Cullen's now, and we should go pick up your brother."

I nodded and followed Seth out to the car. What were we going to tell my brother…the truth.

"Hey Kyle, Hi Uncle Seth." Luke said climbing into the backseat.

"What's wrong ?" He asked nervously.

"Luke, Mom was in an accident." I said softly so he wouldn't freak out.

"What kind of an accident? Is she okay?"

"Luke will explain it to you when we get to Dad okay."

He didn't say anything but my brother was a sensitive kid, if I thought this was tearing me up inside it was doing double to him. We rode to the Cullen home in silence all of us stuck inside our own heads.

"Why are we at Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Luke asked.

"Grandpa Carlisle is taking care of mom here."

"Okay." He got out of the car and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Luke, Kyle." Esme called wrapping both of us in a huge hug.

"Where's my mom?" Luke asked his eyes looking around frantically.

"She's upstairs, but your dad wants to talk to you two."

We followed Esme to the living room where are father was sitting waiting for us.

"Luke, Kyle." Our Dad held out his arms and we both hugged him.

I sat down next to his side and he pulled Luke onto his lap.

"Dad, what aren't you telling me?" Luke asked twisting so he could see our father's face.

"Do you remember those old Quilette legends grandpa used to tell you about the wolves?," Finally Luke could know the truth, I felt so alone "Well they're real. Your Mom, Brother and I are all wolves."

Luke looked at him in shock "And I'll be one too…Brody and Avery?." He asked hopefully.

"I think so big man." Dad told him "Anyways we fight vampires, and last night your mom and uncle Embry were fighting with them and Mom got hurt."

"But she'll be okay." He didn't ask it he stated it with such confidence that I had to smile.

"And the Cullen's are our friends, they're good vampires." I told my little brother ruffling his hair.

He looked sad at that "I always thought they were superheroes or something darn."

"I love you two." Our Dad told us pulling me loser to him and kissing the tops of our heads.

"Dad can I go see Mom?" Luke asked looking at him with puppy dog yes.

"Yeah buddy go on up we'll be there in a minute." Dad told him.

I watched him walked away and sighed.

"How is she?" I asked my dad hoping for the best.

"Carlisle said she's doing better."

"Good."

Leah POV

"So Daddy Luke's doing well?" I asked hoping that at least he was doing okay.

"He's doing great going to medical school, well he's actually just started." He said with pride.

"Wow, my baby."

"Leah, you know they would never forget you."

"I know," I said softly "but I wish if I had to leave that they would just forget."

My Dad gave me a hug just like he had before he was gone "I wouldn't have wanted you to forget me."

I shook my head "No, I guess I wouldn't want to forget you either."

"The council is voting now, soon you'll know what path you'll take.

"Daddy did I do something wrong? Was I bad mother?"

He looked at me incredulous "No, No baby girl why would you think that?"

"I just don't understand why my case has to be reviewed."

He down on the white floor and motioned for me to sit next to him "Lee, every case is reviewed before an answer is given. Sometimes what's best for a lot of people is if someone leaves them."

"I don't understand." I told him trying to find the answer in his tranquil face.

He popped up "You don't have to Lee- Bee they've made their decision your going home."

I hopped up next to him and smiled "I miss you Dad, and I love you."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into a bear hug " I love you too, keep your nose out of trouble I don't want to see you back here for at least sixty years."

"I don't want to come back." I kissed his cheek.

"Alright bye baby girl, I'll miss you." He pushed me and I felt myself falling and finally I landed.

Opening my eyes to see my little Luke looking at me.

Luke POV

"Hey Mama." I say sitting next to my mom and grabbing her hand. "I really need you to wake up for me…and everybody. I really love you Mama, a lot." I looked around the room nervously "I just need you, we all need you." I looked at my mom and noticied her eyes were fluttering "Come on Mama!" I urged.

Her eyes opened completely and she looked at me "Luke you're okay."

"No Mom, you're okay." I wiped the tears off my face.

Carlisle came into the room just then and smiled at me and my mom. "Leah how are you feeling?"

"Um, my head hurts… a lot, and my abdomen."

"I'll give you some pain killers in a few minutes first Jake and Kyle really want to see you." He reached over and kissed my moms cheek and ruffled my hair.

"Mom!" Kyle screamed walking into the room and running over to the bed.

"Hey babe." She whispered weakly.

"Angel, how are you doing?" My Dad asked sitting on the chair with me and grabbing my mom's hand.

"I think I'll be okay." She said rubbing Kyle's arm soothingly "Where are Avery and Brody?"

"Their fine sweetie." Dad told her brushing the hair out of her face.

"Go get some food, and sleep you guys." she ordered us in that mothering tone.

"I don't want to leave you." I told her.

"Babe, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Listen to your mother guys, Esme's made a lot of food."

"Okay we'll be back later Mom." Kyle and I kissed her on the cheek leaving the room to give her and Dad time alone together.

Jake POV

"Oh Angel, I have been so worried about you." I told Leah kissing her head and cheeks.

"Come here." She ordered scooting over to make room for me.

I climbed in next to her and wrapped my arms around her "Your going to have to take an easy for a while Angel, two weeks in bed."

She shook her head "No way, not two weeks. I have to take Avery to her competition on Saturday."

I brushed my fingers over her face "You're not being stubborn about this Leah Black."

She sighed but nuzzled in close to me "Your lucky I love you more than anything, besides the kids of course."

"Oh angel I love you as much as the world too." I kissed her softly "Now nap." I told her sliding out of the bed as she whimpered.

"Jake, I need you." She told me giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Leah you need your rest so we can bring you home."

She nodded and laid back shutting her eyes.

I walked down the stairs and slid into the kitchen to see my boys stuffing their faces.

"Guys manners." I said pointing to my sons.

"They're fine Jake, we've had the wolves eat here before you know." Bella giggled.

"Bells why don't you go sit with her, I know you want to."

She kissed my cheek and bounded out of the room gracefully.

I noticed Seth coming out from inside the forest, and I knew that the pack would be here instantly.

"Jake, how's my big sister?"

"She's weak, and tired. She has an infection, but she'll be okay."

"Thank god." He sighed collapsing into a chair.

I grabbed a plate not realizing how hungry I had been.

"Jeez Dad, and we have bad manners." Luke said laughing along with Seth and Kyle.

"Shut it, why don't you go bother your grandmother or something."

"Oh these two boys never bother me." Esme smiled sitting next to Luke and smiling at him and Kyle.

"Hey Grandma, I know your secret…you're a vampire." Luke grinned at her as we all laughed.

"Yes, I am. Does that bother you?" She asked slightly nervous.

"No," He smiled "I'd love you if you were orange and had horns coming out of your head."

Esme looked like if she was capable of producing tears she'd be crying "You are such sweet boys, I love you." She said to Luke and Kyle.

"I'm a lucky man, aren't I Esme?" I asked her grinning.

"The luckiest Jake, I'm so happy for you." She said sincerely.

Leah POV

"Hey Bells." I smiled when I saw one of my best friends coming into my room.

"Leah," She sighed "you can't keep doing this to us."

I sighed "I know, I promise it wont happen again."

"Good because I'd hurt you." She said laughing.

"Ugh , I don't want to be in this position again."

"Oh I hear the pack approaching." Bella said laughing.

"Oh god, I don't want them in here. They are going to tell me I'm not allowed to patrol anymore."

"That's right." Embry told me coming into the room followed by everyone else "God Leah you scared me to Death."

"Come here." I held out my arms and he gave me a gentle hug. "I'm good."

"Promise Mom?" He asked sniffling.

"I promise."

"God Leah stop leaving us." Paul growled kissing my cheek as the others followed.

"I don't try to do it."

"Hey mom." Luke hoped up on the bed next to me. "We know you don't try, but it still worried us."

"The kids right Lee." Quil said pointing at my son.

"Well don't worry, I have to stay in bed a few days." I pouted.

"Leah," Jake scolded and then turned to the pack "Two weeks."

"Alright who's going to be on Leah duty." Seth smirked.

"What I don't need a babysitter." I pouted.

"Yeah you do." The whole pack laughed.

I shook my head "You boys are unbelievable."

"We'll send Kim, Rachel, and Emily over." Jared assured me.

I giggled "You guys are never letting me run patrol again."

"Absolutely not." Embry said clearly still upset "Leah, I think you should get some sleep." He patted my head.

"That's all I get, Come here." I kissed both of his cheeks and messed up his hair "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime Lee." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Leah, I'm really glad you're okay." Sam said kissing my cheek before her left.

"Thanks, take good care of my girl." I called as he walked out the door to follow the others.

It was just the fours of us again and I cuddled next to Luke.

"Dad can stay with Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah me too Dad?" Kyle added looking at me and smiling.

"I don't mind."

"Boys why don't you go sleep in the other guest room, so you get a good nights sleep.

"I'm comfy." Luke mumbled from where he was curled into my side."

I kissed his head "Your welcome to stay. Kyle, Jake why don't you guys go get some shut eye."

"Sure Angel, you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm in some pain, and I think I've got a fever."

Suddenly Carlisle appeared of course he heard. He put a thermometer in my mouth. "Leah 103.0, right now I would say you have a fever, because you aren't healing fast."

"Yeah, I just need some sleep."

"What about the pain?" Carlisle asked nervously "On a scale of one to ten."

"I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and a horrendous headache."

He looked at me and went to the dresser on the side of the room pulling out two syringes "I'm going to give you a sedative to sleep and a pain medicine." He plunged the needles into my IV.

I got exhausted extremely fast and felt my eye lids drooping "Goodnight boys." I mumbled incoherently slipping into a restful sleep.


	26. What if

"Hey sweetie." Jake kissed my cheek and brought in a tray of food for me. I was finally home after three days at the Cullen's after assuring them that they could go home and I was fine.

"Thank you baby."

"How are you doing today sweetie?" He asked brushing the hair out of my face and feeling my head.

"I'm fine babe, really I don't want to stay in bed all week."

Jake huffed and sat down next to me "Angel, don't fight me on this please. I want you to be okay, I love you too much."

"Alright get out of here go to work."

"Mommy!" Avery and Brady ran in plopping themselves on the bed next to me.

"Hi babies, what are you two doing today?"

Brody and Avery looked at each other "Staying with you."

"Awe thanks babies but you don't have to stay with me, you can go to Aunt Kim's if you want."

"We want to be with you." Avery cuddled into my side.

I kissed her head and turned towards Jake who was smirking at me "Go ahead babe, only out of bed for the bathroom."

He kissed each one of heads "Kyle and Luke are still sleeping, but they'll be here." He was warning me that I was going to be spied on.

He left and I laid with my two youngest. I loved them so much, I was so lucky to have my babies…all of them.

"Hey Mama, do you feel better?" Brody asked looking over his little sisters' shoulders.

"I feel really good, do you want me to call Aunt Kim and Aunt Emily, maybe we could have the come swim?"

"Yeah mommy that's what I want." Avery told me grabbing the phone and handing it to me.

I dialed Kim's number and she picked up on the first ring. "Lee you doing okay?" She asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, I'm. The kids were wondering if you'd bring the kids over swimming?"

I heard sigh in relief "Yes of course then we can talk, we haven't been able to do that in a long time."

"Yeah, that sounds great Kim. I was just going to call Emily, could you call Rach."

"Great. I'll bring my rascals over at noon and call Rachel."

"Okay bye Kimie."

I hung up and dialed Emily who had the same reaction as Kim "Are you okay? OD you need something? Should I call Jake, or Sam?"

"Emily take a deep breath I am fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to bring the girls swimming, Kim's coming too."

"Oh god Lee you scared me, but I would love to come."

"Alright noon Em."

"Lee, don't try to get anything just relax." She ordered in her motherly tone.

"Alright Em I won't do anything."

"That's all I am asking. I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up and turned to my little munchkins "Alright they're coming. So I need you guys to go wake up your brothers."

They nodded and scampered off leaving me to sit around in my stupid bed. I decided to call Embry, he wasn't working today "Hey Embry."

"Hey Lee, what's up?" He asked cheerfully."You want to come and swim with the kids?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few." He hung up, meaning he was practically already on his way.

"Morning Mom!" Luke smiled walking into my room and giving me hug.

"Morning kiddo, the clans come over."

He nodded "I figured they would be." He hugged me again.

"What's wrong Luke?" I asked brushing hair out of his face.

"I was so worried about you Mom, and Dad… he was so torn up. I just I can't be here without you."

I felt a few stray tears make their way down my face as I pulled my son against my chest "That's what I felt when I thought I'd lost you baby. I love you all so much. I will never ever leave any of you again."

He looked up at me with his giant chocolate brown orbs "I love you too Mom."

"Why don't you go get ready babe. I'm going to come down in a minute."

"Mom, you aren't supposed to get out of bed."

"Sweetie, I'll have Uncle Embry carry me down okay." I kissed his forehead and he looked at me worriedly.

"Mama, you're the greatest." I smiled he hadn't called me Mama in so long.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love when you call me Mama."

He gave me one of the infamous Black smirks "I'll do it more often."

"Alright now scoot, go get ready."

He chuckled "Alright, I'll be right back."

I had not even one minute to myself before Kyle and Embry walked in. I smiled at them they were both so adorable with their sad, pity faces.

"Hey Lee-Bee." Embry smiled sitting next to me on the bed as Kyle took a seat at the end of the bed.

"You're feeling okay Mom?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"I am so great. Embry would you carry me downstairs Em?" I asked with puppy dog eyes and jutted my lower lip out.

"Mom, are you okay to get out of bed."

"Kyle, I am going to sit on the couch." I told him smiling.

"Okay then Lee I shall take my lady downstairs." Embry slid on hand under my knees and the other around my shoulders lifting me to his chest. "Gosh Lee you need to gain some weight."

"Thanks Em I'll get right on that." I gave him a hug as he set me down on the couch.

"Mom you good?" Kyle asked draping a blanket over me.

"Yeah, thanks for taking such good care of me."

He smiled the sideways grin I loved so much "Anything for you Mom, you'll always be my favorite girl."

I smiled "I love you too babe."

"What about me?" Avery asked jumping up on the couch crawling over my body as I flinched.

"Avery, don't hurt her." Kyle snapped at her.

She looked extremely saddened and slid away from me "Sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't hurt Mommy, we just have to be careful of Mommies stitches."

"Okay." The doorbell rang and she skipped over to answer it "Hi!" She greeted them excitedly.

Kim, Rachel, and Emily all came in with there troops all greeting me and then running off to the back yard.

"We should get out there." I told the others standing up.

"Leah Sit down, you're supposed to be taking an easy."

I grimaced I loved the concern and love I felt from them but it was getting old fast "We can just go sit under the umbrella."

"Alright." Kim said hesitantly as she and the others followed me out to the door.

I sat down in a chair and winced as I felt the stitches pull.

"You good?" Emily asked hovering over her chair.

"I'm fine would you all please stop worrying."

"We can't, Lee if anything happened to you my little brother…" Rachel trailed off looking at the table.

"Alright let's talk about something new. How is your dad and his girlfriend?" I asked Rachel.

She grinned "He's happy, and I am so happy for him he deserves it so much, He raised us after our mom died and never brought other women around us."

"He's a great guy." Kim smiled as we all trailed off to thoughts of Billy Black.

"Anyways," Rachel said smiling and looking at Kim "looks like we are going to have a new werewolf in our presence."

Kim grimaced "Please don't remind." She grumbled.

I touched her hand "I know how you feel."

"Eric's my baby, I don't want him to be a wolf." She frowned.

"I didn't want my boy to be one either, but we can't help it."

She huffed "Stupid destiny or fate or whoever."

I laughed "I know Kimie."

"Hey girls!" Embry greeted pulling up a chair to sit with us.

"Embry, When do we get to meet your fiance?" Emily asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well we were going to have a barbeque this weekend but we agreed to wait until Lee is feeling better."

"oh Embry, you can still have your party."

He shook his head "Not without you."

"Thank you guys really all of you."

They all smiled and looked at me we would always be friends…forever.

"Lee, were going to take Avery to her competition on Saturday the girls are so excited." Emily smiled at me.

"Um, I think Kyle is going to go too to see miss Audrey."

They laughed I had ranted to each one of them for hours about how my baby boy had imprinted.

"Great." Embry grimaced not wanting to deal with two sixteen year olds in love.

"Emily you'll need the practice for when the girls imprint."

She gave me a look, one that meant to change the subject.

"Leah Black!" Jake's voice sounded from the sliding back door.

"Oh hi Jake." I smiled sheepishly.

He came out and wrapped his arms around my shoulders "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Jake I am okay and I'm resting right you guys?" Rachel, Emily, Kim, and Embry all nodded vigorously.

"Angel, I just worry."

"Jake, little bro, you have to relax Lee's a tough girl." Rachel told him.

"I know." He kissed my neck and then pulled a chair over.

"So Jake can Leah come over to the barbeque on Saturday?" Emily asked Jake as soon as he sat down.

"Emily, I don't know…" He trailed off.

"Oh come one Jake let her come we'll sit her down and she'll relax." Kim tried coaxing my husbands stubborn attitude.

He huffed " Fine Leah you can go."

"Thanks baby."

"Hey guys!" Paul greeted walking through the fence.

"Hi babe." Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Leah you doing better?" Paul asked his concern genuine.

"I'm fine everybody stop asking me that."

"Oh I think that's our cue to leave." Emily said standing up and screaming for all of the kids to get ready to go.

"Call you tomorrow." They all said heading out.

"Embry, you staying for dinner?" I asked when I noticed he was the only one left.

"Yes!" He smiled excitedly.

"Jake, can I cook something?" I asked my husband.

"No, you are going to go and sit on the couch and rest. I still feel that you have a fever."

"Fine!" I grumbled.

Jake carried me and sat me down on the couch putting the air down so I would be cool.

"Hi Mommy." Avery smiled and sat down next to me.

"Are you excited for your competition on Saturday?" I asked her running my fingers through her long black shiny hair.

She looked up at me with her huge puppy dog eyes "I'm really excited but I wish you could come Mama."

"I know sweetie pie I wish I could come too. You're going to be awesome."

She giggled and rested her head on my chest " Thanks Mommy."

Brody came and sat down next to me on the my other side also resting his head on my chest.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear and he giggled.

"I love you too Mama." He whispered back.

I cuddled with my two youngest until they had ate their dinner and then went to bed when Jake carried me up to bed.

"Hey Jake?" I asked while we were settled in bed.

"Hmmm." He mumbled.

"Do ever think about what life would've been like if we hadn't been wolves.

"No Angel, cause we are." He kissed my neck and soon after I heard light breathing.

Sometimes I honestly did wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't been a wolf, and these thoughts I concentrated more on while I had been laying in bed for the past few days.

_Leah's Dream_

'_Lee-Lee,' Sam covered my eyes "I have a surprise for you.'_

'_Sam!' I giggled pushing his hands away from me and looking to wear a snowman had pinned to it will you marry me._

'_Well Lee, will you be my wife?' Sam asked getting down on one knee and pulling out a tattered black box._

'_Sam, you know I would.'_

_He smiled and slid the ring on my finger kissing each one of my fingers "It's all I can afford right now, but I'll get you something better later."_

_I looked at the very small diamond on my finger 'I think it's beautiful Sam.'_

'_You're beautiful Leah, I love you.' For some reason I felt like I had a reason to doubt him._

'_I love you too.' I whispered standing on my toes and kissing him deeply._

'_Come on,' He pulled me by my arm 'We have to go celebrate.'_

_I let him lead me and felt a huge knot in my stomach._

'_Leah!' Seth called running over to me when we reached the house he was playing basketball with some of his friends._

'_Hey Seth, guess who is getting married?' I squealed sticking my hand out for him._

_He looked shocked and didn't seem as happy as he should 'that's great Lee." He gave me a hug. 'Congrats you two.'_

'_Thanks Seth, Mom and Dad inside."_

'_Yup better go tell them you're going to be a blushing bride.' HE smirked running off to play with the boys again._

_We walked into the house and my parents were sitting on the couch watching television looking up when we entered the room._

'_HEy baby girl, Sam.' My dad greeted putting the Tv on pause._

'_Leah, is that…' My mothers voice trailed off as she pointed to the ring on my finger. She always had been extremely observant._

_I sat down and Sam sat next to me giving me his hand "Mom, Dad Sam has asked for my hand in marriage and I've excepted.'_

_My fathers face turned bright red 'Leah Clearwater you are eighteen years old!" He bellowed._

'_Daddy, I know we're young but we love each other.'_

_My mother reached out a hand towards me 'Honey, we're not saying that you don't love Sam or that your feelings are fake.'_

_I nodded "I know you want was is best for me, but the University of Washington is a great school.'_

_My father turned to Sam glaring at him 'Can you really let my daughter give up her future for you?'_

_Sam gulped but didn't look away from my fathers eyes "Harry, I would never make Leah do anything that would make her unhappy. You knew already that she picked WSU.'_

'_Leah, we only want what's best for you.' My mother said softly gripping my hand in hers._

'_I know mom, and what's best for me is Sam.'_

'_If this is what you want then we could never be unhappy with your decision Lee-Bee." My father told me sweetly._

'_It's right for me Daddy.'_

'_Thank you both, I truly love your daughter.' Same told them standing up and shaking my father's hand and hugging my mother. _

'_I'll see you tomorrow Lee-lee." Sam gave me a chaste kiss and left the house. I went into my bedroom to call my cousin, one of my best friends._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Emily."_

"_Leah," My cousin squealed "How have you been I've missed you.'_

'_I'm getting married Em, to Sam.'_

_She squealed 'Lee, I have to meet him, make sure this boy is right for you.'_

'_He is Em, he's perfect.' We giggled and chatted for close to two hours until she promised to come down the next Saturday for a huge bonfire that we were having, little did I know it would be the biggest mistake I had ever made._

_A/N: I wanted to thank all of my reviewers. I also wanted to say that I know the dream thing is a little weird but I want Leah to question her life and see exactly how lucky she is with it._


	27. I DON'T LOVE SAM!

'_Leah!' My cousin squealed running to me and pulling me into a tight hug._

'_Emily, its been way too long!'_

'_I know, where is your man?' She asked peeking around my shoulder._

_I laughed 'Oh he's at the party all ready, let's go.' In all honesty Sam and I had been fighting… a lot these past days._

_When we got to the party Sam had all ready had a few and this meant he would be in a mood._

'_There's my girl!' He slurred wrapping an arm around me and trying to kiss me._

'_Sam!' I tried to push him off._

'_Stop it Lee-lee!' He drunkenly slurred taking another drink of his beer._

_I pulled away from him and grabbed Emily's arm._

'_Leah, what is with him?' Emily asked worriedly._

'_I don't know Em, he's with his friends he drinks a little.'_

_She shook her head and walked off saying hi to some people she knew._

'_Hey Lee!'_

_I looked up and saw the friendly face of Jacob Black 'Hey Jake!' I stood up and hugged him._

'_I can't believe you're getting married, you're only two years older than me.'_

_I laughed 'No, don't even think about marriage Jake.'_

_He shook his head 'Oh please I don't even have a girlfriend.'_

_I looked at him thinking that he had grown into such a handsome boy._

'_You will all the girls must be all over you.'_

_He blushed deep crimson and looked down at his feet 'Oh no, just not the right one.' His gaze met mine and all I wanted was to kiss him._

'_Leah, come back over here!' Sam staggered over to me._

'_Sam your drunk, maybe we should go.' I told him grabbing his hand._

_He pulled his hand away from me 'Your so uptight Lee-lee.'_

'_Sam, come on it's time to go.' _

_Sam grabbed my face in his hands and pinched my cheeks 'Your cousin Emily is so pretty Leah…and she kissed me. I really like her.'_

_I pulled away from him like I had just gotten burned. _

'_Leah!' Emily called 'He's drunk he doesn't know what he's saying.'_

'_Shut up Emily. I hope you're very happy with Sam and good luck with him.'_

_I stormed off and ran, literally just ran to the cliffs letting the wind run through my hair._

'_Leah, don't jump!' I heard three voices call._

_I turned around seeing Jake, Quil Aterra, and Embry Call. "I wasn't going to jump." I mumbled walking over to them._

'_Hey Lee , long time no see.' Quil grabbed me into a hug._

'_Don't ever do that again Lee." Embry also grabbed me in a hug breathing a sigh of relief._

'_So is the wedding off?' Jake asked sitting down on the rocks as we all joined him._

_I shook my head 'Probably not, he never means what he says.' I told them._

_Embry nodded 'You love him.' It wasn't a question, but more of a statement._

' _I really do, no matter how he treats me.'_

_The next morning Seth was banging on my door pleading for forgiveness thank god both of my parents weren't home._

'_Leah, please I didn't know what I was saying.'_

'_Sam I don't care, what you said was really hurtful.'_

_He put his hand on the screen door and rested his head there 'Leah, I love you.'_

'_Sam, I need some time. I keep thinking that maybe we moved to quickly.'_

_Sam put his head in his hands 'Leah, we've been together since we were fourteen.' _

_I felt a tear run down my face 'I just need some time Sam please!'_

'_Leah, you don't deserve this I know.' His face was so pathetic that I stepped out onto the porch and wrapped my arms around him. 'Never again Lee-lee.'_

'_I love you.' I smiled up at him and rested my head in his chest._

' _I love you baby.' He whispered into my hair._

_The week before the wedding my life was turned upside down, I decided to sneak off to our new home where Sam was staying to spend time with him. I walked into the house and heard voices through the master bedroom and I walked to the sound; There he was on top of my best friend on top of my cousin._

"_What the Fuck are you doing?' I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_Sam was off of Emily before I even knew what had happened._

'_Leah, it's not what it looks like.'_

'_Then what is it because all I see is you on top of my whore of a cousin.'_

'_Lee, come on it doesn't mean anything.' Emily said._

_I shook literally my whole body was trembling with the sorrow and stupidity I was feeling. 'Fuck you both, I hope you're very happy together!'_

_I stormed out of the house where the rain was coming down so hard I knew I shouldn't drive, so instead I just sat on the porch._

_I felt Sam's arm wrap around me and I quickly shoved it off wrapping my hands around my knees and tucking my head down._

'_Lee-lee Please…'_

_I cut him off 'How long?' I spat my voice dripping with venom._

'_Lee…' He looked around frantically._

'_I asked you a fucking question and the least you can do is fucking answer it.'_

'_The night of the party.' He whispered._

_I jumped to my feet 'The Fucking party was over two months ago Sam.' Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't help it I felt so betrayed._

"_Leah," Sam took a step forward "I don't love her. I love you you you you!'_

_I started throwing punches to his bare chest 'I Hate you!' I screamed over again and again. Fuck the rain I though I just needed to get out of there._

'_Lee-lee, please don't leave like this.' Sam pleaded tears streaming down his face._

'_GO fuck yourself Sam, or better yet fuck the girl who was my best friend!'_

_I got in the car and quickly sped off as fast away as I could from that whore and that evil bastard. I walked into my house and my mom was sitting at the table with Seth talking about something or the other._

'_Lee, Sweetie what is it what's wrong?' My mother asked coming over and wrapping her arms around me._

'_It's Sam and Emily were to-gether…having sex. I saw them.'_

'_That bastard.' My mother spat wrapping her arms around me tightly._

'_Please don't say I told you so.' I sobbed into her chest._

'_No sweetie I would never say that.'_

"_Fucking Sucks!" I screamed throwing a glass picture frame of that held a photo of Sam and myself against the wall shattering it._

'_Lee,' Seth came into my room 'are you okay?'_

_I tried to give him a half smile 'All god, just needed to get some stuff of my chest.'_

'_Hey, do you want to come over to Jake's with me?' He was such a sweetheart._

'_No, that's okay I've got some things to take care of.'_

_Seth gave me a worried look 'Lee, you won't do anything stupid will you?' He asked hesitantly._

_I gave him a hug and ruffled his hair "Please I wouldn't do anything over Sam.'_

_He smiled his face cheery 'Okay, I'll see you later love ya.'_

'_Love you too."_

_I did something stupid, I don't know how it happened but all I do know is that I am at Sam's house banging on the door with three garbage bags of things he liked, gave me, or were rightfully his._

"_Leah!" He screams trying to wrap his arms around me but instead I shove the bags at him. "Leah please I can't live without you."_

_I look at him and nearly take him back but then I remember what my mother at told me 'Once a cheater always a cheater.' And I know that that's what he will be he'll always be sneaking off or working late. "Sam, I can't I deserve better, and I am going to find it.'_

_He gets down on his knees literally and begins to beg "Leah Please don't do this to me. I love you so much. What can I say? Do?"_

_Something inside of Leah Clearwater finally snaps and I feel like a different person "Get up," I scream at him "You don't get to grovel on your knees and beg me to take you back you broke my heart and I'll always hate you for it!' I spit with so much toxin that I can't believe it's me actually saying this._

_He is taken aback and gets up his face wet from tears, his eyes red rimmed "I'll live with this mistake for the rest of my life." _

_I walk away then because if I see that look on his face again I will grab him in my arms and never have the life I wanted._

"_Hey Leah!' I hear someone call._

_I turn around quickly not really wanting to talk to anyone "Hey Jake." I try to smile but I honestly can't the word of the breakout isn't out yet but knowing my father and mother Sam won't be able to show his face in La push._

"_Hey what's wrong?" Jake asks softly taking my hand in his._

"_The weddings off." I mumble._

"_What, why what did Sam do to you?" He growls and it makes me remember when we would play together as kids._

"_I found him in bed with my cousin."_

"_He doesn't deserve you Leah, you're a great person.'_

_I smile and wipe my eyes I knew I loved Jacob Black for a reason "Thanks Jake."_

"_Your welcome, no one should treat you that way. If you were my girlfriend gosh I'd love you so much." He blushed a dark crimson not meaning to say what he just had._

"_Thanks Jake you're a real sweetheart."_

_His face suddenly turns smug and I don't know what just happened "To bad you'll always love Sam."_

_I look at him in shock and awe "I don't love him anymore."_

_Suddenly Sam appears a smirk on his face "You'll always be mine Leah, always."_

"_NO! No, I don't live you Sam."_

"_Yes you do always have always will."_

"_I really used to love you Leah." Jake whispers._

I feel someone shake me and I open my eyes "I don't love Sam!" I scream at the top of my lungs and see Jake's face looking down at me in shock.


End file.
